


Amor de Lamia

by Hanabiaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Edge is elegant, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lamiatale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multiverse, Red is a jerk, SO MUCH FLUFF, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, mentions of depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabiaoi/pseuds/Hanabiaoi
Summary: Sans es una lamia, una criatura mágica, una clase diferente de monstruo, pero algo se ha vuelto evidente en su existencia, está solo y eso tiene que acabar de una buena vez...¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por estar junto a la persona que amas?Esta historia es multiverse y se desarrolla en un mundo donde los monstruos nunca han estado bajo tierra.
Relationships: Kedgeup - Relationship, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también ya está completa en mi cuenta de Wattpad, le comenzaré a subir aquí y espero que la disfruten, personalmente le tengo mucho aprecio, pues mientras mi primera historia la escribí para superar mi depresión Amor de Lamia nació de mi mente mucho más lúcida, además tiene matices muy diferentes a los del anterior.

_¿Me pregunto si esta será mi última primavera solo?_

Mirar el cielo nocturno siempre era algo cautivador para cierta criatura que vivía en el bosque a los pies del Monte Ebott y cerca de la ciudad con el mismo nombre; esta criatura era una Lamia, una especie diferente y un tanto escasa de monstruo, mitad serpiente y mitad esqueleto a la cual le gustaba buscar algún claro o saliente para poder admirar la Luna y las estrellas en el negro firmamento.

Las Lamias son una especie que no vive en núcleos familiares, son criaturas solitarias y que viven vidas increíblemente largas, de hecho se cree que son inmortales, y en cierta forma lo son, pero no del todo, las Lamias no pueden morir de vejez o por alguna enfermedad, de hambre quizás, por una herida... definitivamente. 

El problema es que vivir una eternidad prácticamente en soledad no es fácil, y mucho menos lo está siendo para esta criatura mirando la inmensidad del firmamento, más de cien años de existencia y solo una vez convivió con otro de su especie, sin embargo no funcionó y como siempre volvió a su vida de antes. 

La misma pregunta se repetía dentro de su mente siempre que llegaba la primera Luna llena de la primavera; el clima era lo suficientemente cálido para mirar el cielo nocturno sin el temor de perder su preciado calor corporal.

En esta ocasión miraba el cielo desde un pequeño claro a las afueras de su madriguera, esperando, ansiando y deseando que sus pensamientos... no, sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas por los astros, ¿cómo se supone que una criatura que debe estar acostumbrada a no tener compañia pueda añorar tanto el tener a alguien a su lado? Bueno, este amiguito no tenía ni idea de eso, pero esto siempre le obsesionaba un poco cada vez que esta época del año llegaba.

Lo mejor sería regresar a su madriguera o de lo contrario comenzaría a perder el calor que había adquirido con el sol de ese día, además mañana sería necesario ir a buscar algo de comer; al inicio de su vida comía lo mismo que todos los de su especie, alguna animal que tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, ahora... bueno, las cosas eran un poco más fáciles.

El vivir cerca de la ciudad le proporcionaba una fuente diferente de alimentos, es increíble ver lo que los "Caminantes" (como él los llamaba) tiraban todos los días, tanta comida desaprovechada... sí, solo de pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca.

...

A la mañana siguiente... bueno, cuando el sol era capaz de calentar lo suficiente la magia azul brillante que conformaba su cola serpentina, se preparó para salir de la cueva en las laderas del Monte Ebott donde tenía instalada su madriguera, ese lugar era simplemente perfecto, seco, fresco durante el verano y suficientemente cálido durante el invierno.

Lo primero en el orden del día era tomar un buen baño de sol... Ahh~~, el delicioso calor lo hacía sentirse como nuevo cada mañana, dejar que poco a poco su cola y sus huesos quedaran expuestos a los rayos del luminoso astro era de lo mejor, claro que el tejido ectoplásmico era más sensible a los cambios de temperatura, pero sus costillas, brazos y columna también le agradecen recibir esa sensación.

Una vez que se sentía totalmente renovado se dirigió tranquilamente en dirección contraria del Monte, es decir, con dirección a la ciudad.

Como en muchas de las ciudades que se establecen en la cercanía de algún área natural importante es normal que en la medianamente grande Ciudad Ebott haya sitios demasiado cerca del bosque el cual rodea la montaña; en este caso la Lamia se dirigió a un parque ubicado en colindancia con el bosque, ¿que los separa? Ja! Una cerca hecha con arbustos simplemente, cualquier reptil recién eclosionado podía superar eso sin duda.

Como es común en la mayoría de los Parques los depósitos de basura estaban en las orillas del mismo, de tal manera que no arruinaran la vista de tan hermoso lugar, lleno de árboles, áreas con pasto siempre verde, pequeñas flores y una buena cantidad de senderos por los cuales humanos y monstruos solían pasear o ejercitarse.

Hace algún tiempo descubrió que esta era una fuente bastante confiable de comida, si bien era comida descartada no iba a despreciarla, pues desde que hizo este hallazgo se convirtió en un cazador bastante perezoso; y de cualquier manera si la comida era hecha por humanos tardaría quizás unas tres semanas en digerir (siempre y cuando fuera suficiente como para satisfacerlo) y si en cambio era hecha por monstruos quedaría satisfecho más pronto, además tardaría menos en digerir debido a la cantidad de magia que ellos siempre usan durante la preparación. 

Para cuando llegó al lugar ya era más de medio día y algunos niños jugaban ahí, eso no era un inconveniente, siempre lograba pasar lo más desapercibido posible... o al menos eso creía; lo importante era estar alerta y vigilar que las personas en el lugar no lo descubrieran, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba sacaba su lengua bífida al aire y así poder sentir los aromas a su alrededor.

Ah! ahí estaba el olor de algo que seguramente era comestible y estaba en buen estado... ahora era cosa de avanzar sin dejar de prestar atención a los niños...

Algo importante que nunca debes olvidar es ver por donde avanzas.

De pronto sintió que algo rozaba sus huesos y parte de su cola, ¿qué estaba pasando?... por estar con la mirada fija en los niños no se dió cuenta que la cuerda de un cometa que alguien dejó entre la cerca de arbustos y los árboles del bosque se comenzaba a enredar entre sus huesos trató de quitársela de encima pero entre más lo intentaba parecía enredarse en mayor medida también.

Oh no! que peligrosa situación, estaba batallando desesperadamente por quitarse esa cuerda pero al parecer era un tipo de hilo que está reforzado y sintético, por lo cual no puede romperlo; ojalá nadie notara que estaba ahí. 

Rápido!! necesitaba quitarse ese hilo rápido, pero sus movimientos estaban muy limitados, sus brazos apenas y tenían algo de movilidad; trató de muchas maneras zafarse de esta _enredada_ situación... diablos!!! este no era momento para hacer bromas tontas, realmente algo podría salir mal... o quizá no, las voces de los niños se escuchaban más lejos, uff era probable que se estuvieran marchando, qué alivio.

Ahora que el lugar estaba más despejado y tomando en cuenta que solo la cerca evitaba que las pocas personas en el parque lo vieran se tomaría su tiempo para zafarse de ese hilo, era una suerte que su rasgo predominante fuera la Paciencia.

Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a relajarse escucho algo cerca de él, demasiado cerca, tanto que lo hizo cerrar los ojos por un segundo, pero en cuanto los abrió pudo ver una especie de esfera roja junto a su cara... ¿no es una de esas pelotas con las que juegan los niños?... NO!!! lo iban a ver, tenía que buscar un lugar seguro.

-No es justo, son todos unos maleducados, no vuelvo a prestarles mi pelota!- decía un voz infantil en voz alta y luego bajaba su tono- son todos unos tontos ya verán que yo puedo ir por ella solo.

Esa era la voz de uno de lo niños; esto no podía ponerse aún peor ¿o sí?, oh claro que podía ponerse peor y lo supo en cuanto escuchó el ruido de las pisadas cerca de él.

-¿Qué es ese olor tan raro?- entonces el niño jaló una fuerte bocanada de aire y fijó su mirada en la extraña criatura en el suelo- ¿qué es eso?

La respiración de la Lamia atrapada era más bien una serie de pequeños jadeos mientras miraba con una total expresión de pánico al niño parado a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que deseas no siempre te será enviado en la forma en que piensas en que llegara... un consejo para el resto de esta historia: cuidado con lo que deseas.

Ir al parque era bastante... relajante después de la escuela, después de estar toda la mañana con una increíble cantidad de niños tontos y sumamente egoístas era más que evidente que estar cerca de la naturaleza lograba calmar un poco su frustración; en ocasiones le gustaba más ir a ese lugar a dibujar los árboles, los animales, las flores... el dibujo se le daba con facilidad y ayudaba a mantener su rasgo natural bajo control, si, era difícil poder mantenerse estable con todos esos niños tontos.

Hoy en particular había traído un pelota para intentar iniciar un nuevo pasatiempo, igual también le gustaba el deporte, mantenerse sano también sirve para tener una vida tranquila; en fin, todo parecía ir tan bien hasta que un grupo de niños de su escuela lo encontraron ahí y comenzaron a pretender que jugaban con él, hasta que le arrebataron la pelota y la arrojaron al otro lado de la cerca de arbustos para molestarlo. 

De todos las cosas que planeo para su día sin duda no estaba contemplado encontrar a una extraña criatura del bosque atrapada en una maraña de hilos; ¿cómo puede haber gente tan desconsiderada que deja un cometa con todo y el hilo por ahí tirado?

Se ve que la pobre criatura estaba tratando de liberarse de eso y no podía,además era algo que nunca había visto, una especie de serpiente pero con el torso de un esqueleto... demasiado parecido a él mismo; bueno preguntas para después, lo mejor era cortar el hilo para evitar que este le hiciera cortes profundos en el tejido ectoplásmico, ojala el bicho no sea agresivo. 

-H-hey, tranquilo...puedo ayudarte pero necesito que te calmes- al parecer la criatura no dejaba de verlo como si fuera a matarlo, bueno seguramente pensaría lo mismo si estuviera en esa situación- no voy a hacerte daño pero necesito que te quedes quieto.

El pequeño esqueleto entonces se fijó que no hubiera nadie cerca e invocó un hueso rojo, que le sería más útil a la hora de cortar el hilo, además casi todo sus útiles escolares se quedaban almacenadas en el mesabanco de su escuela.

-Ahora no te muevas- se inclinó sobre la criatura y lo vio retroceder un poco para finalmente verlo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, como temiendo lo peor- tranquilo, te prometo no lastimarte, pero debes permanecer quieto y sin moverte.

Poco a poco el pequeño esqueleto cortaba hilos con ayuda del la parte puntiaguda del hueso para liberar a la criatura, quien por cierto se mantenía totalmente inmovil, mientras que él por fin lograba retirar por completo las ataduras, luego se levantó del piso y dió un paso hacia atrás.

-Listo!ya puedes moverte...- no pudo siquiera terminar su frase cuando la criatura rodó sobre sí misma y reptó rápidamente hasta detrás de un árbol-... GRANDIOSO, alguien más que puedo agregar a la lista de personas que me tienen miedo.

La extraña criatura lo miraba desde detrás del árbol, ahora que lo veía desde una posición segura notaba que el niño realmente no le hizo ningún daño y en verdad lo que hacía era muy descortés pero su instinto le dictaba actuar de esa forma; mientras eso pensaba el niño con una cara de molestia y tristeza ya comenzaba a recoger su pelota; bueno después de todo tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle daño y simplemente no lo hizo.

-G-gracias- lo dijo casi como un murmullo pero el otro esqueleto lo escucho fácilmente y su reacción fue dejar caer su pelota y su mandíbula.

-Tu puedes hablar!! eso es genial!... humm digo, eso es inesperado- su curiosidad lo empujó prácticamente a moverse hasta que vio como con el único paso que dio hizo que la criatura retrocedía también un poco detrás del árbol- tu... también me temes por esto ¿verdad?... no sé cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, mi rasgo no es la Ira, al menos no por completo, es una mezcla entre Valentía e Ira, y no es rojo es bermellón- al tiempo señalaba sus pupilas. 

\- Y-yo le temo a los Caminantes... y tu eres uno, no importa cual sea tu rasgo natural, los Caminantes solo nos ven como animales.

-¿Y no lo eres?

-Claro que no... yo soy un monstruo igual que tu, solo que vivo en el bosque- hablaba tranquilamente pero con cierto temor.

-No sé qué clase de monstruo eres pero no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, no creo haber visto a otro como tú antes.

-Es porque soy una Lamia... creo que debo irme, es peligroso si alguien más me ve, no puedo confiar en los Caminantes.

-Oye creo yo soy uno de esos y si hubiera querido... todos estarían mirandote ahora mismo, puedes confiar en mí, podríamos incluso... hamm, ser amigos. 

La Lamia abrió sus ojos totalmente admirado de lo que escuchaba, ¿un amigo? ¿era esta la forma en la cual la Luna respondía a sus plegarias de la noche anterior? una forma de no seguir solo, un pequeño contacto con ese mundo al cual solo miraba desde una distancia muy prudente, ¿sería un error bajar tanto la guardia? 

-No lo sé, no niego que me has salvado y tengo una deuda contigo pero... ¿en verdad puedo confiar en ti niño?

El pequeño esqueleto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, él realmente quería ser amigo de la Lamia ya que eran tan pocos los que tenía, así que se puso muy firme y trató de hacer acopio de su Valentía.

-Claro que puedes confiar en mí, te doy la palabra de Edge P. Kunstler que temer no debes, ser del Bosque, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño si decides ser mi amigo!

Vaya, así como si nada el chico había soltado todo su nombre y le daba su palabra de no hacerle daño, era solo un niño después de todo... quizá, sí, lo tenía decidido, esta era en definitiva su última Primavera en soledad, al menos tendría un amigo para empezar; lentamente salió un poco de detrás del árbol para ver mejor al esqueleto y dejar salir un ligera sonrisa.

-Heya, yo soy Sans, tu amigo del bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste la historia, creanme, una vez que crean a donde va la trama tengan por seguro que en ese momento verán un giro inesperado llegar. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amigos nuevos, yeih, amigos nuevos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debo decirles que los primeros capítulos de esta historia son algo lentos al inicio, pero no desesperen.

Como lo más seguro era que alguien les viera aun estando detrás del cercado del parque decidieron adentrarse solo un poco en el bosque, donde vieron un tronco de árbol caído, ahí se sentó el esqueleto y la Lamia simplemente se acomodó a un lado.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos en un lugar donde nadie puede vernos, sería lo mejor que me contaras... ¿cómo es que estabas ahí y en una situación como esa?

-Hehe, veras, venía a buscar algo de comer, es más fácil conseguir comida por aquí ...

-Por favor, dime que tu comida no viene de la basura !!

Sans, no quería decirle que en efecto comía la comida que otros tiraban para evitar la dificultad de él mismo tener que cazar.

-Oh por Asgore !! No, me niego a que un amigo mio coma eso- entonces Egde se quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y comenzó a buscar algo, después de un poco de hurgar encontró lo que quería y sacó un pequeño contenedor de plástico.

-Mira, es un poco de comida de mi almuerzo, te lo puedes comer tú.

La Lamia tomó el contenedor pero de inmediato su mente le decía que no era lo correcto, una cosa era tomar las sobras del parque y otra recibir la comida de este niño, ya lo había salvado ese día y ahora además iba a alimentarlo, no, eso ya era demasiado.

-No puedo aceptarlo niño, es tuyo, además ya estoy acostumbrado ...

-Aghh no me llames "niño", ya te dije que mi nombre es Edge y no pienso tomarlo de vuelta a menos que lo dejes vacío.

-Pero siento que te estoy quitando la comida.

-Siempre llevo de más, la comida hecha con magia nunca está de sobra en realidad ... y no pienso aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Sans miró el interior del contenedor, era un sandwich y olía bastante bien, luego pensó que después de todo esto también era comida fácil y con lo insistente de Edge... bueno ¿porque no?; comenzó a comerlo con algo de desconfianza pero sabía muy bien, era un sandwich con queso derretido y estaba dorado por fuera, era simple pero con un buen sabor. Lo inesperado pasó luego, un intensa cantidad de magia prácticamente golpeaba el interior de Sans, era realmente intenso comer algo con tanta magia en su interior.

-Hey Edge, esto sabe muy bien.

-Claro que sabe bien, lo hice yo mismo.

¿Tan pequeño y ya preparaba su comida? eso era increíble, aunque eso explicaba la cantidad de magia en esa comida, seguramente tenía que ver con sus rasgos combinados.

-¿cuantos años tienes niño?- la curiosidad de Sans se había activado ahora.

-Pues tengo 11, pero ya pronto cumplire 12- lo dijo como si ya fuera todo un adulto.

-¿No deberían ser tus padres quienes te preparen el desayuno?

Entonces fue la mirada del esqueleto la que se dirigió al piso, era evidente que hubo algo en esa pregunta que lo hizo perder un poco de su ánimo, pero luego siguió hablando.

-Mamá no está y Papá trabaja todo el día, así que solo somos mi hermano y yo... y de los dos soy el que mejor cocina.

-Hamm... ya veo, disculpa si hice un comentario que te hiciera sentir mal.

-No, está bien, eso ya no importa... entonces ¿te gustó? porque si es así puedo traerte más mañana y todos lo demás días después del colegio.

-Hehehe, si me gustó pero- un poco magia azul se acumuló en sus pómulos- no necesitas traer comida a diario.

-Pero me dijiste que te gustó...

-No lo tomes a mal Edge, sí me gustó pero mi digestión es más lenta que la tuya, con lo que me has dado estaré satisfecho por una semana al menos, incluso puede que dure más, tu comida tiene una gran cantidad de magia y yo no uso mucha.

-Uh, ya veo... ¿pero aun así puedo venir mañana a verte?

La pregunta llegó a los oídos de Sans y no pudo menos que sorprenderse, este niño en realidad estaba en toda la disposición de ser su amigo, además él también tenía ganas de seguir en contacto con el pequeño, ya que eran años desde la última vez que tenía ese tipo de conexión con alguien.

-Claro que sí Edge, aquí estaré a esta misma hora, ya que por las mañanas tengo que dejar que el sol me caliente lo suficiente.

Edge se dió cuenta que en realidad sabía muy poco de la forma en que funcionaba el cuerpo de los reptiles, salvo algunas cosas que quizá habría leído en algún libro sobre Ciencias Naturales como por ejemplo...

-¿entonces al igual que las serpientes... tu sangre o más bien tu magia es fría?

-Si, tengo que ponerme bajo los rayos directos del sol o buscar alguna fuente de calor para que mi cuerpo funcione adecuadamente.

-¿Y en la época en que hace frío qué haces? digo, no es que caiga nieve en este lugar, pero hay ocasiones en las que la temperatura baja bastante y seguro que eso no fácil para ti.

-Hehehe si, durante esos días trato de mantener el calor saliendo lo menos posible, y si los días son soleados hay menos problema, además en mi madriguera es difícil pasar frío.

-Oh ya veo...- en ese momento se escuchó un zumbido y seguido de una sola nota que provenía del celular del niño, un modelo con solo lo necesario- es un mensaje de mi hermano, me tengo que ir, pero mañana vendré sin falta, te vere aqui Sans.

-Esta bien, entonces mañana seguiremos conversando.

-Si, hasta mañana amigo.

Edge se levantó y se fue en dirección hacia el parque, mientras Sans simplemente lo vio marcharse, fue agradable platicar con el niño y al final también había obtenido algo de comer en el proceso, eso de tener un amigo no estaba nada mal.

\-------------------------------

Dentro de su alma estaba realmente entusiasmado con la idea de tener un nuevo amigo y con ver nuevamente al pequeño esqueleto que conoció el día anterior, pero de la misma forma su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, ¿y si no venía? ¿y si le hacía algo malo? ¿o si solo lo engañaba para exhibirlo ante los demás caminantes?

No, lo mejor era no pensar en eso, además era solo un niño y si hubiera querido hacerle algo sin duda lo habría hecho desde el preciso momento en que se conocieron.

La hora era casi la misma en la que se encontraron el día anterior y Sans esperaba al lado del mismo tronco caído; simplemente contemplando las hojas de los árboles, escuchando el canto de la aves y respirando el aire del bosque que siempre había sido su hogar.

Después de un momento escuchó el sonido de unos pasos sobre la hojarasca del suelo, era la señal de que Edge se aproximaba.

-Heya Edge.

-Hola Sans!! creí que no quizás no vendrías- era curioso ver que ambos por su parte tuvieron las mismas inseguridades- espero no haberte hecho esperar.

-Nah, llegue hace poco tiempo, me da gusto verte otra vez.

Rápidamente el esqueleto se sentó en el tronco y puso su mochila en sus rodillas comenzando a sacar algo de su interior.

-Te traje algo y antes de que me digas que aun sigues lleno déjame decirte que no es comida, toma es para ti- entonces sacó algo hecho de tela y se lo entregó a Sans.

Cuando la lamia lo tomó lo extendió en el aire, era una chaqueta con capucha y del mismo color del tejido ectoplásmico en su cola, el color azul de la Paciencia.

-Es muy bonita, pero no debería...

-Tonterías, te la estoy regalando, era mía pero ya no me queda, además me gusta más usar prendas rojas y negras, además cuando me dijiste que a veces no sales cuando hace frío de inmediato pensé en dartela, combina muy bien con tu cola.

-Edge... gracias, te prometo que la usaré y la cuidare mucho.

-No te preocupes, si se ensucia puedo llevarla a mi casa y lavarla ahí.

Aun cuando no hacía frío y el día era bastante cálido Sans tomó la prenda y se la puso, era suave y muy cómoda además de oler de una forma muy parecida a las flores, iba a atesorar esa chaqueta durante los días venideros.

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron a conversar como lo habían hecho el día anterior, estaban conociéndose el uno al otro disfrutando de la amistad que inesperadamente surgió entre los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me va a dar diabetes con tanta dulzura de estos dos; bueno así es como este Sans obtiene su tan conocida chaqueta azul, ¿o acaso creían que andaba vestido? naaa pues que no ven que es una criatura de la creación vagando por los bosques cual ninfa... aham, perdón por el divague.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya se había vuelto costumbre y como dicen algunos... "la costumbre se hace ley y la ley no se quebranta"; de esa forma las visitas de Edge al bosque se volvieron ley entre los dos, platicaban mucho sobre la vida del esqueleto, le contaba sus logros, sus frustraciones y reían juntos por cosas tontas.

Edge le contaba a su amigo sobre cómo su padre se había quedado solo al cuidado de él y su hermano mayor, de como era un esqueleto muy inteligente pero algo severo, no era cruel pero siempre esperaba no menos que excelencia por parte sus hijos, en lo que fuese que emprendieran les hacía hincapié en la importancia de ser el mejor y no estar por debajo de nadie más. 

Por ejemplo al pequeño le gustaba el dibujo y en ocasiones su padre lo enviaba a cursos para que perfeccionara su técnica, en cambio su hermano tenía una gran fascinación por la astronomía y la música y en cuanto hubo la oportunidad las clases de solfeo y violín fueron una realidad; Edge admitía que en ocasiones la presión era demasiada pero gracias a sus escapadas al bosque lograba despejar su mente. 

Cada instante era genial para ambos, en ocasiones platicaban o para ser más preciso era Edge quien platicaba, mientras que el otro monstruo estaba más entretenido con escucharlo hablar, a fin y al cabo su Paciencia CASI no conocía límites y con su ahora amigo era como escuchar una dulce melodía; en varias ocasiones Edge dibujaba el paisaje cercano al Monte Ebott, una de esas veces el esqueleto dibujó a Sans, a pesar de la insistencia de éste de no hacerlo ya que temía que al ver alguien los dibujos supiera de su existencia, sin embargo fue un regalo del chico así que la lamia lo conservó a salvo dentro de su madriguera. 

Tambien Edge le contaba que la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela solían rehuir de él, humanos y monstruos por igual, que de alguna forma le era difícil hacer amigos, que tenía algunos cuantos pero que nada se comparaba con la popularidad de su hermano mayor; el esqueleto no lo decía, pero Sans lo supo siempre, su amigo estaba casi tan solo como él.

Cuando al fin Sans se sentía lo suficientemente en confianza con Edge dió el siguiente paso y le mostró la forma de llegar a su madriguera, le mostró pacientemente qué sendero tomar y qué lugares y árboles usar como referencia, por lo menos el camino no era difícil pero era necesario llegar hasta las faldas del monte. Una vez que Sans hizo eso su lazo se volvió más real para ambos, su amistad era cada vez más fuerte.

\------------------------------------

Los horas transcurrían con calma, los días corrían de manera incesante y el tiempo se contó entonces en años, el niño crecía a la vista de un inmutable Sans, cada hueso comenzaba a dejar ver la obvia adolescencia de Edge y ahora el niño era un chico de 14 años que no dejaba de visitar a su amigo en el bosque, visitas que solo frenaban un poco durante la época de exámenes, pero que se volvían más frecuentes durante las vacaciones.

Fue durante las vacaciones del verano en que el esqueleto ya tenía 14 años cuando encontró un libro especial en la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, era ni más ni menos que un libro sobre seres mitológicos muy interesante, por lo que se imaginó que le interesaría mucho verlo a Sans.

-Entonces... ¿conoces a otros monstruos como tu? 

-Si te refieres a otras lamias, pues si, hace tiempo estuvo otra lamia por aquí... pero no se quedó mucho tiempo... hamm, casi nunca entramos a otros territorios a menos que sea... por asuntos.... muy específicos.

-¿Y qué me dices de otros? como sirenas o algunos otros tipos.

-Ah pues tengo entendido que si hay sirenas en el mar, pero ya que no estamos tan cerca de la costa... pero no sé porqué me preguntas eso, yo sé que hay centauros del otro lado de los arbustos, y por lo que vi se dedican a patrullar el parque.

Ese comentario dejó a Edge con cara de asombro y de extrañeza mientras fruncia el seño. 

-Eso no es posible, si hubiera centauros en la ciudad ya los habría visto, algo así no pasa desapercibido y más aún si vigilaran el parque, debes de haber visto mal.

-No!, yo lo ví, estaba cerca de los arbustos un día y alcance a ver por debajo de la cerca las patas de caballo y por encima de las hojas estaba el torso de un humano, sin duda era un centauro, además la gente lo saludaba al pasar con mucho respeto.

La cara de Edge dejaba ver una mueca de incredulidad, ¿cómo era posible que Sans hubiese visto un centauro en el parque y él no? no, seguramente esto era un error.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?, no es que no te crea, pero no es posible que después de tanto tiempo viniendo aquí yo no haya visto eso...

-Te lo juro, yo estaba pegado al suelo para que no me vieran y por debajo de los arbustos vi sus patas de caballo y cuando alce la mirada alcance a ver la parte superior de un humano, la gente al verlo lo saludaba con respeto.

Edge lo pensó por un momento, quizá habría una explicación para lo que había visto la lamia, así que miró la hora en su teléfono, sí lo que pensaba era cierto estaban a tiempo para comprobar que en efecto no había esa clase de monstruos en la ciudad; convenció a Sans de que acercaran lo más posible a la cerca y esperaron un poco detrás de los árboles.

-Mira, ahí tienes la prueba de que no hay esa clase de especie por aquí- el esqueleto le señaló a Sans una figura que iba al trote cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-Yo sigo viendo a un tipo con patas de caballo y torso humano- la cercanía de la lamia al suelo le daba el ángulo preciso para crear la ilusión de que un jinete y su caballo eran un mismo ser y el otro se percató de eso.

-Oye Sans... ¿me das permiso de levantarte un poco del suelo?

El nombrado se sorprendió un poco, pero accedió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y luego sintió que Edge pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus axilas para ayudarlo a ver sobre la cerca; bueno ahora se daba cuenta que lo que pensaba era un centauro era un guardia del parque montado a caballo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera risa tonta en su mano; ahora su amigo lo regresaba lentamente al suelo.

-Te lo dije, aquí no hay esa clase de monstruos.

-Bueno, parece que yo estaba demasiado _montado_ en esa idea.

-Oh estrellas, tú también... No!!!

\-------------------------------------------

Cada día su amistad era de lo mejor, pero lo último que hubiera pensado era tener que afrontar lo que estaba por venir, tenía algo que decirle a su amigo y seguramente sería algo difícil de procesar para ambos.

Ese día encaminó sus pasos por el sendero que bien sabía después de recorrerlo en numerosas ocasiones, iba a ver a la lamia que conocía hacía varios años atrás; ahora ya tenía 17 de edad y muchos de sus momentos los pasó cerca de ese sitio, conservando la existencia y la relación que tenía con ese monstruo desde el momento en que se conocieron en secreto.

En cuanto llegó pudo ver a Sans recostado en el suelo dejando que el sol calentase su cuerpo como lo hacía siempre que lo necesitaba, hoy tenía como siempre puesta la chaqueta que le regaló y que de alguna forma logró conservar en buen estado; era otoño y el viento ya soplaba entre los árboles. 

-Edge!! espero que te haya ido bien en estos días, me alegra que hayas venido.

-Si... muy bien, oye, vine porque quiero hablar contigo- era difícil pero tenía que decírselo, esto era algo que no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo, pues si lo hacía solo volvería peor la situación, de solo pensar en eso sentía aún más nervios en su alma.

-Oh! claro, ya sabes que soy todo oídos para ti. 

-Bueno, ya sabes que hace tiempo escogí lo que pienso estudiar en la Universidad ¿verdad?

-Si, me dijiste que quieres ser Arq... Arqu... Arquitecto.

Sans siempre estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía en la vida de su amigo y no pudo evitar ver la expresión de nervios en su cara, ¿qué era lo que necesitaba hablar con él?

-Así es, mira... ¿porque no lees esto?- Edge le extendía una hoja doblada en tres partes, recordando a la vez como él mismo le enseñó a leer y escribir a la lamia muchos años atrás, sin imaginar que ahora le daba a leer un papel que lo cambiaría todo entre los dos.

El otro tomó la hoja y cuidadosamente comenzó a leer...

_"Estimado Señor Kunstler nos es grato informarle que usted a sido aceptado en la Licenciatura en Arquitectura de la Universidad...."_

Seguía leyendo mientras se sentía sumamente felíz porque esto significaba que Edge alcanzaba un logro más en su vida.

-Oh estrellas!! muchas felicidades Edge... espera, ¿porque no estas feliz?

-Sans, me aceptaron en una prestigiosa Universidad y mi padre está muy complacido con eso, pero esa escuela... queda un poco lejos de Ciudad Ebott- el esqueleto sentía que su alma vibraba con ansiedad pero no iba a permitir que eso lo viera el otro monstruo- eso quiere decir que debo irme cuando termine el Invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y aquí es cuando todos comenzamos a sufrir... oh si


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo sad.

-Yo... entiendo por completo, esto tendría que pasar algún día y además me hace muy feliz saber que vas a convertirte en un gran profesionista- nada podía sentirse más falso que esas palabras en su boca, cuando su mente claramente le gritaba que una vez más se quedaría solo y que Edge se olvidaría de él con la distancia de por medio.

-Debí decírtelo antes, esa carta llegó hace poco más de un mes y he tratado de encontrar alguna solución para no dejare atrás.

-Pero Edge no tienes por que preocuparte, ya he estado solo, desde mucho tiempo antes de que nos conocieramos, tu debes enfocarte en tus estudios y no pensar en esa clase de cosas.

El esqueleto que ahora era una de las personas más altas que Sans hubiera visto antes lo miraba con cierta expresión de dolor.

-Durante este mes he pensado en todas las opciones, incluso pensé en llevarte conmigo al campus, pero... es muy peligroso, es muy fácil que alguien te descubra en ese lugar y además nunca es bueno sacar a una especie fuera de su hábitat...

Por más que intentara no hacer ver la situación como un desastre a la vuelta de la esquina, le parecía que Sans ya se había hecho a la idea de perder a su único amigo y eso era lo que hacía que el alma del más alto vibrará con tristeza en el interior de sus costillas.

\- Lo digo en serio, estaré bien, no debes preocuparte por mi, en verdad me hace muy feliz este logro tuyo... y por lo que sé que traerá el futuro para ti.

En ese punto Sans ya no sabía qué más hacer o decir, notó que sus palabras no llegaban a aliviar al otro por más que lo intentara, así que solo jugueteaba nerviosamente con la carta en sus manos viendo hacia el suelo.

-Creo... que tengo una idea y si no me equivoco puede que funcione bastante bien.

...

Al día siguiente a la hora a la que siempre acostumbraban verse el alto esqueleto llegó al claro del bosque a las afueras de la madriguera donde la Lamia lo estaba esperando pacientemente; en cuanto se encontraron Edge sacó de su ropa un objeto un poco ovalado y de color rojo.

-He aquí la solución, aunque estemos lejos con esto podremos seguir comunicándonos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un teléfono celular, te voy a enseñar a usarlo y con él podré llamarte o enviarte mensajes cada vez que quiera.

-Que increible!, a pesar de estar lejos podremos seguir conversando... enseñame, aprenderé rápido, te lo prometo.

Sans era muy inteligente y eso nunca fue un secreto para Edge, aquello que él le enseñaba a su amigo este lo aprendía casi de inmediato; quizá fuera por su mente sobrenatural o simplemente era un espécimen fuera de lo ordinario, pero al menos eso ayudó en que casi solo en esa tarde el pequeño lograra utilizar por completo el dispositivo.

Al final de la tarde Sans ya dominaba el celular a la perfección, al menos eso era un consuelo para el esqueleto, ahora podría hablar con él sin hacerlo sentir abandonado y sin tener que sentirse solo también.

-Creo que por lo que más debes preocuparte es de no mojarlo y mantener la batería cargada... hay unos contactos en el parque, cerca de la zona donde se almacenan las cosas de limpieza donde podrás recargar, además a este tipo de modelos la batería aún le es suficiente por una semana.

-No te preocupes, lograré encontrar la forma de hacerlo, además con mi suéter puesto ahora puedo salir de noche también y en mi madriguera estará a salvo del agua.

-Muy bien!, debo retirarme para asegurarme que mi hermano Red y mi padre no estén discutiendo otra vez, últimamente no han logrado vivir en paz.

-oh estrellas, esta bien... y muchas gracias por el celular, lo cuidaré mucho.

-Espero que no falle mientras no estoy cerca, es un modelo bastante viejo.

-Oye ahora que lo mencionas ¿no es este el celular que tenías cuando eras niño?

Edge miraba sorprendido a la lamia, claro que era su viejo celular, no pudo comprar uno sin levantar las sospechas de su padre o su hermano y ya que nunca tiró el dispositivo lo tuvo a la mano para dárselo a su amigo.

-Aun lo recuerdas... si, es mi viejo celular así que debes cuidarlo aún con más razón.

El otro se sentía simplemente honrado de que le hubiera dado un objeto que le perteneció varios años atrás. 

....

Esa noche Sans recibió su primer mensaje de texto.

_EDGE:_ _ Buenas noches Sans, descansa, yo te avisaré cuando iré a verte otra vez. _

\----------------------------------------------

Era más fácil pretender que nada era fuera de lo normal al principio, que nada estaba por suceder y pensar que cada día no estaba más cerca de la partida del más alto o al menos eso era lo que Sans quería pensar.

Pero por más que no quisiera pensar en eso, el momento que menos quería que sucediera llegó sin que hubiera algo que lo evitara; Edge se iría lejos, a la Ciudad Capital, a las más prestigiosa Universidad.

En realidad este era el día anterior a la partida del esqueleto ya que no podría ir a despedirse al día siguiente porque estaría muy ocupado con su mudanza al departamento que su padre le pagaría durante su estancia en la universidad.

-Sabes, no me gustan las despedidas... en verdad desearía poder llevarte conmigo.

-No Edge, no debes pensar en esas cosas, esto es por tu bien, además me has prometido llamar y mensajear cada vez que puedas, eso es suficiente para mi.

La cara del joven esqueleto dejaba ver cierta tristeza por dejar no solo a Sans sino toda su vida atrás en la Ciudad Ebott; no se lo decía a nadie pero la idea de empezar desde cero, en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie le asustaba pero no iba a dejar de ser valiente, pues al final también era el inicio de una nueva aventura. 

Ese día se vieron en el lugar del árbol caído, para evitar quitarle tiempo a Edge; estaban en sus posiciones de siempre, el esqueleto sentado sobre el tronco y la lamia sentado sobre el piso dejando que su cola se moviera de un lado a otro.

-Sans, prometeme que no buscaras tu comida otra vez entre la basura- nada podía ahora quitarle la idea de que al darle de comer a su amigo le había hecho un daño al no forzarlo a cazar otra vez.

-Yo... haré lo posible por cazar mis alimentos... o al menos la mayoría.

-No Sans, podrías enfermarte ¿qué haré si algo te pasa y yo estoy lejos?

-Edge... yo no puedo enfermarme y lo sabes y nada me pasará, no tengo más de cien años en balde, sumando que no hay otros depredadores con mis capacidades por aquí.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, era por demás incómodo y abrumador, sabían que el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

-Vendré en las vacaciones o cuando sea posible, te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo libre y si hay alguna emergencia tú también puedes hacer lo mismo- Edge comenzó a moverse más cerca de su amigo poco a poco, mientra el otro solamente miraba hacía al frente- Sans ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

Él nunca había sido muy afecto al contacto físico, pero era más por la falta de costumbre que por otra cosa, en ningún momento anterior le pidió a Sans ese tipo de atención, así que la lamia se sorprendió pero no iba a negarle nada al otro.

-Claro Edge, todos los que quieras- pero esa petición no hacía más que acentuar la tristeza en el ambiente para ambos, sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a ser él quien rompiera con la poca estabilidad del momento, no iba a dejar ver que este momento también le estaba doliendo como ningún otro... se había encariñado demasiado. 

El alto esqueleto se levantó del tronco y dobló su esbelta figura para levantar a Sans pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, alzando al otro por completo del suelo, así era más fácil abrazarlo, aún cuando eso implicaba que su cola colgaba como péndulo frente a él, notó entonces que el torso de la lamia era un poco más pequeño que el suyo y que su cola apenas y alcanzaba a tener el mismo largo de sus piernas.

-Por favor, cuidate mucho Sans.

-Lo haré Edge, lo haré, te lo prometo- una vez que una lamia daba su palabra no había marcha atrás.

Cuando el tiempo se agotó Edge tuvo que retirarse del bosque, mientras que Sans simplemente lo miraba caminar con dirección a la ciudad; una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y él la seco con los temblorosos dedos de su mano para ver que su lágrima del mismo azul de sus magia era real, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no lloraba? ¿había llorado cuando la otra Lamia lo dejó?, eso era algo que no lograba recordar, lo unico que ahora podía procesar era que estaba ahí parado sosteniendo el celular con su otra mano pegada a su pecho al tiempo que miraba a su único amigo marcharse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora un momento triste, pero tranquilos, esto no durará mucho.

Aún cuando creyó que las promesas se quedarían solo como palabras vacías fue grato descubrir su error, la primera llamada fue un consuelo y una verdadera alegría para su alma; su amigo ya estaba instalado en el campus y contaba emocionado sobre sus compañeros, monstruos y humanos por igual, aun cuando con el pasar de los días volvía a ser obvio que las personas se alejaban de él, pero en menor medida que cuando era niño.

Los mensajes también eran bastante frecuentes, según Edge las clases eran muchas al inicio de la licenciatura, pero conforme avanzaban los semestres mucho más demandantes se volverían; en algunas ocasiones Sans olvidaba recargar el celular y recibía regaños por parte del esqueleto, pero eso era igual de agradable que los días en que solo platicaban de cosas triviales.

Incluso Edge le llamaba mientras hacía las compras de cada semana o antes de llegar demasiado puntual como siempre a sus clases.

El joven estudiante de Arquitectura no había logrado venir en las vacaciones de su primer año, siempre hubo algo que lo detenía, así que la única opción fue seguir manteniendo la comunicación con ayuda del viejo dispositivo celular. 

Luego de un año de comunicación a distancia por fin el esqueleto lograba volver a su hogar y por ende al lado de la lamia a la cual ya tenía años de conocer; ese reencuentro fue feliz, algo que ambos habían deseado durante mucho tiempo, volver a verse, conversar como en los viejos tiempos, incluso Edge dibujaba nuevamente el paisaje del bosque cercano al Monte Ebott, pero esta vez su técnica era perfecta, precisa en cada detalle, su mano no vacilaba en cada trazo; le contaba a Sans que en la escuela lo hacían dibujar hasta el cansancio fachadas y edificios completos para que practicara sus habilidades de tal forma que eso diera paso a la elaboración de planos.

Fueron momentos de felicidad... al menos hasta que Edge le contó a Sans que su hermano Red tenía una relación sumamente destructiva con su padre, ambos peleaban más que antes, como si desde la partida del más joven la barrera entre ambos hubiese crecido y fue bastante obvio que estaban más allá del punto sin retorno.

-¿Pero porque pelean tanto?

-Red no logra acomodarse a las exigencias de Papá... él lo llevó casi a rastras para audicionar en el conservatorio; creo que ultimadamente mi hermano ha encontrado personas con gustos más afines a los suyos musicalmente hablando, ha llegado tarde a casa... si acaso llega y ha dejado de práctica música clásica, se ha rebelado por completo.

-Supongo que eso va en contra de todo lo que tu padre esperaba de él- una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en cara de Sans- seguramente toda la situación te hace mucho ruido en la cabeza... 

-Agh!! no pudo con tus bromitas en este momento Sans, esto es serio, creo que desde que me fui su relación ha llegado al punto de quiebre.

-Oh... bueno perdona creí que podría hacerte sentir mejor con una bromita.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa de cualquier manera, además me ha dado mucho gusto verte esta vez.

Sans no había cambiado en absoluto, las lamias no envejecen igual que la mayoría de los monstruos debido a sus largas vidas, así que el tiempo se había detenido para él, pero para Edge, el tiempo seguía cambiando su apariencia, su cara ya no tenía rastros de la infancia en la que el otro lo había conocido, ya era un adulto.

Entre conversaciones de la escuela y de las pocas que cambiaban en el bosque, los dos pasaron una buena tarde, poniéndose al corriente de lo poco que no lograban decirse por medio de los mensajes y de las llamadas.

-Espero no tardar en venir tanto la próxima vez... aunque no creo poder prometerte lo contrario.

-Las promesas nunca se deben hacer a la ligera, yo estoy conciente de la importancia de tus estudios.

-Claro el Gran Edge P. Kunstler será el mejor arquitecto que ha visto esta ciudad.

-Sé que así será, eres tan genial.

Después de esas vacaciones y sus respectivas visitas la vida regresó una vez más a ser la constante espera de los mensajes y llamadas del esqueleto, quien no se olvidaba de su amigo en el bosque.

\--------------------------------------------------

Una vez más el tiempo hizo rodar sus engranajes y los días marchaban de forma implacable, y en cada uno de ellos una lamia en a las faldas del Monte Ebott esperaba que un pequeño aparato sonase, siendo señal de que alguien pensaba en él. 

Desde la última visita del joven estudiante había pasado ya casi un año, tiempo durante el cual las llamadas eran menos largas pero seguían ahí, los mensajes eran igual cortos pero dejaban ver que no lo había dejado en el olvido.

...

Una mañana mientras Sans trataba de cambiar las hojas que le servían de cama escuchó unos pasos acercándose a su madriguera lentamente; no creyó posible que se tratara de ÉL, si a así fuera le habría avisado de su visita, le hubiera llamado o mandado algún mensaje, por lo cual sintió un poco de temor, pero conforme las pisadas fueron más cercanas pudo reconocer las pisadas del alto esqueleto y su alma se llenó de felicidad haciendo que dejara todo y reptó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al sendero.

-Edge!!...- toda su felicidad se esfumó en cuanto vio al joven estudiante, su cara estaba totalmente vacía de emociones y su siempre erguida figura dejaba ver un ligero encorvamiento, además de que todo su atuendo era de color negro, si bien el joven usaba mucho ese color era más normal verlo combinarlo con otros colores- ¿estas bien? ¿porque no me avisaste que vendrías?

El aludido simplemente lo miró por un momento y luego simplemente se sentó sobre el suelo sin importarle si se ensuciaba en el proceso. 

-Sans, mi padre... el murió... ayer fue su funeral, tuve que venir tan pronto como pude y apenas logré despedirme de él, estuvo un tiempo enfermo ocultandonos su condición... él... Sans, esto es terrible, estuve tan solo, todo el tiempo.

-Lo lamento tanto... espera ¿y tu hermano no estaba ahí contigo?- poco a poco seguía acercándose hasta quedar a su lado 

-Poco tiempo después que vine ellos... discutieron terriblemente y Red se fue, dejó la casa y ahora que esto sucedió no hizo NADA!- la tristeza era notoria en su tono, pero su rasgo de la Ira se hacía notar de igual forma. 

-Edge, tranquilo en verdad lo lamento ojalá yo hubiera podido...

-Maldita sea, no me digas eso, tu no podrías acompañarme!!

Ante el comentario y la forma en que lo había dicho hizo sentir culpable al más bajo, por lo que este retrocedió un poco llevándose ambas manos al pecho mientras miraba al suelo, después de todo tenía razón, él no podía salir del bosque pues se arriesgaba a ser atrapado o algo peor. Sin embargo tan pronto como se dió cuenta de la forma en que se había dirigido a la lamia sintió remordimiento, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar inesperadamente al monstruo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo, con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el hombro cubierto de la vieja chaqueta azul; Sans notó el leve movimiento de los hombros de su amigo y entonces vio que estaba llorando así simplemente lo dejó ser, dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda sin decir una sola palabra más.

Después de un rato Edge se apartó y ya se notaba un poco más tranquilo, pero era evidente que estaba pasando por un dolor que el tiempo no iba a lograr curar del todo.

-Perdón, tu no tienes la culpa, no mereces que te hable de esa forma.

-Yo entiendo, todo fue tan repentino y supongo que no debe ser fácil... ¿no tienes más familiares?

-Solo unos tíos que se llamaban igual que mi padre, Gaster (vaya mala idea del abuelo), y un par de primos que igual estuvieron presentes durante el funeral... pero yo lo necesitaba a él, no creí que sus diferencias llegaran a ese punto, no fue ni siquiera por mi, y pensar que dijo que su deber como hermano mayor era apoyarme en todo.

-Las personas siempre cambian, quizá no pudo...

-No, él no quiso estar aquí y no quiero hablar más de eso, solo vine a verte porque quería tratar de distraerme, pero tengo que irme, los maestros no me concederan todo el tiempo del mundo y...

-Si claro, debes volver a la escuela, seguro eso le habría gustado a tu padre.

-Si... gracias por estar aquí Sans.

Un ligero rubor azulado se formó en las mejillas de la lamia pero de inmediato hizo un esfuerzo por dispersar su magia, esperaba que eso hubiera pasado desapercibido por Edge y al parecer así fue pues en ese instante se estaba levantando de piso.

-Ten cuidado Edge, y recuerda que yo estoy contigo.

El esqueleto ya comenzaba a encaminarse por el sendero y solo alcanzó a decir mientras se alejaba.

-Te llamo después- dejando una vez más a Sans en el bosque.

...

Sin embargo después de ese día ninguna otra llamada o mensaje llegó a un celular que permanecía prendido con la esperanza de no ser olvidado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> momentos tristes y momentos felices... ya lo verán

Al principio imaginó que solo se trataba de una necesidad de espacio, que quizá su amigo deseaba tener algo de tiempo para pensar y poner su mundo otra vez en orden, pero conforme fueron pasando los días se volvía evidente la falta de comunicación entre ambos, para cuando pasaron semanas Sans estuvo tentado a hacer la llamada él mismo, pero luego se dijo para sí que no debía molestar a Edge.

Sin importar si las llamadas o los mensajes no llegasen la lamia siguió cuidando del viejo dispositivo con esmero, siempre procuraba mantenerlo cargado, durante las lluvias lo ponía en el lugar más seco de su madriguera, a veces creía que ya no sonaría nunca más y eso le hacía pensar que lo mejor era desistir de mantener esa esperanza... pero él se lo había prometido.

Las promesas nunca deben tomarse a la ligera, eso es lo que siempre había creído, hasta ahora... así que pensando que si bien esta había sido una etapa realmente bella de su vida era visible que estaba terminada y lo último que le hizo darse cuenta de eso fue un hecho tan simple como esperado por él, poco después de un año de la última visita de Edge el viejo celular dejó de funcionar por completo, simplemente un día no encendió más y para Sans eso solo hizo abismal la desconexión entre ambos.

Ahora Edge no era más que el segundo monstruo en la vida de la lamia que lo dejaba solo para continuar con su larga existencia sin esperar la compañía de alguien más; más aún cuando al poco tiempo Sans entró en celo, mismo que llegaba para todos los de su especie cada 10 años, ya que con vidas tan largas, no podían tener esos periodos tan seguido como otra clase de monstruos, de lo contrario podría hacer una sobrepoblación de ellos... bueno quizá esta era también la razón por la que quedaban tan pocos en el mundo; así el celo solo sirvió para hacer más evidente su soledad y la falta de un verdadero compañero.

\-------------------------------------

¿Qué noche era esta? era su noche, no iba a dejar de serlo simplemente por las cosas sucedidas en el pasado, no cuando esta era siempre la noche esperada en cada uno de sus años, los buenos, los malos, los peores, los especiales y lo que habían pasado desapercibido.

Siempre en esta noche en especifico buscaría el mejor lugar posible, en esta como muchas otras antes vería la primera Luna llena de la primavera brillar entre las numerosas estrellas de la gran bóveda celeste.

Ya no pensaba en pedir deseos al brillante astro en el cielo, no, eso era algo en lo que había dejado de tener fé, se estaba resignando a que no era tan simple como pedir un amigo o un acompañante ¿porque tenía que ser él precisamente la única lamia que no quería vivir en soledad? quizá simplemente era diferente a los demás, quizá solo era un defecto.

Eran ya 7 años desde que Edge se fue para iniciar su educación universitaria, 2 de ellos con comunicación a distancia y los otros 5 en el silencio total, ni una sola visita, ni un rastro de que se acordara de él.

Hoy solo miraba la Luna por el simple placer de hacerlo, hoy estaba tan grande y brillante que la simple visión de la misma le hizo sentir una ligera sensación cálida en su alma... ya la había visto por un buen rato, lo mejor sería volver a la seguridad de su madriguera.

...

Un día nuevo había llegado con el sol de la mañana, el aire ya no era frío sino todo lo contrario, al menos de esta forma el cuerpo de Sans no se sentía entumecido como en los días de invierno; hoy simplemente saldría a tomar el sol fuera de su hogar y después... bueno quien sabe, quizá sólo daría la vuelta por el bosque.

Poco a poco estiró los huesos de su parte superior escuchando como algunos de ellos dejaban salir un ligero sonido de "pop", que relajante, ahora movía su cola de un lado a otro, su textura se veía bastante bien, ya que después de terminar el clima frío su tejido ectoplásmico había mudado de piel al igual que lo hacían las serpientes, era el mismo principio aun cuando él era mucho más grande que cualquier serpiente promedio... En fin, era momento de iniciar otro nuevo día.

\--------------------------------------

Estaba seguro que esta vez sí que había cometido un verdadero error, no podía evitar que su alma se sintiera rodeada de culpa, aun cuando una pequeña voz en la parte trasera de cráneo le decía que él no era el único que no hizo nada por no romper ese lazo.

Conocía el camino de sobra, podría haberlo caminado incluso con los ojos vendados, recordaba que en alguna ocasión incluso llegó a contar la cantidad de pasos que tenía que dar para llegar a su destino dentro del bosque.

¿Seguiría él ahí? ¿Lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos? ¿lo odiaría acaso? esas dudas y muchas otras atormentaban su mente desde mucho tiempo atrás; ¿cómo era posible que siendo él quien era, hubiese dejado una amistad así?... Totalmente despreciable, pero quizá las estrellas en el cielo le permitirían corregir tan terrible error... quizá.

Rogaba desde lo más profundo de su alma verlo ahí, sabiendo que nunca fue madrugador y que lo más seguro era que estuviese esperando a que el sol fuera más intenso para calentar su cuerpo; si, iba a pedir las más sinceras disculpas de su vida y aún si a pesar de eso no lo perdonaba no lo iba a culpar a él. 

... Oh benditas estrellas... ahí estaba él, su cola ectoplásmica brillaba de ese lindo color azul, el mismo que tenía la última vez que lo vio, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado con solo verlo ahí, recostado sobre el suelo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, su cara estaba colocada en posición opuesta, pero sin duda era él.

...

La lamia estaba tranquilamente tomando el sol, sacando su lengua en pequeño intervalos para poder captar cualquier aroma a su alrededor y poder reaccionar en caso de alguna amenaza, fue en ese momento que pudo captar un aroma, uno diferente a todo lo que había a su alrededor, era algo parecido a la canela, muy tenue pero sin duda estaba en el aire, se parecía al aroma de...

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y se giró en la dirección de donde provenía el olor, al hacerlo pudo ver una alta figura viéndolo, sintió que su alma comenzaba a vibrar alegremente dentro de su pecho y que sus ojos se abrían como platos antes la sola visión del esqueleto, quien vestía de forma elegante en su colores preferidos... Negro y rojo.

Su cuerpo se movió de forma casi automática y se apresuró a reptar porque sentía la profunda necesidad de darle un abrazo, así que extendió sus brazos mientras se apresuraba.

El alto esqueleto inclinó su cuerpo quedando en cuclillas, facilitando que la lamia llegara a él más rápido.

-EDGE!!!

Sans alcanzó a dar un buen salto antes de llegar hasta el otro y aterrizó en los brazos que también se habían extendido para recibirlo.

-Sans... oh por las estrellas Sans... perdoname- lo dijo mientras hacía delicadamente más fuerte el abrazo al pequeño monstruo.

-Edge!, volviste! por fin volviste! 

Esas palabras llenaron el alma del más alto de remordimientos, sin duda era el peor amigo del mundo y aún así este pequeño ser estuvo manteniendo la esperanza de que él regresara.

Sí, la esperanza se mantuvo en el alma de Sans, aun cuando este trataba de no hacer caso a ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo le decía una amiga que en esta historia en particular Sans es el corazón y el sentimiento encarnados y Edge es la razón y el pensamiento; en resumen, los hice para complementarse.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta era la hora de las disculpas...

-Sans, no sé qué decir, creí que quizá ya no me recordarías.

-Olvidarte... no creo que eso hubiera sido posible.

La mente de Sans estaba inundada de una sola pregunta... "¿Porque?"... quería sacar esa pregunta de sus pensamientos pronto, pero una vez más esperaría pacientemente por que las palabras salieran solas del propio Edge.

-No sabes cuanto lamento haberte alejado de esta forma pero...- sí, claro que tenía una explicación, ¿era una buena excusa? lo más seguro era que no, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por el amigo que lo espero por tantos años- después de la muerte de mi padre, me sentí perdido, demasiado alejado de la realidad, no solo lo perdí a él, si no que tambien a mi hermano, Red no quería saber nada de nadie, y yo terminé por... Rodearme de compañías poco favorables... O al menos algunas lo eran.

La lamia escuchaba atentamente las palabras del esqueleto mientras seguía en sus brazos. 

\- Por unos meses incluso descuide mis estudios, hasta que logré tocar fondo y conocí a una persona dentro de la pan... la situación en la que me había metido, ella me ayudó a salir, del embrollo en que me metí; la chica es buena amiga mía y me ayudó porque ella también quiso dejar ese ambiente, se llama Undyne.

-Vaya...- Sans sentía que esa era la probable causa del alejamiento de Edge - es bueno saber que has logrado hacer más amigos.

-Sí, logré hacer algunos... pero luego intente contactarte, no recuerdo muy bien cuando fue, pero ya no me contestaste ninguna llamada o mensaje y tu tampoco me llamaste en todo este tiempo ¿porque?

-Edge, el celular que me diste dejó de funcionar hace mucho y yo nunca hice una sola llamada o mensaje por que creí que estarías ocupado, que necesitabas espacio... o que... ya no querías saber nada de Ciudad Ebott... o de mí.

Ante sus últimas palabras Sans no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, la idea lo había atormentado por un tiempo, pero tener que confesárselo al esqueleto no dejó de ser doloroso, sin embargo no iba a dejar de decirle lo que sintió durante esos años

-... Bueno, es verdad que ese viejo aparato ya tenía demasiado uso, ahora que he regresado te conseguiré uno nuevo ya verás y te visitaré como en los viejos tiempos, no pienso descuidar tanto a mi amigo, recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

-¿Has vuelto para quedarte?!!

-¿Eh? oh si, luego de que terminé mis estudios de Licenciatura comencé la Maestría y al inicio de esa etapa pasó lo que menos esperaba, mi hermano Red volvió a contactarme, yo ya estaba trabajando en una firma constructora, no es que me faltara mucho el dinero, pero la práctica hace a los mejores, así que me empleé en ese lugar para empezar la vida real en el campo laboral, mi hermano me llamó en esos días y luego volvimos a vernos, él es ahora integrante de un grupo de rock con otros monstruos, así que estando de gira en la capital me contactó para pedirme disculpas por haberme dejado solo... en fin, terminé perdonandolo, es mi único hermano después de todo y era hora de seguir adelante... ah claro, vine para quedarme esta vez, estableceré mi estudio de trabajo aquí en esta ciudad y podremos vernos muy seguido también. 

-Eso suena muy bien, ahora trabajaras y viviras aqui entonces- Sans trataba de mantener sus expectativas bajas después de todo y a pesar del cariño que le tenía al esqueleto no iba a olvidar que ya había roto su promesa en una ocasión.

-Sí, me he especializado en dibujos en tercera dimensión, Renders, para ser más exactos, así que ahora puedo trabajar desde casa la mayor parte del tiempo... lo que me recuerda, Red y yo decidimos vender la casa de nuestro padre, era demasiado grande para nosotros y dividimos la ganancia... así que ahora vivo en un departamento más acorde a mi estilo de vida... quizá algún día pueda llevarte a visitarlo...

-No... no creo que eso sea bueno... yo, estoy un poco sucio todo el tiempo y además no es necesario. 

Edge nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos, pero hasta él pudo notar de su amigo estaba haciendo lo posible por no cruzar límites autoimpuestos, sabía de sobra que su alejamiento era la causa de la falta de ánimo en ese último comentario; era realmente el momento de forrarse de todo el valor y la humildad que tuviera a mano para pedir disculpas, por lo que bajó a la lamia al suelo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Humm, yo sé que me comporté como un mocoso luego de mi última visita y que descuide terriblemente nuestra amistad pero creeme cuando te digo que he vuelto para enmendar mis errores, el Gran Edge P. Kunstler te pide p... p... Perdón, por ser el peor amigo de la historia y por haber descuidado mis deberes amistosos para contigo, mi amigo del bosque.

Estrellas!! ¿cómo poder resistirse a palabras tan sinceras y dicha en la forma tan singular de este esqueleto? bueno, pues Sans tampoco lo sabía, así que su magia lo traicionó haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de su lindo color azul, y rápidamente soltó sus manos del otro para colocarse su capucha ocultando gran parte de su rostro, mientras su alma palpitaba fuertemente dentro de su costillar.

\- Y-yo acepto tus disculpas- ¿qué era este sentimiento explotando en el interior de su mismo núcleo? era como si no lo conociera de hace años y que al ver su rostro lo viera por primera vez, como si lo viera más atractivo que nunca... espera ¿QUÉ? oh no, estaba perdiendo el juicio por completo. 

-Bueno debo irme por hoy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hace solo dos días que regresé y tengo mucho que poner en orden, pero no te preocupes, mañana volveré, solo que quizá por la tarde y te traeré algo.

\- N-no tienes porque molestarte, e-enserio- ¿y ahora que rayos? ¿porque no dejaba de tartamudear como tonto? 

\- Por supuesto que no es molestia... Ahora que te veo con más detenimiento...- la lamia esperaba que no notara la forma en que su magia le estaba traicionando- ¿cómo lograste conservar esta chaqueta? Está tan vieja, incluso ha perdido el color y tiene varios hoyos. 

\- Hice lo que pude, no tuve los recursos a la mano para repararla.

\- Claro... Bueno como estaba diciendo, debo retirarme, pero volveré mañana antes de que se oculte el sol.

\------------------------------ 

Esperanza... siempre pensó que ya que ese era uno de los componentes del alma de los monstruos no le dió mucha importancia al hecho de que no la había perdido, seguía creyendo en Edge a pesar de todo, a pesar de la distancia y a pesar de la promesa rota, por lo tanto ahora creía que él volvería al día siguiente, así que fue un alivio verlo volver tal y como se lo dijo.

Edge cargaba en su mano una bolsa de esas que dan en los centros comerciales cada vez que se hace una compra en una tienda de lujo, se acercó hasta Sans y después de darle un cálido saludo se sentó en una roca cercana sacando de la bolsa una caja rectangular.

-Muy bien lo primero es que volvamos a tener comunicación aún cuando ya este aqui en la ciudad y esta vez espero que tu tambien me llames aún cuando no sea algo de vida o muerte- al tiempo que lo decía le sacaba un celular completamente nuevo de la caja y se lo entregaba a la lamia, quien lo recibió con un poco de sorpresa.

-Pero Edge, este se ve muy caro, con uno viejo como el anterior hubiera estado bien.

-Tonterías! un amigo mío no puede andar por ahí con algo de segunda mano, mucho menos tu.

De esa forma Sans terminó por aceptar el nuevo celular, un totalmente moderno con conexión WiFi y aplicaciones de mensajería instantánea, mismas que el esqueleto enseguida enseñó al otro a usar, una vez más la lamia demostraba una capacidad de aprendizaje abrumadores y rápidamente aprendió a usar el dispositivo.

-Bueno, es hora de hacer otro cambio, también te compré esto- entonces sacó de la misma bolsa una chaqueta azul prácticamente idéntica a la que vestía la lamia desde hace muchos años, el mismo azul que solo podía rivalizar con el de su rasgo personal y suave a simple vista, ah pero sobre todo con un bello pelaje blanco sintético en la capucha.

-Oh... n-no te hubieras molestado, es realmente bonito, me lo pondré ahora mismo- Sans se quitó la vieja chaqueta y enseguida Edge la tomó en su mano mientras era reemplazada por la nueva.

-Creo que es hora de tirar esta vieja...

-NO!... es decir, no la tires, no me parece correcto... yo...

-Uh, ya veo, la has llegado a apreciar mucho, esta bien, puedes guardarla pero al menos déjame coser esos hoyos o terminarás por perderla irremediablemente.

-Esta bien, pero de verdad no la tires, me gusta mucho.

¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por aquel que una vez más le demostraba su aprecio?... espera, eso quería decir que... ¿se estaba enamorando de su amigo de tantos años?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El momento de epifanía de Sans, pues ahora veremos un desarrollo diferente de la historia, se los aseguro.


	9. Chapter 9

Todo podría haber vuelto a ser tal y como era años atrás, pero no, ahora Sans tenía que estar desarrollando todos estos sentimientos por su amigo... no es que fuera algo malo per se, pero solo le hacía sentirse fuera de sí mismo.

Por su parte Edge estaba haciendo todo a su alcance por apagar la culpa que lo consumía desde unos años atras, despues de todo Sans era su primer amigo real (fuera de su propio hermano, quien se autoproclamó como su mejor amigo), fue el primero que no lo rechazó simplemente por ser un monstruo o por tener un alma con su buena porción de Ira; la lamia había sido una compañia sin prejuicios y sin condiciones en su vida y simplemente lo dejó de lado ante el primer problema...

De cualquier forma estaba regresando a viejos hábitos, las visitas al bosque era bastante frecuentes pero no eran diarias debido a su carga de trabajo, sin embargo los días que el ocupado esqueleto no lograba visitarlo era de esperar que le llegasen algunos mensajes y al menos una llamada para ver que todo estuviera en orden con su amigo.

Lo siguiente que volvió fueron las comidas preparadas por Edge, y por las estrellas que si antes cocinaba bien, ahora era como si cada comida estuviera preparada por los mismos dioses, ¿cómo puede alguien mejorar en algo en lo que ya es bueno? bueno, seguramente eso solo él era capaz de hacerlo, Sans sabía de sobra lo perfeccionista que lograba ser su amigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

De esa forma la lamia no dejaba de pensar que quizá su amigo podría estar sintiendo lo mismo por él, cuando en realidad el otro simplemente estaba tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que hizo sentir a Sans que su amistad no era de importancia. 

¿Pero cómo evitarlo? cada palabra en un mensaje, cada llamada y no olvidar las comidas... Sans no podía dejar de pensar en Edge, además en esos momentos cuando lo tenía en su mente no podía evitar que se formara una sonrisa en su cara... se estaba comportando como un tonto.

Lo único que lo hacía entristecer era que su relación estaba destinada al fracaso, ya que él, como lamia nunca se atrevería a dejar el bosque, no podía confiar en que todos los Caminantes le aceptaran con los brazos abiertos, o que no intentarán atraparlo para usarlo como algún tipo de entretenimiento o como mascota... una vez casi lo logran en el pasado. 

No.

No estaba dispuesto a que eso volviera a pasar, pero los momentos sin su amigo se estaban convirtiendo en horas de temor, de volver a ser olvidado, de no verle nunca más... quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo, no despegarse de su lado y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

¿Habría acaso alguna solución?

\---------------------------------------

_***tiempo atrás*** _

_Hace tiempo que él le hacía un poco de compañia, aunque no era de las más llevaderas al menos ya no estaba solo; un día llegó a su vida de improviso, le dijo que si le daba algo de hospedaje por un tiempo, pero se quedó por más de lo que esperaba._

_Era más activo que Sans pero era amable y le gustaba conversar con él, después de todo tenía tiempo sin ver a otro de su misma especie._

_\- ¿Sabes que escuché una vez?_

_\- A ver dime que escuchastes en uno de tus tantos viajes Blue- respondió Sans en una de sus muchas conversaciones mientras llovía en el exterior de la madriguera._

_\- Otra lamia que conocí me dijo que se le pueden pedir cosas a la Luna..._

_-Pffff, vamos... ¿vas a decirme que la Luna puede cumplirte lo que le pidas así nada más?_

_Blue lo miró mientras inflaba las mejillas en un puchero._

_-No quieras hacerme ver como un tonto Sans... además no me dejaste terminar._

_Ambas lamias estaban sentadas contra el muro de la madriguera viendo en la distante entrada ver la lluvia caer mientras conversaban._

_\- ok, dejame conocer ese secreto tan increíble del universo niño._

_-Hum, bueno como iba diciendo... puedes pedirle un deseo a la Luna, pero, debes de dar algo a cambio para que se haga realidad._

_Sans lo miraba con cierta incredulidad a la cara._

_-Bueno eso... tiene cierto sentido, igual no entiendo que podría querer de nosotros una deidad como la Luna._

_Los ojos de Blue como su nombre lo apuntaba era de un lindo color azul hielo y en ese momento miraban a la otra lamia con una gesto pícaro en ellos._

_\- Bueno deberías de saber que solo una cosa podría interesarle de nosotros a la Luna... nuestra Inmunidad._

_Vaya eso era... interesante por decirlo menos, las lamias no podían enfermar y eso les ayudaba a tener vidas sumamente largas, eso las vuelve prácticamente inmortales y sin duda era su mejor habilidad por llamarlo de alguna manera._

_Sin duda alguna renunciar a su Inmunidad es un precio justo por cualquier cosa que uno quisiera pedir a cambio, aún cuando eso implica renunciar algo tan propio._

_\- ¿ Y tu crees que ese tipo de cosas son ciertas?_

_\- Bueno! creo que cualquier cosa puede ser posible!_

_Blue podía ser tan inocente en algunas ocasiones pues era más joven que él, tenía tanta energía de sobra que para Sans fue difícil acomodarse a su ritmo de vida, siempre terminaban difiriendo en la poca atención que según la joven lamia ponía al cuidado de su hogar o de sus cacerías que al final terminaron por separar sus caminos._

_A Sans le dolió quedarse solo, pero no de una forma que sintiera que no podría vivir sin Blue, fue un dolor pasajero, esperaba que algún día ya no viviera más en soledad pero eso se veía tan distante..._

_\-----------------------------------------_

La lamia soñaba en muy raras ocasiones, no había mucha actividad en su vida como para estimular su mente de tal forma que ésta respondiera con sueño por la noche, sin embargo esta vez lo tuvo, soñó con Blue y fue más un viejo recuerdo que un sueño sobre una vieja conversación que tuvieron en una tarde lluviosa.

...

Sí tan solo hubiera una forma de poder estar más cerca de esa persona especial... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en el próximo capítulo comenzará una etapa intensa en la historia, ya lo verán.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selenofilia: amor y fascinación por la Luna

_Sans: Te espero al lado de los arbustos, una hora después que salga la Luna._

Bien, Sans había tomado esta decisión, lo hizo porque era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba estar con él, deseaba estar a su lado y no tener que separarse nunca más; además lo que esperaba y pensaba era que lo más seguro es que esto no pasara de un simple rumor, en realidad tenía poco que perder si no funcionaba... pero si era lo contrario la ganancia bien valía el riesgo.

Para hacer las cosas con más calma y asegurarse de haber terminado con todo su... asunto en paz le había enviado un mensaje a Edge diciéndole la hora y el lugar en el que se reuniría con él luego de hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Se sentía no muy en el fondo de su alma algo tonto, creyendo en supersticiones y en un rumor que no tenía ni la menor idea si iba a funcionar... quizá era peor no intentarlo y dejar que su propia vida se le escapara de las manos, sabiendo que había tenido la oportunidad a su alcance y la dejaría ir sin haberlo al menos intentado.

Cada día que habían pasado juntos desde su reencuentro era maravilloso, lleno de luz como en los viejos tiempos, no, era más que en los viejos tiempos, las palabras de Edge era como música en los oídos de Sans, sus comidas parecían sazonadas con cariño y su aroma personal le llegaba a parecer intoxicante... la lamia estaba ciega y locamente enamorado.

...

La Luna estaba comenzando a salir y tenía que estar en su rango de visión, esto sería una petición formal, así que imaginó que debería hacerlo mirándola de frente y sin duda en su alma.

Rayos! ¿cómo es que llegó a esa suposición en primer lugar? bueno no importaba, estaba a punto de tomar las verdaderas riendas de su vida en sus manos con este acto de valentía.

Pacientemente esperó hasta que vio la Luna levantarse por entre algunos de los montes cercanos, si, era luna llena aunque no era su Luna especial, no pudo esperar hasta que esa volviera a salir, esta era la primera del Otoño...habían pasado seis meses desde el regreso de Edge a Ciudad Ebott, y Sans sentía que no podía esperar más para poder estar con él.

Se terminó de armar de valor y al tiempo que miraba el satélite natural seguir su ascenso en la noche estrellada invocó su alma entre las palmas de sus manos, la dejó descansar ahí y la miró como si nunca antes la hubiera mirado, tan azul... esta era la hora, así que tomando su alma entre sus manos alzó su mirada hacía el cielo y comenzó a hacer su petición.

-Yo Sans, renunció a mi inmunidad y a ser una Lamia a cambio de poder convertirme en un Caminante, un esqueleto, para poder estar al lado de la persona a la que amo y junto a la que quiero estar para siempre.

La lamia espero mirando el circulo blanco en el cielo, y nada sucedía, simplemente nada... bueno, al parecer todo no era más que un simple rumor al que no debió hacer caso... ya vería qué excusa le daba a su amigo para haberlo citado a estas horas, así que por ahora regresaba su alma a su respectivo lugar.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar algo dentro de él se sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte jalón, el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas y cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras su visión se volvía totalmente blanca al tiempo que un extraño zumbido se abría paso en su cráneo; dentro de ese momento cegador alcanzó a escuchar una dulce voz que parecía más cantar que hablar.

_\- ¿Crees acaso que he vivido tantas vidas por mi cuenta? sus peticiones me han dado vida pequeños míos... Tu petición te será concedida, que logres el objetivo que buscas está en tus manos pequeño esqueleto, pues no hay marcha atrás en lo que me has pedido~~_

Sans sentía que toda su magia recorría su cuerpo a una velocidad extrema, pero a la vez todo su cuerpo se sentía como entumecido, no había dolor en ese momento sin embargo sentía temor por no poder controlar su magia.

Por un momento la luz blanca dio paso a la oscuridad y todas esa extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a desaparecer, él sabía que no había perdido el conocimiento, la oscuridad era simplemente por que su cuencas estaban completamente cerradas y ahora la sensibilidad estaba regresando poco a poco, sus sentidos se iban restableciendo a cada segundo.

Al fin decidió abrir sus ojos para darse que cuenta que estaba recostado boca arriba en el suelo del bosque, el cielo cubierto de estrellas aún estaba sobre él... su cuerpo... se sentía raro; lo mejor sería levantarse lentamente, sentarse y ver que había sido todo eso, logró con ayuda de sus brazos sentarse en el suelo y luego vio que todo estuviera en su lugar, si, tenía aún la cabeza sobre sus hombros, su chaqueta nueva puesta y sus piernas...

... ¿piernas?... ¡¡¿qué?!!

¡¡Entonces era cierto!!, oh estrellas, había dado su inmunidad a cambio de esto y funcionó, no era un simple cuento, era verdad, ahora era un Caminante, ya no era más una... oohh.

A pesar de descubrir este hecho no pudo evitar que en su cara se dibujara la más amplia de las sonrisas que alguna vez hubiera mostrado en su vida, se sentía inundado de alegría pues ahora ya no tendría que ocultarse más en el bosque y poder estar más tiempo al lado de Edge, sin ningún temor, ya nadie lo iba a capturar para encerrarlo en algún lugar o tratarlo como algún animal cuando no lo era.

Rápidamente sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el celular y antes de desbloquearlo vio una vez más sus nuevas extremidades, eran... más cortas de lo que esperaba que fueran, que raro, creyó que quizá tendría la misma estatura del otro esqueleto pero parecía que sería más bajo que él; ups, tampoco se había tomado la molestia de conseguir algo de ropa para su zona baja, ni modo tendría que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por cubrirse con la chaqueta también.

Cuando por fin despegó la mirada de su cuerpo desbloqueo el teléfono y vio que aún le quedaban unos muy decentes 20 minutos para la hora acordada con Edge, tiempo suficiente para ir hasta la cerca de arbustos del parque, uff, tan solo de pensar que en ese lugar se conocieron por primera vez y que ahora lo vería de pie también le hacía sentir que su alma vibraba de emoción en su interior. 

Solo era cosa de ponerse en pie y.... uoh!! eso no era tan fácil como parecía, sus nuevas piernas se movían pero cuando intentó mantenerse erguido y en pie le fue imposible, ya que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo; la caída le había dolido, pero se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el que no pensó... tenía piernas que no sabía usar... perfecto...

Vamos, que este era solo un pequeño inconveniente, seguro que al igual que el celular esto también lo iba a dominar en poco tiempo, sólo tenía que seguir intentando, una... dos... tres... bueno quizá cuatro...

Estrellas!!! ¿porque era tan difícil?, es decir, al menos todos los caminantes lo hacían ver tan fácil, bueno al menos aún tenía algo de tiempo, o al menos eso pensó hasta que una notificación de mensaje le hizo sacar nuevamente su celular, ¿QUE?!! era un mensaje del esqueleto.

_Edge:_ _Ya estoy esperándote cerca de los arbustos._

Oh no!!, Edge era terriblemente puntual y esta no era la excepción, ¿pero que iba a hacer?, no había forma de que lograra a caminar en el siguiente minuto, quizá debía mandarle un mensaje para que mejor viniera a buscarlo al lugar donde estaba, pero en realidad tenía tantas ganas de estar con él ahora mismo... realmente quería... en ese momento sintió que su magia dió un extraño tirón y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció, dando paso a una intensa oscuridad, luego tan pronto como eso llegó también dio paso a un nuevo entorno.

Wow!! estaba justo al lado de la cerca de arbustos del parque ¿cómo era eso posible?, justo hace unos instantes estaba en medio del bosque y ahora simplemente apareció aquí; es como si hubiera tomado alguna clase de atajo, quizá no solo recibió un cuerpo diferente al que tenía sino que quizá su inmunidad era suficiente para que la Luna le regalara esta muy útil habilidad. 

Muy bien ahora lo único que necesitaba era arrastrarse un poco hasta poder sacar su cabeza al otro lado de los arbustos y buscar al otro esqueleto. 

Apenas logró hacer un hueco con sus manos a través de los arbustos cuando alcanzó a ver a Edge, sí ahí estaba!! pero... lo que Sans no esperaba era verlo acompañado, es más, no era que simplemente estuviera con otra persona, si no que en ese lugar había otro esqueleto parado de detrás de su amigo y estaba abrazandolo, mientras parecía susurrar algo a su oído, lo que sea que le hubiera dicho hizo sonrojar al elegante esqueleto de traje negro y corbata roja; él nunca le había contado de este otro esqueleto, vestido con lo que parecía ser una sudadera naranja a la distancia.

Sans no pudo ver más y volvió a esconder sus rostro tras los arbustos y se dió cuenta de algo, nunca le preguntó a Edge si había alguien más en su vida ó si tenía puesta su atención en alguien más... la ex-lamia no pensó en todo eso, se había dejado llevar por su amor ciego hacia el otro y nunca consideró esas posibilidades, lo cual lo llevó a darse cuenta de algo.

Había cometido el mayor error de su vida, renunciando a ser él mismo por alguien que ya tenía a otro a su lado; y de la misma forma en que deseó llegar hasta aquí sin poder caminar, se enfocó en regresar a su madriguera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como haremos las cosas funcionar... pum giro inesperado en la trama, ya verán que lo que viene se vuelve más interesante con cada episodio, no me odien mucho, pero es que sino sería una historia plana, además ya les daré más oportunidades para odiarme.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de ver que sucede con la nueva forma de Sans y su corazón roto

Una vez más esa extraña oscuridad le rodeaba para luego dar paso al ya conocido escenario de su madriguera y una vez ahí se dejó caer por completo sobre su pequeño nido de hojas, mirando un poco sus alrededores y sus pocas pertenencias, la vieja chaqueta acomodada en una raíz que sobresalía de una de la paredes de la caverna, una vieja caja donde guardo el primer celular que él le regaló al igual que unos cuantos dibujos que le había dado en tiempos pasados.

Un montón de memorias dolorosas.

No pudo evitar que sus sentimientos escaparan por su cuencas y tomaran la forma de amargas lágrimas que descaradamente resbalaban por sus mejillas, todas sus ilusiones se habían estrellado de frente contra el muro de la realidad y no solo eso ahora estaba metido en este cuerpo, uno que no conocía del todo, uno que ahora ya no sentía suyo y del que no tenía escapatoria, ya no tenía nada que ofrecer para recuperar su antigua forma, la voz se lo había dicho que no tendría forma de volver atrás con esto. 

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un sonido bien conocido y un zumbido en el interior de su abrigo... el nuevo celular estaba sonando con ese timbre que se llamaba Classic phone... una llamada de Edge, sintiendo como si su alma se partiera con la sola visión de ese nombre en la pantalla simplemente lo tiró a sus espaldas y se hizo encogió sobre sí mismo, formando un pequeño ovillo con su cuerpo y lloró hasta quedar agotado.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido una conocida pero inesperada sensación se formó en su magia... Hambre... ¿pero porque? si tan solo hacía dos días que había comido, pero su cansancio era más y aun cuando el celular sonó muchas veces más prefirió rendirse ante el sueño y dormir, dormir mucho... si fuera posible hasta olvidar.

\------------------------------------------ 

Estaba preocupado.

Decir que Edge estaba preocupado era decir poco, estaba realmente desesperado.

Sans le habían mandado un mensaje en el que le pedía que lo viera cerca de los arbustos en el parque... de noche, algo demasiado extraño, ya que nunca se encontraban tan tarde y aun cuando él llegó a tiempo y le avisó de su presencia en el lugar indicado la lamia simplemente no había aparecido; cuando llegó había encontrado a alguien muy querido por él en el parque y pensó que quizá después de despedirlo su amigo se haría notar pero nada, él no llegó. 

Llamó, una, dos, tres... bueno había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces estuvo tratando de contactar con él por medio del celular, él estaba seguro de haberle dado varias pilas portátiles a Sans para que el celular no quedara sin carga, algo tendría que haberle pasado.

Cuando el esqueleto estuvo a punto de adentrarse en el bosque un guardia del parque lo vio y lo hizo salir del lugar pues ya era la hora de cerrar las rejas y es que debido a su vecindad con el bosque ese lugar cerraba sus puertas por la noche para evitar que depredadores nocturnos entraran a la ciudad.

Él solo conocía el camino a la madriguera por esa entrada en los arbustos, además como era de noche y aún con la luz de la Luna la visibilidad era escasa, si se iba a aventurar a entrar de esa forma había altas probabilidades de perderse y en lugar de ayudar a su amigo terminará siendo él mismo el problema.

Sin más que poder hacer, se tuvo que retirar a su casa, a esperar, era imposible que pudiera dormir sin tener idea que era de Sans, siguió llamando al teléfono... pero nunca hubo respuesta, lo único que Edge podía hacer era esperar al amanecer, hora en que abrían el parque e ir a buscar a la lamia y rezar a la estrellas porque nada le hubiera pasado.

\---------------------------------

Aun en la oscuridad la sensación de hambre, junto con su dolor por la decepción no le dejaban descansar, se sentía agotado, estaba entonces casi seguro de que mucha de su magia se había fugado durante su transformación y además de que esa nueva habilidad de moverse sin caminar también debía de tener la culpa.

Quería moverse pero estaba demasiado débil... entonces lo recordó... los Caminantes de hecho comen varias veces al día pues de esa forma su magia gana potencia y calor a diferencia de su antiguo cuerpo que consumía poco a poco la energía y que ganaba calor de fuentes externas, por eso se sentía de esa forma, pero ya no importaba... quizá si dormía un poco más todo se olvidaría, todo estaría en calma.

\-----------------------------------

No había asomado ni el primer rayo de sol y Edge ya estaba fuera del pequeño complejo de apartamentos donde vivía; tomó su carro, uno totalmente negro y del último modelo para dirigirse directo a la entrada del parque; en efecto esa noche no pudo dormir ni un poco, llamó al celular de Sans tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, luego intentó dormir pero nada, no dejaba de pensar en que podría haberle pasado.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta de entrada pudo ver que esta se había abierto recién así que pretendió ser uno de esos adictos al ejercicio y comenzó a trotar por el lugar con todo y una botella de agua que llevaba a mano, sin dejar su fachada de esqueleto bien confiado corrió directo a la sección de la cerca de arbustos que bien conocía y una vez que la tuvo bien a la vista hizo un chequeo rápido de nadie lo veía para emprender una buena carrera y saltar los arbustos a toda velocidad, una vez del otro lado no dejó de correr para tomar el sendero que ya conocía.

Al fin! ahora alcanzaba a ver la entrada de la cueva que servía de casa a su amigo, así que comenzó a llamar su nombre para ver si estaba cerca... no había respuesta alguna, los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en su mente, esperaba que el otro no se molestara si se metía en la cueva, pero en verdad necesitaba saber...

Lo primero que alcanzo a reconocer con la poca luz que se colaba por la entrada y por la estrechez del pasaje fue el vibrante color azul claro del abrigo nuevo que le había regalado a Sans tras su regreso a Ebott.

-Sans... ¿estas bien?... oye Sans.

No hubo respuestas, ni un solo movimiento, esto no estaba nada bien, sin pensarlo una segunda vez Edge comenzó a acercarse al pequeño cuerpo en el suelo y entonces pudo notar que el brillo de la cola del otro no estaba, en su lugar había... ¿piernas?... ¿era este esqueleto Sans?, pero ¿cómo? ¿porque? esto era demasiado raro.

-Hey Sans, despierta, vamos tienes que despertar- entonces colocó su mano por encima de sus costillas y pudo sentir débilmente el palpitar del alma bajo los huesos, las almas tienen el mismo movimiento de un corazón humano palpitando, de esa manera hacen fluir la magia por el cuerpo de los monstruos, si el movimiento es demasiado lento quiere decir que el monstruo en cuestión está demasiado débil o cerca de la muerte.

Supo entonces que no había tiempo que perder y rápidamente levantó el cráneo de Sans y le acercó el agua para ayudarle a tomar un poco, al menos con eso recuperaría una muy mínima parte de su magia, al parecer el pequeño esqueleto (¿porque eran tan cortas esas piernas?) trataba de recuperar la conciencia pero no podía hacerlo debido a su debilidad. No tuvo siquiera que pensar en otra opción, simplemente lo levantó junto con el celular que tambien encontro a un lado de él y salió de la cueva con Sans en brazos.

Como pudo se las ingenio para tapar la parte baja del otro para que nadie pensara algo raro al verlo (no sin antes sonrojarse porque... bueno... eso era obvio), así si alguien le cuestionaba algo simplemente diría que su amigo se cansaba rápido de correr y que lo estaba llevando a casa.

Él estaba muy débil, debía llevarlo a su casa para dale algo con que recuperar sus fuerzas perdidas de alguna forma y entonces pedir una explicación a todo este embrollo... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya sé que seguro esperaban algo más dramático para este capítulo, pero la naturaleza calmada de Sans es lo que quiero mostrar en este fic, es más de ese tipo de personas que se guardan lo que sienten por no hacer sentir mal a los demás... porque también está muy consciente de que tomó una decisión demasiado unilateral y no quiere hacer sentir mal a Edge... y hacerlo sonrojar no es hacerlo sentir mal jijijiji

Se estaba tan cálido donde sea que estuviere, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo y con esta sensación de plácida calidez en todo su cuerpo, si esto era estar cerca de la muerte entonces no estaba tan mal, ahí estaba él solo con este bendito sútil calor abrazando su cuerpo, después de todo morir de amor y agotamiento nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero en fin.

Sus pensamientos fueron inesperadamente interrumpidos por una extraña sensación en sus dientes, algo era presionado contra ellos y entonces pudo sentir que su mandíbula era forzada a abrirse, no, estaba tan tranquilo hasta ahora, ¿acaso eso que se escuchaba a lo lejos era un voz? entonces lo que sintió fue agua entrando en su boca y con eso su magia dió un pequeño tirón activando y dando algo a su alma para continuar palpitando.

Quiso abrir sus ojos pero estaba demasiado cansado, quería hablar pero estaba a merced de esa voz que escuchaba a lo lejos, para entonces sintió que era sostenido en unos brazos pero seguía demasiado débil como para hacer algo... lentamente se dejó caer en la inconsciencia una vez más.

...

Otra vez estaba esa sensación de agradable calor rodeando su cuerpo, además también estaba todo tan suave, no se sentía en absoluto como en su vieja cama de hojas, pudo entonces notar que alguien hablaba a su lado y que estaban presionando algo contra sus dientes nuevamente, su magia se movía algo violentamente en su interior, aún tenía hambre y lo que estaba haciendo presión en su mandíbula olía como a pollo y vegetales.

Casi como un reflejo Sans abrió su boca y de inmediato un líquido apenas caliente entró en su interior, si, era sopa de pollo y se sentía como un pedazo de cielo en su interior, su cuerpo rápidamente absorbía la comida convirtiéndola en magia al instante, reponiendo sus fuerzas perdidas, fue entonces que un fuerte golpe de energía que conocía muy bien sacudió su alma... esa clase de magia solo podía ser de...

El ahora más bajo de los esqueletos abrió sus ojos para descubrir que Edge lo estaba cargando; envuelto en una manta el nuevo cuerpo de Sans estaba sentado sobre las piernas del más alto mientras su espalda era soportada por uno de sus brazos y con el otro sujetaba un tazón con la sopa. Por su parte el pequeño tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y comenzó a mirar a todas partes, esta... no era su cueva!!, las paredes eran blancas, había una pequeña mesa frente a él y al fondo muebles que sabía que eran parte de la cocina, al lado una mesa más grande (el comedor por su puesto) y ellos por su parte estaban en el más lujoso sillón de cuero que había visto hasta ahora... bueno, eso con base en los que había visto en fotos.

-Sans! al fin despiertas, estaba tan preocupado, espera te colocaré sobre el sillón- rápidamente el más alto se movió para depositar al otro en el mueble, con lo cual pudo ver que estaba envuelto en una suave sábana de franela, por eso se sentía tan calientito; lo acomodó con cuidado dejando que su espalda quedara recargada en el unos de los brazos del sillón y sus piernas totalmente extendidas frente a sí mismo.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Sans seguía viendo a todos lados menos a Edge quien se sentó al otro lado del mueble para darle algo de espacio, mientras aún sostenía el tazón con un poco de sopa en el; estaba casi seguro de saber cuál sería la respuesta a su pregunta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nervioso, tenía sentimientos opuestos, por un lado quería salir de inmediato de ahí pues la visión de la noche anterior se mostraba ante él con solo ver a Edge y por otra... quería quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, estar a su lado aún sin esperar nada en absoluto, nada más que la compañía de ese otro esqueleto al que aún seguía queriendo, lo que solo servía para que su alma sintiera cierta punzada de dolor ¿ sería lo mejor tratar de salir de ahí? ¿pero a donde ir? estaba a merced de los depredadores si regresaba al bosque y aquí... la situación era más que obvia. 

-Estas en mi departamento, te traje porque... bueno esperaba que tu me explicaras esa parte... iré directo al punto ¿qué diablos fue lo que sucedió? ayer me mandaste ese mensaje de vernos por la noche y luego no apareciste, no respondiste una sola llamada y creo haber hecho varias - oh eso, eso también lo recordaba bastante bien- me tenías realmente preocupado y hoy cuando fui a buscarte te encuentro casi sin una sola gota de magia en el cuerpo y con... uh... piernas.

Oh no, por un momento casi olvidó lo de las piernas y además también olvidó que su amigo era sumamente directo, si quería saber algo simplemente se lo preguntaría... bueno por si el simple hecho de un día tener cuerpo de reptil y al otro volverse un Caminante no fuera suficiente motivo como para volver curioso a cualquiera.

Sans estaba sudando y jugaba de forma distraída con sus dedos mientras veía el piso de la sala, ¿qué le iba a decir? no podía decirle que lo había hecho por él, no cuando Edge ya tenía a alguien más, y que los había visto juntos anoche... no, eso no podía decirlo, quizá nunca podría, ¿entonces qué le diría?

-¿Y bien? ¿acaso no piensas decírmelo? 

El ahora esqueleto estaba más nervioso, necesitaba decir algo pero ya.

-Yo... usé un viejo truco... que nos permite cambiar... y ahora soy un Caminante.

Rayos, eso había sido de lo más falso que se pudo escuchar, y sin duda Edge lo notó pues su expresión de "no te creo en absoluto" podía dejarse ver claramente.

-N-no puedo decirte que fue pero, esto es lo que soy ahora...- mientras terminaba de decirlo señalaba en dirección a sus piernas con ambas manos.

-Esta bien te creo, de ti lo puedo creer todo, pero ¿Porque? tengo muchos años de conocerte y nunca me dijiste que tuvieras intenciones de hacer algo como esto... incluso creí que le tenías miedo a los "Caminantes".

-Bueno... yo... - Sans esperaba que su sudor no fuera tan notorio, espera ¿sudor? ahora podía sudar al igual que los seres con calor propio, hehe, que raro se sentía, basta de divagar- lo estuve considerando hace un tiempo pero no me atrevía, además creí que solo era un viejo rumor y no pensé realmente que funcionaría.

Podía sentir la mirada inquisidora de Edge sobre él, por favor que no le hiciera más preguntas.

\- ¿lo hiciste solo por curiosidad?!

Agh, no, pero no podía decirle ahora que estaba enamorado de él y que lo había hecho para estar siempre a su lado, sin la barrera de los temores y sin la diferencia de especie.

-No... también quería... conocer el mundo, ver qué más hay, siempre que me hablabas de tu entorno me sentía atraído y no lo sé, hasta ahora me armé de valor suficiente para hacerlo... supongo.

Bien, parecía ser que por ahora esto convenció a Edge, pero por casi nada, solo estaba suplicando internamente por que ya no le hiciera más preguntas y por lo que alcanzaba a ver en la expresión de el otro así sería... por ahora.

Edge dejó salir un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos aceptando que su amigo no le diría nada más, no veía el caso de seguir presionando.

-Bueno, te dí un poco de sopa de pollo pero creo que es mejor si comes algo más sustancioso, al parecer tu pequeño experimento terminó por dejarte sin magia.

Sans comenzó a maniobrar para sentarse como se debe en el sillón pero un poco de la sábana que lo cubría comenzó a deslizarse revelando uno de sus pies y un poco de su tobillo, por lo que al ver esto Edge comenzó a sonrojarse y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-E-espera Sans!! no te muevas más, voy a buscarte algo...

Del lado donde el más alto estaba sentado y junto al sillón había un pasillo en el cual se metió el mencionado; desde su lugar en el mueble de la sala Sans escuchaba que el otro movía cosas de un lado a otro... ¿que estaba buscando?... justo cuando la ex-lamia comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso y a cuestionarse el porqué se estaba quedando en ese lugar vio al otro regresar con algo en las manos y un poco de magia roja aún en su cara.

-Toma, es de la pocas cosas que me quedé de la vieja casa... es parte de la ropa de Red... ponte estos- Edge le acercó un par de pantalones deportivos negros con franjas blancas a los lados y que sin duda no le quedarían a Edge en absoluto- tú y él son casi del mismo tamaño al parecer y bueno... no tienes nada ahí abajo... y yo... hice lo posible por no ver pero...

¿Acaso podría alguien ponerse aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba Edge? hehehe, quizá Sans que después de un momento comenzó a entender un poco de lo que trataba de decir su amigo... pero qué vergonzoso. 

-Gracias... me los pondré... solo dame un segundo o dos.

El arquitecto le dió la prenda a su amigo y se fue en dirección al pasillo a esperar que Sans se colocará los pantalones en su lugar.

Edge esperaba recargado en la pared del pasillo que llevaba a las tres habitaciones y baño de su departamento mientras Sans se movía como podía en el sillón acomodando el pantalón en su lugar para ocultar las partes importantes en esa zona.

-Ya está listo- la voz de Sans era calmada, trataba de no revelar las muchas cosas que sentía y pasaban por su mente.

Entonces el alto esqueleto regreso a la sala y vio que su amigo ya había maniobrado para quedar sentado apropiadamente sobre el sillón, y habría jurado que veía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro pero en el momento de voltear a verlo esa expresión se había desvanecido, mostrando solamente la fachada serena de siempre... que raro.

-Bien, vamos a la mesa para que te sirva algo de comer.

Dió unos cuantos pasos antes de darse cuenta que Sans no avanzaba tras él, por lo que volvió a girarse mientras lo veía mirando hacía el ventanal que llevaba a la pequeña terraza de su hogar con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa, no vienes?

-No puedo, he intentado caminar y no puedo.

Lo evidente llegó a la cabeza del otro en segundos... claro! el tener piernas no significa que sepas usarlas.


	13. Chapter 13

-oh! Claro... Bueno no tienes de qué avergonzarte, ninguna criatura bípeda nace sabiendo caminar, tu solo necesitas aprender.

Sans miraba a sus nuevas piernas sin decir una sola palabra, todos sus sentimientos comenzaban a sentirse con vigor en su alma otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se había quedado totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿porque no pensó en todas la posibilidades? estaba realmente perdido ¿porque no se iba de ahí? realmente quería estar al lado de Edge, no quería irse.

-Oye... lo digo en serio, yo te ayudare a que aprendas a caminar y puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-No creo que sea una buena idea... tu tienes trabajo que hacer como para estar ocupándote de mí, además yo podría incomodar a... tu... a los demás que viven aquí- ni siquiera sabía si ese otro esqueleto vivía en ese mismo lugar, tampoco tenía ganas de verlo a él, de cualquier manera Edge lo miraba como una clara interrogación en la cara.

-¿Los demás?... ¿de qué hablas? sabes muy bien que vivo solo, bueno si te referías a Red deja que te diga que el tiene su lugar aparte, aunque es más bien un lugar donde almacena sus cosas ya que casi todo el tiempo está de gira - entonces no había nadie más viviendo en ese lugar- y por mi trabajo no debes preocuparte, la mayor parte la hago desde aquí, y el Gran Edge no es un flojo que se la pase perdiendo el tiempo, tengo muchos de mis Renders adelantados. 

El pequeño esqueleto se sentía nervioso, extraño, fuera de lugar, no quería quedarse en esta casa, sentía que estaba mal el querer permanecer ahí, pero tampoco tenía mucha opción, aquí, fuera de su conocido entorno no poseía nada en absoluto... sin un hogar, sin comida, ropa o dinero... incluso no sabía como caminar y mucho menos conocía la ciudad, eso le dejaba pocas opciones. 

-Solo seré una carga para ti, esto es sólo resultado de mis tontas decisiones, no tienes porque hacerte cargo de mi...

Edge nunca había oído hablar así a su amigo, podía sentir cierta derrota en su voz y en su expresión, lo que le hizo temer por él, sin la motivación necesaria el alma de un monstruo podía ir perdiendo las ganas de vivir y simplemente sucumbir a eso, convirtiéndose en polvo; NO, si estaba en su poder evitarlo, haría lo que fuera necesario, no quería perder a Sans.

Sin esperar respuesta de el otro se acercó hasta la ex-lamia y lo cargó nuevamente y se dirigió al comedor, mientras podía notar que la magia se agolpó en las mejillas del otro, luego lo sentó en una de las lujosas sillas negras que hacían juego con la mesa y se fue directo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno de ambos.

...

Ese mismo día luego de terminar de desayunar y de que Edge como maníaco del orden que era dejara todo limpio en la cocina comenzaron las lecciones para que Sans aprendiera a caminar; todo debía tener un delicado proceso, además Edge nunca había estado demasiado cerca de personas con niños pequeños como para saber cómo empezar.

Luego de pensarlo un poco el alto esqueleto decidió que habiendo nacido en la época de la globalización lo mejor era... buscar en internet instrucciones sobre cómo enseñar a caminar a un bebé... hehe, la idea no le pareció tan divertida al más pequeño, pero tampoco tenían demasiadas opciones.

Lo primero fue empezar a trabajar en su equilibrio, Edge sentó a Sans en el sillón nuevamente y lo sujetó de los antebrazos para que él lo tomase de forma parecida a lo que se llama un saludo guerrero, poco a poco el más bajo lograba estabilizar sus piernas, quizá el proceso tomaría más de lo pensado, unos días a lo máximo, pero ambos estaban totalmente determinados a lograr este objetivo.

Durante varias horas estuvieron practicando la forma de que Sans lograra quedar totalmente en pie, en sus propios pies!, pero había llegado la hora del almuerzo y ambos estaban algo cansados, sobre todo la ex-lamia; por lo que el arquitecto decidió que lo dejaría descansar mientras preparaba la comida.

-Edge...- Sans miraba la puerta corrediza que estaba al lado del comedor, al parecer había unas sillas en ese lugar y el sol bañaba el espacio afuera del departamento.

-¿Necesitas algo?

\- Me gustaría ver que hay ahí, además tengo ganas de tomar un poco el sol.

-Ah, te refieres a la terraza, si... pero es un poco tarde para tomar el sol, y yo no creo que lo nece...- claro, Sans no podía dejar hábitos que mantuvo durante más de cien años de existencia y Edge entendió eso en el momento en el que descubrió que su amigo seguía mirando la puerta de vidrio que daba a la terraza. 

Se acercó a Sans y lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo tal como quería al exterior, mientras que el mencionado se debatía internamente, no sabía si estar feliz por esta nueva cercanía con la persona a la que se dirigían sus más sinceros sentimientos, o apenado por permitirse ese contacto sabiendo que alguien más era quien debería estar en su lugar, pero para cuando su mente ya comenzaba a caer en sus pensamientos oscuros notó que era depositado en una de las sillas playeras, desde ahí pudo ver que el departamento no estaba a nivel de piso si no que era uno de los pisos intermedios de una torre de al menos seis pisos, cada uno de ellos un departamento; pero lo que lo sacó de su admiración fue la sensación no agradable sino quemante del sol, cuando antes este calor le parecía delicioso ahora le parecía sofocante.

Este nuevo cuerpo era tan diferente que le seguía pareciendo ajeno, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, debía asimilar que esta era ahora su realidad.

-Lo siento por molestarte pero... tenías razón, hace demasiado calor para estar aquí.

\- Claro que tenía razón, el Gran Edge... oh... Tranquilo, solo debes recordar que tu magia ya no necesita calor externo y que tu metabolismo ha cambiado, vamos, te llevaré adentro.

Después de eso el esqueleto de rojas vestiduras comenzó a prepara la comida mientras el otro esperaba sentado en el comedor leyendo un libro sobre los planetas y las constelaciones más importantes; la comida estuvo bastante pronto y sin duda Edge puso en ella tanta magia como le fue posible, ayudando a Sans a recuperar mucha de la que había perdido con su constante práctica de equilibrio.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo trataron retomar la clase de equilibrio pero las piernas del pequeño esqueleto ya temblaban del esfuerzo, así que decidieron que lo mejor era ahora descansar un poco mientras Edge se hacía cargo y adelantaba algunos de sus trabajos, para lo cual le dio primero un recorrido por las habitaciones de la casa.

Con Sans en brazos el más alto lo llevó por el pasillo que se abría paso entre la puerta y el sillón, desde el inicio del mismo se podían ver cuatro puertas, la primera a la izquierda era la habitación de Edge donde había una gran cama matrimonial, un gran armario incorporado a la pared que era compartida con la sala, además al fondo se podía ver una ventana que daba a la terraza exterior; la primera puerta de la derecha era el baño, donde vio un excusado usado solamente cuando venían clientes humanos, eso cuando raramente venían y la tina de baño, una pieza un tanto demasiado refinada, de estilo francés con todo y las pequeñas patas de león integradas; la segunda era un pequeño estudio donde Edge pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo trabajando en una computadora con una pantalla bastante grande, de igual forma un restirador le servía para las pocas ocasiones en que trazaba planos en forma física; finalmente la cuarta puerta al fondo del pasillo era el cuarto de huéspedes, con una cama matrimonial y un pequeño armario eran los únicos muebles, en donde según le dijo su amigo sería su cuarto de ahora en adelante. 

-¿En verdad no hay problema con que me quede a vivir aquí contigo? ¿no hay nadie a quien le moleste mi presencia en este lugar?

-No Sans, por enésima vez debo decirte que no hay nadie más viviendo conmigo, además yo soy el dueño de este lugar, por lo tanto se hace lo que yo mando y nadie más debe decirme a que huespedes puedo tener y a cuáles no.

-Ok, ok ya entendí, gracias Edge, en cuanto pueda...

-No, ya te dije que no me debes nada, al contrario creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de te dejé abandonado durante esos años... ¿no preferirías dormir un poco? yo quiero adelantar algo para que mañana podamos seguir con tus lecciones y aprendas a dar pequeños pasos con ayuda.

-Creo que preferiría verte trabajar, y que me muestres cómo haces las cosas que te gustan- si se sentía algo cansado pero también sentía muchas ganas de no apartarse de él, y más aún sabiendo que nadie podría arrebatarle estas nuevas memorias.

-Hummm, bueno... Te traeré otra silla al estudio y te enseñare el verdadero arte de un edificio bien diseñado y planeado bajo los altos estándares del Gran Arquitecto Edge P. Kunstler!! Nye hehehe...- tras eso salió de la habitación de huéspedes y fue entusiasmado a buscar un asiento para Sans.

Era maravilloso verlo actuar con tanto entusiasmo, con eso el alma del ahora esqueleto palpitaba de forma melancólica, haciendo que se preguntara a sí mismo cuánto tiempo sería capaz de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos o si algún día estos terminarían por apagarse... ¿a quien engañaba? eso no sucedería y por ahora se permitiría actuar de forma totalmente egoísta como nunca en su vida y permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es!!! Edge va a enseñar a caminar a Sans y le va a dar hospedaje... esperemos que todo salga bien... ufff ya me estoy tardando en meter más personajes, pero no se preocupen pronto comenzaremos a ver más gente por aquí, espero que les haya gustado


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les comento que también tengo una cuenta en tumblr, es Hanabiaoi, adelante visiten

Los días transcurrieron con calma para los dos esqueletos que ahora vivían bajo el mismo techo, convirtiendo sus vidas en una nueva rutina, Sans era despertado por Edge, quien a su pensar dormía demasiado, pero bueno en parte era porque el más alto estaba acostumbrado a despertar con el amanecer y el otro... hehe la costumbre de dormir hasta que el sol lograra calentarlo era algo a lo que tendría que comenzar a renunciar.

Luego del almuerzo comenzaban las lecciones, oh las benditas lecciones, al principio se enfocaron en el equilibrio y cuando Sans logró mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta vino "el siguiente paso", es decir, que ahora necesitaba comenzar a dar pasos, claro que siempre con ayuda de su amigo.

El primer día que el esqueleto más bajo comenzó a tratar de desplazarse usaron un sistema un tanto improvisado, estaban realmente ansiosos porque al mencionado ya pudiera desplazarse en sus piernas, así que Edge se colocaba a espaldas de Sans, sosteniéndolo de sus manos y animando a este a mover lentamente sus pies, diciéndole como coordinar sus movimientos que aún eran algo torpes, después de varias horas así fue lógico que la disparidad en sus estaturas le pasara la factura al más alto, debido a que pasó varias horas encorvado para poder sostener al otro.

Por su parte el ahora unido a las filas de los Caminantes notó esto pero Edge le dijo que solo necesita pensar en algún plan, nada los detendría en su meta de lograr que Sans pudiera caminar como cualquier otra criatura bípeda sobre la faz de la tierra. Por la tarde Edge preparó nuevamente de comer, hizo una lasaña deliciosa que Sans devoró con mucho apetito, luego el más alto había logrado convencer a éste de seguir practicando un poco más, pero luego de una hora el más pequeño estaba cansado por lo que pasaron al siguiente paso de su rutina, que consistía en ver al más joven trabajar en su computadora con todos esos complejos programas de diseño de edificios mientras que el otro leía un libro sobre historia universal, para poder entender un poco del mundo actual.

Por la noche Sans estaba muy cansado pero Edge le había insistido en que debía tomar un baño, por lo que le llenó la bañera con agua bastante cálida y lo hizo de este modo porque sabía que debido a su vida anterior a la ex-lamia le gustaba mucho la sensación de cosas con esa clase de temperatura cerca de su cuerpo, luego de llenada puso un liquido especial que llenó el agua de burbujas con un delicado aroma a flores que hizo recordar al nuevo esqueleto cuando Edge lavaba su chaqueta siendo un niño; concentrado en el olor no se dió cuenta de la alta figura que lo miraba mientras seguía sentado en el excusado, pero en cuanto lo notó volteó solo para ver al otro esqueleto con un poco de magia roja en sus mejillas.

-Sans... para darte un baño es necesario que te quites la ropa, entres en la bañera, frotes cada uno de tus huesos, vacíes la bañera y luego te seques... por último debes vestirte...

¿Porque una explicación tan mundana ponía tan avergonzado a su amigo?... oh claro!, sin duda tenía que ser la parte de la ropa, la misma reacción sucedió cuando le ofreció la ropa de Red ahora que lo recordaba, entonces se dió cuenta que ver los huesos de otro de su especie era algo reservado solo para aquellos que... hammm... bueno, de quienes tenían intimidad.

-N-no tienes que preocuparte creo que puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta.

-¿Cómo? para entrar en la bañera necesitas caminar hacia ella.

El pequeño lo pensó por un momento y luego la solución llegó a su mente, claro, ahora que ya estaba bien alimentado y descansado podría hacer mejor uso de su magia.

\- Ya lo sé! cuando cambié obtuve esta extraña habilidad de desplazarme sin necesidad de caminar, simplemente pienso en un lugar al que quiero ir y estaré ahí.

-Ya veo, entonces tu tienes la capacidad de la teletransportación al igual que mi hermano y algunos otros esqueletos; algunos integrantes de nuestra raza son capaces de utilizar esa habilidad... yo no la poseo.

-Bueno, así podré entrar a la bañera por mi cuenta y salir de ella sin necesidad de quedar avergonzados los dos. 

-Muy bien! dejaré una toalla junto al excusado para que aparezcas sobre ella y otra sobre este para que puedas secarte, no quiero que mojes todo el piso al salir- ah, Edge como siempre amo del orden y la limpieza.

...

Al día siguiente Edge apareció con una solución para ayudarlo a caminar un tanto creativa pero que según le dijo era bastante usada por los padres que enseñan as sus hijos a caminar, la cual consistió en amarrar una de sus bufandas alrededor del pecho de Sans, así el más alto podía sostener los extremos a una mayor altura evitando tener que encorvarse.

En efecto esto hizo mucho más rápido el proceso, todo iba viento en popa hasta que... el celular de Edge comenzó a sonar a cada momento interrumpiendo la lección del día, esto ponía a pensar a Sans cada vez que escuchaba el teléfono sonar si no se trataría de ese otro esqueleto, aquel que estaba con su amigo la noche en que todo cambió... pero todas las llamadas resultaban ser sobre trabajo, veía al otro esqueleto hablar con toda la terminología típica de su profesión y no iba a negar que lo admiraba más con cada palabra que oía salir de su boca.

...

Los días comenzaron a pasar y una semana después Sans ya lograba caminar apoyando de algunos muebles o las paredes del departamento y a los lugares a los que aún no lograba llegar sin apoyo simplemente se teletransportaba, aún sabiendo que eso molestaba un poco a Edge, ya que lo veía como un acto de pereza... o quizá porque en cierta forma envidiaba no tener esa habilidad, lo importante era que ahora el más bajo comenzaba a desplazarse más por la vivienda sin necesidad de que su amigo estuviera con él, regresando algo de su tiempo.

En ese momento Edge hizo algunas salidas, a veces le decía que era para reunirse con clientes o potenciales clientes, en una ocasión fue para ir a buscar más provisiones y debido a esto le prometió que en cuanto le fuera posible lo llevaría de compras al centro comercial para que Sans al fin tuviera un guardarropa propio y no seguir usando las camisetas y pants viejos de Red; pero hubo una vez en la que el más alto salió del departamento diciéndole simplemente que no tardaría mucho sin darle detalles de a dónde y con quien iba, esto seguía haciendo dudar a Sans si era lo correcto quedarse en la casa de su amigo... ¿pero a dónde más ir? realmente estaba varado en ese lugar.

...

Al casi cumplirse dos semana completas de la llegada del nuevo esqueleto pasó una de las cosas que los dos esperaban con ansias...

Una mañana Sans despertó con el sonido de su amigo preparando el desayuno en la cocina, así que rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido Sans se apresuró a vestirse con uno de los pants deportivos que le dió el otro y una camiseta blanca, luego se sentó en la cama y buscó las pantuflas que usaba, ya que al más alto no le pareció bien que él caminara descalzo por la casa y ya que nunca había usado zapatos estas serían más cómodas odas para iniciar.

Ya vestido el pequeño se puso de pie tomando como apoyo la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y tomó un "atajo" hasta el final del pasillo que daba a la sala, al llegar ahí pudo ver que Edge estaba terminando de alistar sus platos mientras a la vez atendía algún mensaje por medio de su teléfono. Sans estaba seguro, hoy tenía que ser el día y le mostraría su gran avance a su ahora compañero de vivienda.

-Edge! mira!- con solo un mano apoyada en el muro el más bajo comenzó a desplazar lentamente uno de sus pies y luego soltó por completo la pared comenzando a dar un nuevo paso, con calma y manteniendo su equilibrio con algo de dificultad pero totalmente decidido.

Al ver esto el mencionado se apresuró a tratar de alcanzar a Sans, sólo para ver con gran alegría que su amigo estaba dando sus primeros pasos en solitario, por un momento sintió temor de verlo caer pero parecía que el otro tenía todo bajo control, pues lento pero seguro seguía dando varios pasos hasta que al dar quizá unos 10 en total llegó a los brazos que Edge ya tenía extendidos de forma casi inconsciente. 

-Lo logré Edge! lo logre! ya puedo caminar solo!

-Sans, estoy orgulloso de ti, al fin lo has logrado... estoy muy feliz por ti amigo mio.

El más bajo estaba realmente feliz no solo por su logro sino porque esto era algo que también hizo feliz a Edge y estaba tan contento hasta que oyó las palabras "amigo mío", claro, no debía olvidar que ese era su lugar en el corazón del otro, pero pensó que eso no le impediría disfrutar del momento.

-Nyeh! celebremos esto con un buen desayuno y luego veamos una película, hoy puedo darme el lujo de no atender tan temprano el trabajo.

-¿En serio? sí, me encantaría.

Tomando a su amigo de una sola mano Edge llevó a Sans hasta la mesa y lo dejo sentarse mientras iba por el desayuno; ambos comenzaron a comer animadamente mientras Edge le contaba sobre como su amiga de la Universidad Undyne le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que había encontrado al amor de su vida en la persona más Nerd que pudo conocer, una chica lagarto que se llama Alphys... el pequeño simplemente se dejó llevar por la conversación pues aún se sentía algo eufórico por sus primeros pasos.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar el almuerzo el celular de Edge sonó por una llamada y una expresión de sorpresa fue visible en su rostro al ver la pantalla, por lo que enseguida contestó.

-Vaya! hasta que su alteza se digna a hacerme una llamada!- Sans podía escuchar ligeramente una voz grave que provenía del otro lado de la línea pero no lograba entender lo que decía... esperaba que no fuera ese esqueleto del parque, pues eso sin duda arruinaría su humor.

-ujum... ya veo, bueno entonces deberías venir a la casa para que comamos en cuanto llegues, tengo a alguien que quiero presentarte... no tonto!! ahg... ¿vendrás solo para molestarme?... si también podría ponerte al tanto de esos asuntos... ajam... esta bien, trata de mantenerme al tanto de tu llegada... bye. 

Sans no pudo evitar que Edge notara que estaba viéndolo todo el tiempo mientras estaba al teléfono, por lo que cuando colgó su magia lo traicionó un poco pintando sus mejillas de azul mostrando su vergüenza por escuchar conversaciones ajenas con tanta curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas te diré quien era... ese fue mi hermano Red, me anuncia que su gira termina la próxima semana y después de arreglar unos asuntos vendrá a visitarme en poco más de dos semanas, entonces como escuchaste tengo planeado que ustedes se conozcan al fin.

\- ¿Conocer a tu hermano? eso... ¿quiere decir que ya estas en mejores términos con él?

-Bueno... es difícil que tengamos lo mismo que eramos de niños, fueron demasiadas cosas las que nos alejaron pero él fue sincero en sus disculpas así que... estamos bien, por ahora.

-Oh ya veo, está bien, ya tengo ganas de conocerlo.

Luego de eso Edge le dijo a Sans que en cuanto pudiera caminar un poco más irían directo al centro comercial para que ese día no tuviera que usar la vieja ropa de Red, y que además tendrían que pedir unos favores para conseguirle a Sans alguna identificación y de ser necesario crearle una identidad para evitar problemas en el futuro; con todo eso en mente la ex-lamia podía sentir su alma vibrar con emoción ya que su mundo poco a poco comenzaba a expandirse y todo eso de la mano de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaawwwww... Crecen tan rápido T.T ahora mi niño es todo un esqueleto y ya camina... si, ya todos queríamos ver eso... y OHH ESTRELLAS!! Red al fin aparecerá en la historia, ya verán lo que tengo preparado muajajajaja


	15. Chapter 15

Después de esos primeros pasos llenos de valentía Sans comenzó a caminar por su cuenta más rápido de lo que esperaban, pues solo en unos cuantos días ya se desplazaba a una buena velocidad por el departamento, al parecer su habilidad para aprender de forma acelerada no se limitaba al hecho que antes era una lamia, si no que era en realidad una habilidad propia y no una relacionada con su especie.

Así que una semana después de ese gran evento y del anuncio de la próxima visita de Red, el más alto llevó a Sans a una oficina en la que se encontraban registrados todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Ebott, esta fue la primera vez que el pequeño salía de los cuatro muros de la casa de Edge, por lo que fue toda una experiencia, siendo aún más porque tenía que ir de la mano del otro esqueleto porque sus pasos a pesar de ser bastante bueno en ocasiones todavía eran algo inestables.

Al salir lo primero que notó era que el edificio era parte de un pequeño condominio de tres torres que rodeaban una muy bien planeada área verde, todo situado sobre una pequeña colina desde la que era posible observar parte de la Ciudad, este lugar era exclusivo pues todo parecía ser meticulosamente cuidado; detrás de cada edificio se encontraban los espacios de aparcamiento de cada departamento, lo que sin duda sorprendió a Sans fue ver el automóvil convertible negro de Edge, pero bueno, estábamos hablando de él, del sumamente meticuloso esqueleto que mantenía su casa sin una mota de polvo y lleno de muebles caros, si, este auto le quedaba con el resto de su estilo de vida. 

El recorrido por la sinuosa ciudad fue tranquilo, su amigo dejó baja la capucha del carro por lo que el aire tocaba sus rostros de una forma agradable, mientras tanto Sans veía la ciudad que no había conocido nunca a pesar de haber pasado casi toda su vida en el bosque vecino... en las calles monstruos y humanos caminaban tranquilamente, en grupos o en solitario, todos siendo parte de una de las ciudades con mayor población de monstruos en el País.

Al llegar al lugar Edge se dirigió a una de las oficinas donde detrás de un escritorio estaba un monstruo con apariencia de gato y en cuya identificación en la camisa se podía leer BP, tenía cara de estar nervioso todo el tiempo y una taza de café en su mano dejaba ver que quizá solo era una sobredosis de cafeína lo que lo dejaba en ese estado.

-Muy bien BP!, hora de pagar tu deuda!- El alto esqueleto entró como si está fuera su entrada más triunfal.

-E-edge!! baja la voz, ya no estamos en el bachillerato para que me hables así, aquí soy encargado de los registros de ciudadanía de la ciudad... espera... ¿al fin podré pagarte? habla, habla!

Rápidamente le explicó que Sans había sido criado por unos padres con ideas raras en medio de las montañas, que nunca le habían registrado como ciudadano y por lo tanto no existía ningún papel que diera constancia de su vida, que luego de años viviendo totalmente aislado ahora vivía con él acostumbrándose a un toda la urbanización, en fin, lo que necesitaban era darle una identidad y entre más pronto mejor.

-Sí con esto me libro por fin de ti, encantado, solo necesito que me des su nombre, apellido y edad, lo demás lo podemos empatar para que tenga coherencia... si supieras la cantidad de veces que hacemos esto... no se lo digas a nadie.

-Perfecto, él es Sans Wingdings, edad...

-23 años - contestó Sans- su amigo lo miró por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo dejo en tus manos BP, con esto podrás dar por pagada tu deuda conmigo. 

-Al fin!! ¿quien diría que por librarme de una abusivos te estaría debiendo por tantos años?- los ojos del gato brillaron con esperanza- en una hora estará listo, pueden esperar afuera.

Una vez afuera de la oficina de BP, ambos esqueletos se sentaron en la sala de espera del edificio.

-Edge... ¿de donde sacaste ese apellido? por un momento creí que me pondrías el tuyo.

-No, eso me daría problemas con Red, alguien podría pensar que eres mi hermano y causaría más confusiones, ese el apellido de mi primo Papyrus, él no vive aquí, siempre está viajando por el mundo ya que se enroló en Médicos sin Fronteras, hace ya varios años que no lo veo, además ese apellido es más común que el mío- explicó el más alto mientras contestaba mensajes por medio de su teléfono

-Oye... ¿No me digas que la "P" en tu nombre es por Papyrus? nunca me lo dijiste y ahora que dices ese nombre... 

-AGH!! no creí que lo descubrirás... es terrible, una rara tradición familiar, los primos llevan el mismo nombre y el primero en nacer puede usar el nombre solo, a los demás nos ponen otro nombre y como segundo Papyrus, para no confundirnos... pero es algo tonto, todos nos llamamos igual, Red se salvó ya que mi padre esperaba romper la tradición familiar pero al final cuando yo nací terminó por ceder ante la insistencia de sus primos.

Sans no pudo evitar reír un poco al saber esto, al fin uno de los pequeños secretos de Edge era revelado.

-Es un bonito nombre de cualquier forma- la reacción de Edge fue pretender que no escuchó el comentario aun cuando Sans pudo ver que no era así.

Una hora y unas fotografías después Sans salía de esa oficina con papeles de identidad para iniciar su nueva vida, dejando atrás a un muy feliz BP.

...

La siguiente parada fue el centro comercial, llegaron a un lugar enorme, lleno de tiendas de toda clase de cosas, comida, juguetes, joyas, maquillaje, ropa... más comida... para el pequeño esqueleto le pareció un poco abrumador al principio, los sonidos, los colores, la gente incluso los olores por los que en ocasiones se dejaba llevar sacando su lengua, la cual ya no era bífida sino más corta y ancha, además de que con ella ya no podía ayudarse a captar los nuevos aromas a su alrededor, recordando usar su abertura nasal para hacer eso ahora que ya era un Caminante en toda la norma.

Una gran tienda de ropa... ¿para niños? fue a donde Edge lo condujo, una vez adentro y al ver el tamaño de las prendas pudo notar porque, ya que su amigo era bastante alto y el solo alcanzaba a la altura de su cintura, fue más que obvio que en una tienda para adultos no habría lo que necesitaban.

Luego de hacer que Sans se probara de todo (lo que incluía, Pants, Jeans, camisas, camisetas, playeras, shorts, calcetines, suéteres de cuello alto y alguna que otra chaqueta sencilla, etc) ambos salían de la tienda con muchas bolsas llenas de todo un guardarropa totalmente nuevo para el pequeño esqueleto, con la promesa de que algún día este encontraría la forma de pagarle al más alto por todo.

Lógicamente Edge no tenía intenciones de cobrarle a Sans.

...

Para sorpresa del Arquitecto Kunstler, su hermano mayor Red sí llamó para avisarle que llegaría en la fecha acordada, y que sí, estaba más que listo para ir a su casa a cenar, primero debía ir a su propio apartamento a dejar su equipaje y revisar que el lugar no hubiera desaparecido o quemado en su larga ausencia de meses, luego de eso iría a verlo para tener esa esperada reunión familiar.

En la fecha indicada Sans estaba más que emocionado o mejor dicho nervioso, se preguntaba si el hermano mayor de Edge lo aceptaría sin ningún problema o si pasaría lo contrario, así que para ayudar a calmar un poco su alma ansiosa se dispuso a ayudar en sus posibilidades a su amigo para dejar la casa en orden... aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucho en desorden, fuera de la habitación de la que ya se había apropiado y la cual estaba ahora llena de la ropa y zapatos que el otro esqueleto le regaló... todo en completo desorden y que ahora estaba acomodando para alegría del más alto que continuaba regañando le por dejar toda la ropa tirada. 

Durante la tarde Edge estuvo ocupado preparando la cena, la cual consistió en una increíble lasagna, pues según palabras de este le traía buenos recuerdos a ambos hermanos, pues fue el primer platillo que Edge perfeccionó al aprender a cocinar por su cuenta, porque si bien sus primeros intentos fueron realmente incomibles al final pudo crear un gran platillo como el que ahora estaba en el horno terminando de preparar, por otra parte el más alto puso en la mesa un bote de mostaza que era el condimento preferido de su hermano y que con desagrado de su amigo bañaría su obra maestra para arruinarla (pero que según Red la hacía aún más deliciosa), lo gracioso fue que de igual forma puso una botella de ketchup con la que Sans haría lo mismo, pues por alguna razón desarrolló demasiado gusto por el condimento al beberlo por error un día (las cosas que tenía que soportar a veces Edge).

Justo cuando ambos esqueletos estaban más que listos para recibir a su invitado el timbre de la puerta sonó y de inmediato Edge se apresuró a abrir.

-Vaya hermano! me alegra que supieras tocar la puerta y no usaras uno de tus "atajos" como normalmente haces.

-Bueno, veras hermanito estoy cansado hasta los huesos y estoy algo corto de magia.

-Red!! nada de bromas tontas por favor!- esa pequeña conversación se llevó a cabo en la puerta del departamento mientras Sans esperaba hecho un montón de nervios en el sillón de la sala.

-Anda, es mejor que entres que tengo a alguien que presentarte.

Enseguida el pequeño esqueleto se puso de pie para ver entrar a un esqueleto casi de su misma estatura, quizá unos 5 ó 10 cm más alto que él, vestido con shorts negros y líneas amarillas, suéter rojo de cuello alto, chamarra negra con capucha y pelaje sintético en ella, junto con unos tenis rojos con negro, en su rostro vio que sus dientes eran todos afilados colmillos y uno de ellos estaba hecho de oro... tenía toda la apariencia de un integrante de banda de rock seguramente... y oh! sus pupilas eran totalmente rojas a diferencia de las de su hermano menor, este chico era todo Ira entonces, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, bajo un sonrisa muy bien practicada para esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos, algo que hizo sentir un poco de temor a Sans.

-Muy bien, su majestad, este es mi amigo Sans, es la persona a la cual quería que conocieras.

Red miró a Sans de pies a cabeza con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra, notando que ese otro esqueleto estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y con una camiseta polo blanca y una chaqueta azul (la misma que Edge le dió a su regreso)... todo era ropa nueva y eso hizo girar algunos engranajes en la cabeza de Red, pero de igual forma sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y la extendió al más bajo.

-Heya corazoncito, saluda a un nuevo amigo, vamos... no muerdo...- entonces con algo de nerviosismo Sans levantó una de sus manos y la estrechó con el hermano de sus amigo quien la apretó un poco más de lo que se puede considerar amable- ...muy fuerte hehehehe.

Eso activó algún rastro de viejos instintos en Sans y rápidamente jaló su mano y la juntó con la otra un poco por debajo de sus costillas.

-H-hola, gusto en conocerte Red, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Ah si?... es una lástima que él no haya hecho lo mismo por ti.

-Hermano tienes que comportarte, Sans es un buen amigo mío de hace mucho tiempo.

El hermano mayor miró a Edge por un momento y luego simplemente comenzó a caminar por el departamento como si nada, sí, definitivamente tenía cierto aire de que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana... mientras tanto Edge dirigió sus mirada a Sans, quien era más que obvio que estaba aún más nervioso que antes que llegara Red, eso no le agradó, de todas las persona que Edge conocía el pequeño esqueleto era quien menos merecía que su hermano lo tratara de esa forma, iba a estar muy atento al comportamiento de este sin duda.

-Y bien hermanito, veo que conseguiste un lugar bastante agradable para vivir, muy de tu estilo sin duda... y dime, ¿cómo va el asunto de las patentes?

-Claro, primero vamos a la mesa, ahí podremos hablar más tranquilamente, mientras cenamos ¿qué te parece?

-Sip, vamos, huele muy bien y tengo ganas de devorar lo que sea que hayas preparado.

...

Durante la cena, Edge y Red hablaron sobre unas "patentes", por lo que Sans pudo entender el padre de ambos era un Químico muy bueno, y que había ayudado a crear varios medicamentos especiales para los monstruos ayudando a mejorar notablemente la calidad de vida; sin embargo al morir dejó estipulado que sus dos hijos recibieran las ganancias por sus descubrimientos, pero ni Edge ni Red estuvieron muy al pendiente de este tema hasta su reencuentro en la capital.

-Pues bien hermano, el abogado me dice que el próximo mes ya estarán los pagos listos y todo en orden como debió quedar hace varios años.

-ok.

Edge sentía que podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo entre su hermano y su amigo, él estaba esperanzado en que quizá ambos se llevarían bien, pero Sans estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y se mantuvo callado mientras los hermanos hablaron sobre sus asuntos, mientras que Red no dejaba de ver de manera intensa al otro... no, esto no debía seguir así, por lo que ligeramente tocó el pie de su amigo bajo la mesa para llamar su atención, al lograrlo le hizo un gesto con el cráneo para que iniciara conversación con su hermano... un silencioso "vamos, háblale".

-uh, um... Red, me han dicho que eres... músico, que tocas en una banda.

-Así es corazoncito, soy el baterista del grupo que ayudé a fundar junto con mi amigo G y algunos monstruos, somos los "Esqueletos en el Closet"... ya sabes, porque todos tenemos secretos que ocultar- y al decir esa última frase sus pupilas se apagaron dejando ver sus cuencas totalmente en negro, lo que produjo un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda de Sans.

-S-si, ya... entendí... eso uh, es... un cambio muy radical de tocar el violín. 

Eso dejó a Red un tanto confundido, al parecer su hermanito le había contado mucho de ambos a este desconocido y eso no le gustó.

-Vaya... veo que Paps, te ha contado mucho de mi y yo no sé nada de ti, y veo que estás muy cómodo en casa de mi hermanito pero me gustaría saber ¿a qué te dedicas tú?

Sans simplemente no supo qué decir, comenzó a pensar en algo para decirle, él no se dedicaba a nada y no iba a decirle la verdad sobre sí mismo aquí y ahora a Red, ¿qué debía decir?!

-Red! Sans está pasando por un momento difícil, no tiene porque darte ninguna explicación, yo no tengo 5 años como para que vengas a hacerte el hermano sobreprotector y él es mi huésped, YO, le ofrecí mi casa.

El esqueleto más bajo se sentía en un campo lleno de trampas, todas esperando por atraparlo, estaba asustado, por todo lo que Edge le había contado de su hermano jamás hubiera imaginado que se comportaría de esa forma con él, este esqueleto le comenzaba a dar miedo.

-Hey tranquilo... solo quiero conocer a tu amigo, ya que al parecer le tienes tanta confianza...

\- Me gustaría oírte tocar algún día- Sans logró decir para intentar redirigir la conversación- tengo entendido que no todos logran triunfar como tu banda lo ha hecho.

Eso sirvió para activar algo en el otro esqueleto que comenzó a hablarles de su gira y de cómo la gente se entusiasmaba en verlos actuar y que las chicas siempre los perseguían más a él y a G, sin embargo el más alto pudo notar que en todo ese tiempo su hermano no dejó de observar con intensidad a Sans mientras hablaba; este jueguito suyo de hacerse ahora el hermano mayor y sobreprotector no le estaba quedando en absoluto.

...

Luego de una hora de plática sobre su banda Red tuvo que anunciar su retirada, dijo algo sobre que tenía que descansar en brazos de un tipo llamado Morfeo... algo que Sans no entendió por completo pero que seguro Edge le explicaría luego; sinceramente su alma se sentía feliz de dejar de estar bajo el escrutinio del músico.

Ambos acompañaron a Red hasta la puerta donde los hermanos comenzaron a hacer planes para una próxima visita al abogado y demás asuntos legales pendientes, para luego comenzar a despedirse.

-Bien Edge y... Sans, me retiro, nos veremos luego hermanito, espero que te diviertas con tu nueva mascota- y de inmediato se escuchó el pop de una teletransportación, el muy malvado se había ido.

-RED!- inútil, Edge le gritó al vacío mientras que volvía escuchar el mismo sonido a su lado... Sans no estaba a la vista.

Claro, se dió cuenta que al decir "mascota" se había referido a él, y no había nada peor para Sans que sentirse considerado un animal, cuando obviamente no lo era, sin duda eso siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo y ahora que el otro se lo había dicho seguramente no lo estaría tomando para nada bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooppsss, Red es un pequeño patán... bueno debo decir que quise hacerlo así porque... diablos porque lo traté tan mal durante MUD que ya era hora que tuviera su momento XD
> 
> Pobre Sans, y todo lo que aún falta pero tranquilos para allá vamos.


	16. Chapter 16

El único lugar seguro en el que pudo pensar en cuanto las palabras del otro esqueleto terminaron de resonar en su cráneo fue... su vieja madriguera, y ahí estaba en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos, parado en medio de la cueva que por tantos años fue su hogar, mirando a las paredes como si toda su vida anterior fuese el sueño de alguien más o como si otro monstruo se la hubiera contado a él.

Desde el día en que Edge fue a sacarlo de su vieja casa no había vuelto y ahora le parecía que este espacio al que conocía de sobra estaba demasiado vacío, sus pocas pertenencias seguían aqui, solo habían acumulado un poco de polvo sobre ellas.

Sans se inclinó sobre la caja de cartón que estaba en el suelo, luego la abrió y los recuerdos llegaron en cascadas a su mente... todos esos días soleados y ligeros en los que el pequeño Edge lo dibujó para luego dejarle esas imágenes como regalo; el viejo celular que dejó de funcionar en espera de un mensaje o llamada, algunas piedras que en realidad eran cuarzos pero que ambos esqueletos habían encontrado en sus paseos por el bosque, por último y no menos importante, estaba la primera cosa que su amigo le había regalado... La chaqueta.

Al mirar nuevamente sus pocos tesoros su teléfono comenzó a sonar, siempre lo cargaba en uno de los bolsillo del pantalón que estaba usando y no necesitó ver el número para saber quien lo estaba llamando.

\------------------------------------

Para cuando Edge terminó de digerir la bomba irónica que Red le arrojó a Sans fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de ambas teletransportaciones llevarse a cabo; sabía que su hermano había ido directo a su apartamento a descansar luego de haberle hecho la cena pesada al otro esqueleto, claro que lo había notado pero no dijo nada en espera que la tranquila personalidad de su amigo inspirarán confianza en su familiar, pero ese efecto nunca llegó; ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba Sans?

Apresuradamente cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió hasta la habitacion de huespedes, NO, de Sans, sólo para encontrarla vacía, en el estudio tuvo el mismo resultado, el baño sin rastro del otro, su propia habitación... nada, el pequeño esqueleto simplemente no estaba en la casa.

Edge estaba a punto de salir corriendo del departamento cuando recordó que le puso como regla a Sans cargar con su celular todo el tiempo así que sacó su propio dispositivo y comenzó a llamarlo; pudo escuchar que el celular de su amigo daba tono, una, dos, tres veces y entonces el sonido claro de que la llamada era atendida llegó.

-Heya...- pudo sentir el tono demasiado calmado de Sans, eso no era buena señal.

-Oh por las estrellas Sans ¿dónde estás?

-... estoy... estoy bien, voy a recoger unas cosas y regresaré a la casa, solo quería tomar un poco de aire.

-Sans... haré que venga a disculparse conti-

-¿Uh?... no, Edge, tranquilo solo dame dos minutos y estaré de vuelta, lo prometo.

-Esta bien.

El arquitecto colgó la llamada, sabía que el otro volvería por que él era quien siempre cumplía sus promesas a pesar de todo.

\-----------------------------------

El pequeño esqueleto tomó sus pocas pertenencias y tomó un "atajo" como ahora le llamaba a su nueva habilidad luego de que le sirviera durante el tiempo en que no podía caminar, llegando directo a la sala de la casa de Edge donde el otro lo estaba esperando.

Su amigo lo vió llegar con la caja y la chaqueta en los brazos, por lo que enseguida supo en donde había estado, su viejo hogar, aunque no entendía porque decidió traer esos objetos consigo. 

-¿Qué traes ahí Sans?

-Mis cosas... desde que me trajiste aquí no había vuelto y todos mis recuerdos se quedaron en ese lugar... los ví y no pude dejarlos- le dió entonces una sonrisa que Edge nunca le había visto al otro, una muy artificial.

-Oye... lo que hizo y dijo mi hermano no estuvo bien... no sé qué es lo que tenía pensado con esas últimas palabras...

-Creo saber lo que sucede, es solo que es tu hermano mayor, él no me conoce en absoluto, solo imaginalo, ver a alguien tan cercano a ti, viviendo con alguien a quien no conoces pero que el otro conoce de años... claro que es raro.

Edge comenzó a digerir esas palabras y dió cuenta que en efecto Red no tenía ni idea de donde conocía a Sans, nunca le habló de él por el persistente miedo de la lamia a su especie; claro que a cualquiera eso se le haría sospechoso, pero tampoco era suficiente para justificar la conducta del mayor.

Por su parte el más bajo también se había reservado parte de sus suposiciones, no quiso decirle a su amigo que lo más seguro era que Red lo estuviera viendo como un aprovechado, alguien que solo le estaba sacando dinero y beneficios a su hermanito, pero lo que menos quería era ser la causa de más distanciamiento entre los familiares.

-Oye Edge... por favor no te enojes con él, no vuelvas a pelear con Red y menos por mi culpa.

-Pero... es que él... y tu... 

Cualquier otro argumento que podría haber tenido el más alto simplemente se esfumó al ver que Sans comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto que ahora era suyo.

-Lo siento camarada pero estoy cansado hasta los huesos y quisiera dormir un poco.

-Esa ni siquiera fue una de tus mejores bromas, para que lo sepas- Toda esta situación le hacía sentir mal, las personas más importantes en su vida no se podían ni ver ahora... ¿Sans era tan importante como Red? bueno si pero era algo tan diferente- está bien, tú ganas por esta ocasión, descansa. 

El otro simplemente sacudió su mano en señal de despedida mientras ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\--------------------------------------------

Esa noche Sans casi no pudo dormir, las palabras y la mirada del hermano mayor le seguían haciendo eco en el cráneo, en cierta forma tenía razón de pensar que él era una especie de amenaza para el otro, tenía que encontrar una forma de que su situación cambiara... ¿pero cómo?

Fue hasta muy avanzada la madrugada que la ex-lamia logró conciliar el sueño, estaba realmente cansado; el gran cambio que había imaginado que tendría su vida no había resultado de la forma en la que pensaba que sería, Edge tenía a alguien más, el único familiar de este no veía con buenos ojos su estadía con su amigo, no tenía dinero, no tenía trabajo, no debía seguir aprovechándose de él, hasta la ropa que usaba no le pertenecía... todo estaba mal y debía cambiar.

...

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos el sol bañaba por completo su habitación, filtrándose por la ventana, quería dormir más, descansar más, pero ya no podía darse ese lujo, así que se levantó pesadamente y se vistió correctamente, incluso se puso sus tenis, algo raro ya que al no estar acostumbrado a usar zapatos le agradaba más la ligereza de las pantuflas, pero tenía otros planes para hoy.

Por su parte Edge terminaba de alistarse para salir en su propia habitación, hoy era un día diferente de trabajo, ya que esta vez usaba jeans, botas de campo y camisa de franela que le cubría por completo los brazos; al llegar al comedor vio que Sans acababa de levantarse y tambien estaba totalmente vestido.

-Sans, tengo que salir a realizar unas mediciones en un campo baldío, el desayuno está dentro del microondas, debe estar caliente aún.

-Claro, gracias... ham, Edge... creo que hoy saldré a caminar un poco, no te preocupes llevaré mi telefono y si no recuerdo como regresar simplemente usaré un atajo.

-¿Es que piensas ir demasiado lejos? también puedes venir conmigo-y una vez más esa sonrisa fingida se hizo presente, si no fuera porque ya estaba contra reloj... lástima la charla con Sans debía esperar.

-No, esta bien, solo quiero caminar un poco por mi cuenta, yo puedo con esto.

-Bien, debo irme o llegaré tarde, no olvides desayunar y recuerda llevar tus llaves.

-ok.

El más alto salió a toda velocidad del apartamento, por su parte el más bajo sacó el plato con huevos del microondas y lo devoró lo más rápido que pudo para después salir él también... hoy estaba determinado a encontrar un empleo, aún cuando estaba consiente que no sabía casi nada de la vida o como desempeñar un trabajo en absoluto.

Su plan estaba ahora en marcha y esperaba que nadie lo detuviera.


	17. Chapter 17

Por la tarde el cansado Arquitecto regresaba a su casa, las mediciones en el campo habían tardado un poco más de lo esperado, debido a la maleza crecida pero al final todo había salido bastante bien y por último solo necesitó acordar unos cuantos detalles con su cliente y ahora ya estaba llegando a la puerta de su casa donde esperaba ver a su amigo viendo televisión o leyendo algo.

Al abrir la puerta pudo notar que el departamento estaba demasiado callado, eso lo puso sobre alerta de inmediato, por lo cual comenzó a llamar al otro por su nombre, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna... ¿dónde diablos estaba Sans a esta hora?¿no regresó en todo el día al igual que él?... estrellas, estrellas!, ESTRELLAS!!

Sí acaso se había perdido no sabía el regaño que le esperaba en casa, pero por el momento lo mejor era hacer algo más sensato que solo quedarse ahí a pensar en lo molesto que se sentía, así que Edge sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamarlo.

Un tono, dos tonos y luego...

-H-heya Edge! 

-Sans! ¿dónde rayos estás? acabo de llegar a la casa y no te encontré por ningún lado.

-Yo... uh, sí, estaré ahí en menos de 5 minutos y te explicaré todo, lo prometo.

-Bien, aquí te espero entonces y apresúrate que pronto oscurecerá y es peligroso que andes por la calle.

\------------------------------------------

*VARIAS HORAS ANTES*

Esa mañana el pequeño esqueleto salió caminando del condominio que ahora era su hogar para caminar a paso tranquilo por las calles de esta parte de la ciudad; fuera del condominio había diversas casas y algunos negocios, era una zona no totalmente exclusiva pero sí linda de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en que podría hacer, no sabía hacer nada, fuera de escribir y hacer buenas cuentas, es decir, nunca había tenido un empleo y también tenía el problema de que no sabía usar algunas cosas que los Caminantes sí... bueno, quizá fuera su día de suerte y encontraba algo.

Cuando ya llegaba casi cuatro calles recorridas vió un lugar, un pequeño restaurante que tenía un letrero en la entrada "Se solicita mesero"... bueno, dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, quizá si hablaba con el jefe del lugar...

Sans se aproximó al negocio y vio el nombre en una de la ventanas que dejaba ver las mesas en el interior "Grillby's", decían las letras hechas con luces de Neón, las cuales estaban encendidas a pesar de la luz del Sol.

Tímidamente el esqueleto entró en el local, como era hora del desayuno pudo ver algunos comensales, pero no muchos, después de todo era un día entre semana y la hora de comer de algunas oficinas era hasta más tarde; mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien que le diera un poco de ayuda una voz femenina le llamó desde atrás. 

-Muy buenos días pequeñín! ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- al voltear Sans vió a una chica humana, no muy alta, pero bueno todos eran más altos que él... iba vestida con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga, mientras su cabello largo estaba peinado con una coleta, se veía que trabajaba en el restaurante y parecía ser muy amable.

-H-hola, quisiera ver lo del empleo, uh...- la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso porque casi no había interactuado con muchas personas aparte de Edge- pero... m-me gustaría hablar con el encargado... es que... no tengo experiencia...

-Ummm, ya veo, pero debes saber que no contratamos menores de edad, eso nos daría muchos problemas.

-No, no no no, soy mayor de edad- entonces Sans sacó la identificación que Edge le ayudó a tramitar, la chica la vio y le dirigió una sonrisa al esqueleto.

-Ok! mi nombre es Alexa, te llevaré con Grillby para que hables con él, espero que consigas el trabajo, eres muy lindo.

Sans no pudo evitar que su magia pintara sus mejillas con su característico color azul, y siguió a la chica hasta la barra que se localizaba al fondo del local, donde un monstruo de fuego y color naranja limpiaba un vaso tranquilamente.

-Hey Grillby, este chico quiere el empleo pero dice que necesita hablar contigo... oh lo siento, me llaman en una de las mesas.

El hombre de fuego miraba a Sans a través de sus anteojos de estilo muy clásico que hacían juego con su vestimenta, luego de un poco de tiempo al fin habló en un tono muy calmado.

-Realmente necesitamos la ayuda, Alexa es buena en su trabajo pero cuando esto se llena, nos hacen falta manos, ya sea sirviendo o en la registradora.

-Oh ya veo... el problema es que no tengo ninguna experiencia... me críe en el campo y nunca e tenido un empleo formal- la historia que Edge creó en la oficina de ciudadanía le iba a servir aquí también- pero aprendo rápido, lo prometo, en verdad necesito el trabajo y el dinero.

-Hoy es un día tranquilo, quizá podamos ver cómo te sientes y ver si te acomodas para el empleo.

\-----------------------------------

Edge estaba impaciente, confundido y extrañado, todo en el departamento dejaba ver que su huésped no había estado en el lugar en todo el día, al igual que él mismo, dejándolo con una gran duda ¿qué estuvo haciendo Sans tanto tiempo fuera de casa?

Entonces como si hubiera sido invocado el pequeño esqueleto abría la puerta principal para entrar tranquilamente, viendo que su amigo lo estaba esperando en el sillón con un unos papeles en la mano, al parecer papeleo de su trabajo.

-Hola Edge, veo que regresaste bien.

-Si gracias... bueno, sin rodeos ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?

Sabía que el interrogatorio llegaría en cualquier momento y esperaba que lo que estaba apunto de decirle no lo molestara... demasiado.

-Pues veras... -dio un ligero suspiro y siguió hablando mientras se acercaba al sillón- he estado pensando un poco desde hace un tiempo y terminé por tomar una decisión... veras, estoy realmente agradecido por todo lo que haces por mi... pero creo que es hora de que me haga cargo de mi vida, ahora que vivo entre ustedes y todo eso.

-Sans... detente ahí, tú no eres una carga para mi y si esto es derivado de la forma en que te trató Red déjame que te diga que él es el mayor cretino que existe y no deberías escucharlo.

-No es por él, es por mi, dependo demasiado de ti, lo he hecho por años y por eso he pensado que lo mejor es que yo busque un lugar propio para vivir; hoy dí el primer paso y conseguí un empleo, ahorraré algo de dinero y luego veré que encuentro- aún le sorprendía que después de todo si le hubieran contrato en aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo que conseguir otro lugar para vivir?! tú puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, no tienes porque irte, además con lo que yo gano podemos vivir muy bien los dos, no tienes porque hacer esto, para eso son los amigos.

Eso era precisamente lo que Sans sentía que lo debía alejar de una vez por todas, ellos eran solo amigos y no tenía intenciones de interponerse entre Edge y esa otra persona a la cual aún no le presentaban, pero que no tenía ganas de conocer, aunque sabía que ese momento sería inevitable a largo plazo.

-Por favor Edge, ya me dieron el empleo hoy, bueno... todo el día me estuvieron capacitando y por suerte realmente aprendo muy rápido, mañana comienzo temprano y quizá mientras encuentro algo pueda ayudarte al menos con los gastos...

-No! tu no tienes porque darme nada- parecía que si se estaba molestando pero era porque no quería que Sans se fuera-... yo... no voy a cobrarte por vivir aquí, yo te ofrecí mi casa, no te dije que tuvieras que pagar por darte hospedaje.

Entonces el alto esqueleto vió que su tono de voz sonaba enojado y para mayor preocupación suya pudo ver que el otro estaba mirando al suelo temblando ligeramente; sabía que Sans no era egoísta por naturaleza, que siempre hacía las cosas pensando en los demás, así que se calmó lo más que pudo y puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño quien ya estaba parado frente a él.

-Esta bien, acepto tu decisión, pero mi invitación sigue en pie, puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como sea necesario, además creo que será bueno que conozcas más gente... pero dime ¿dónde conseguiste empleo.

La cara de Sans dejaba ver que estaba más relajado tras oír las palabras de aprobación, ahora le diría donde encontró su nuevo empleo y esperaba poder reunir suficiente dinero para poder salir de la vida de Edge y que él nunca supiera lo que realmente sentía por él.

-Gracias por entender, el lugar donde me contrataron es muy bonito y queda cerca de aquí, ya lo veras...

\---------------------------------------

El arquitecto no estaba muy contento que digamos, Sans era su amigo de la infancia, su amigo que a pesar de la distancia y de los años no lo había dejado como muchos otros, era muy importante en su vida ¿cuanto lo era? ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero eso no lo estaba ayudando en nada en este momento... no sólo estaba diciéndole que ya no quería depender tanto de él, el colmo fue que también quería vivir en un lugar separado, no, eso no le gustaba en absoluto. 

La noche anterior cuando le dijo donde estaba su nuevo empleo y en qué consistía, el cuál básicamente consistía en ser mesero o cajero, no pudo más que sentirse molesto, casi como insultado, pero no se lo dijo porque no era lo mejor, Sans en verdad quería progresar por su cuenta, sólo esperaba que esto no terminara por volverse en su contra.

Entonces por la mañana hizo el desayuno para ambos, viendo como el otro esqueleto incluso había logrado levantarse temprano y ya estaba vestido con un pantalón negro que él le compró junto con una camisa blanca y sus tenis de siempre.

-Deberías usar otro tipo de calzado más... formal.

-Él me dijo simplemente calzado cómodo y esto es lo más cómodo que tengo Edge.

Después de comer ambos se encaminaron al restaurante que estaba solo unas calles más abajo de donde vivían intercambiando algunas palabras; el lugar al menos se veía bastante respetable a la vista de Edge, y en ese preciso momento Alexa asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la entrada.

-Hola lindo Sans!! me alegra ver que has llegado temprano, oh! ¿quien es tu amigo?~~

-Hey Alexa, el es Edge, me está dando hospedaje mientras logro hacerme de mi propio lugar... Edge ella es Alexa, mi compañera de trabajo

-HOLA EDGE!!- la chica si que era algo... efervescente- dios!! pero que lindo te ves de uniforme Sans, bueno será mejor que entremos que Grillby nos espera para comenzar con el día.

Sans comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo para voltear a ver a su amigo que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Estaré bien... nos vemos más tarde.

-Claro... estaré al pendiente del teléfono por si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar si necesitas que venga.

-Si, pero creo que Alexa y Grillby me cuidaran mucho no te preocupes.

Luego de decir eso Sans entró en el restaurante donde Edge aún pudo ver desde la ventana como el monstruo de fuego saludaba al más bajo, parecía que esos dos se llevaban muy bien en tan solo un día que tenían de conocerse, bueno, la personalidad de Sans era suficiente como para hacer a casi cualquiera quererlo... sin embargo no le gustó para nada, no le gustó en absoluto ver que ese monstruo estaría al lado de Sans todo el día, no le gustaba pensar que iban a convivir tanto tiempo, eso era algo que debería hacer con él, porque él... él....

... No, esto no podía ser... ¿esto eran acaso celos?

Edge prefirió irse del lugar y caminar a su casa para pensar bien en qué era lo que sentía por Sans, por lo que no notó como el más bajo volteaba a ver desde el restaurante como el otro se retiraba con una sonrisa triste, pues sabía que era tiempo de poner espacio entre ellos antes de que sus propios sentimientos lo delataran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyahhhhh!!!!! al fin, al fin Edge comienza a pensar en cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sans!! estrellas!!! le tomó más de lo que quería pero ya era hora, ya saben lo que dicen : nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido y el grandulón comienza a sentir que el pequeñín se aleja de él.
> 
> Pero también agarrense sus calzoncitos porque vendrán cosas nuevas y momentos de mucha emoción por aquí... ya lo verán... muajajajajajajaja


	18. Chapter 18

Desde ese día se había establecido una pequeña rutina entre ambos, y eso al menos parecía hacer las cosas más fáciles en cierta forma, pero Edge estaba consciente ahora de que quizá el cariño de tantos años hacia Sans se estaban transformando en algo más, algo que no sabía muy bien describir, pero que sin duda lo hizo más consciente de que cada ocasión que el más bajo dejaba la casa para ir a su trabajo, para ir al restaurante, para ver a ese otro monstruo... eso, no le gustaba, quería tenerlo a su lado siempre, pero ¿porque?

Al ser contratado Sans tuvo que aprender a tomar las órdenes, a llevar la comida a los clientes, aunque por su tamaño lo ponían a servir las mesas con menos comensales, al igual que en ocasiones encargarse de la caja registradora, era gracioso ver que los números se le daban tan bien; con el pasar de los días muchos clientes se convirtieron en regulares del lugar solo porque el ánimo relajado y las bromas de Sans les agradaban, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para Grillby quien también ya había entablado una buena amistad con el esqueleto; Alexa estaba feliz con su compañero de trabajo, pues al fin tenía el apoyo que necesitaba.

Así con su nuevos ritmos de vida establecidos pasaron los meses como agua, Sans estaba un poco más tranquilo, desafortunadamente siempre regresaba cansado y le dolía ya no poder interactuar tanto con Edge como antes, pero esto era lo mejor desde su punto de vista, mismo que el Arquitecto no compartía pues la poca presencia del otro le dejaba deseando verlo más; en esos meses Red visito de vez en cuando el departamento pero el más bajo estaba agradecido de tener que verlo lo menos posible.

...

Una noche Edge se despertó con sed y se dirigió a la sala del departamento que aún compartían, pero algo en el rabillo de su cuenca lo hizo moverse lentamente para ver a través de la puerta que daba a la terraza, sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y la chaqueta puesta estaba Sans, mirando la Luna, la última del otoño brillar en su total esplendor... al principio el más alto no se dió cuenta pero al prestar más atención pudo ver que su mandíbula se movía,parecía estar hablando con... ¿la Luna?, lo siguiente solo hizo su alma estremecer...

...

-Sí era mi destino estar a su lado ¿porque no puedo quedarme con él? no lo entiendo- decía un cansado esqueleto al astro blanco en el cielo nocturno- Yo quería alguien a mi lado para no estar solo y lo llevaste a mi, te pedí cambiar para no perderlo y se ha alejado de mí ¿qué debo hacer?¿porque me haces esto?...-no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas más- no quiero estar solo... por favor...

...

En cuanto vio las lágrimas de Sans quiso ir a consolarlo pero, eso quizá solo sería de mala educación, lo estaba espiando en un momento que parecía totalmente íntimo, así que prefirió irse a su cuarto y no pensar mucho en eso, poco después pudo escuchar que Sans regresaba a su cuarto, esperando que esta vez fuera para dormir. 

\----------------------------------

La mañana siguiente llegó radiante y tranquila, hoy era el día de descanso de Sans, pero por su lado Edge tenía el día algo ocupado y necesitaba ir a una constructora para finiquitar un proyecto que llevaba con esa firma, el Gran Arquitecto Kunstler preparaba el desayuno repasando en su mente las cosas que eran necesarias hacer el día de hoy... oh no! lo olvidó por completo, se suponía que hoy vendrían a buscar un tubo con algunos planos de un edificio en construcción a las afueras de la ciudad y acordó entregarlo en casa, porque alguien más vendría por ellos.

En ese momento Sans aun vestido en pijama (la cual era básicamente su camiseta blanca, shorts y pantuflas) se sentó en el comedor dejando salir un gran bostezo.

-Buenas Edge, huele muy bien el desayuno.

Al verlo ahí sentado la solución a su dilema le llegó pronto.

-Buen día Sans, ¿hoy es tu día libre no es verdad?

-Pues eh... si ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno...- Edge tomó los platos de huevos con tocino y le colocó uno enfrente a Sans para que comenzara a comer- hoy tengo que salir para ver a una persona por un trabajo, el problema es que alguien vendrá a buscar unos planos aquí y... ¿podrías entregarlos por favor?

El pequeño esqueleto tenía la boca llena de comida para cuando la pregunta fue hecha, pero asintió con su cabeza rápidamente mientras pasaba lo que estaba comiendo.

-Claro Edge déjalos, cuando vengan los entregaré.

-Muchas gracias, bien, estarán en el estudio, vendrá por ellos otro esqueleto llamado Slim, es alto como yo, le dirás que yo llamaré a Black más tarde... ¿entendido?

-Planos, Slim, esqueleto, Black.. sí, entendido capitán!!

Ante esa respuesta Edge no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita tonta, su querido amigo podía ser tan adorable cuando se lo proponía... oh estrellas ese simple pensamiento casi lo hace ahogarse con su café, aunque también pasó por su mente la imagen de Sans la noche anterior, pero no tuvo el valor de hablarlo con él, así que simplemente lo dejo para después.

\----------------------------------------- 

Antes de salir apresuradamente Edge entró en el estudio y sacó unas cosas de ahí para dirigirse a su reunión para la que se le hacía tarde (tarde para llegar 10 minutos antes según él), le dijo a Sans que pronto llegarían por los planos y salió de casa cargando varias cosas.

Por su parte Sans se comenzaba a relajar un poco en el sillón, su trabajo lo mantenía cansado ahora, no se lo decía a Edge pero su trabajo no era a tiempo completo pero como quería ahorrar los más posible estaba tomando turnos extras, ya tenía una buena cantidad pero algunos de sus gastos ahora consistían en comenzar a comprar ropa por su cuenta o pequeñas cosas que le gustaban, el hecho de que su amigo no aceptara su dinero para los gastos en el departamento le ayudaba también.

No habían pasado quizá ni 30 minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonaba, seguramente era la persona que Edge estaba esperando, Sans se levantó pesadamente del sillón y se dirigió a abrir; al hacerlo pudo ver que no se equivocaba, en el umbral estaba un esqueleto bastante alto, pero un poco más bajo que Edge, vestía unos pantalones ajustados, camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta con pelaje sintético en el gorro; toda su apariencia gritaba pereza, pero parecía estar sudando un poco a pesar del clima algo frío del día... bueno quizá era porque llevaba la capucha puesta... entonces notó que llevaba una especie de collar de cuero... bueno ya lo estaba mirando demasiado, era hora de hacer lo que le pidieron.

-Slim... ¿verdad?

La pregunta sonaba demasiado obvia a la vista, ya que dicho esqueleto usaba ropa que se ajustaba bastante a su silueta, haciéndolo ver bastante delgado, de cualquier manera este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno... pasa, iré por los planos pero puedes esperar aquí.

Cuando el otro entró en la casa Sans pudo percibir un olor como a caramelo tostado pero prefirió ignorarlo, cerró la puerta y se fue a buscar los planos al estudio dejando a Slim parado cerca del inicio del pasillo. 

\------------------------------------

Después de llegar manejando a su destino Edge salió de su carro estacionado y abrió el maletero, comenzó a sacar los papeles que había ofrecido a llevar este día... entonces se dió cuenta... justamente los planos que había pedido a Sans entregar los había terminado llevando consigo, en su prisa por salir confundió el portaplanos con un maletín que debía traer consigo, agh, qué problema.

Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó al cliente que lo estaba esperando, mismo que luego de comentarle que tenía un contratiempo terminó por decirle que al final un imprevisto también surgió en su oficina y lo mejor era dejar esta junta para otro día, al parecer todos los preparativos del proyecto se habían retrasado por unos permisos que no fueron tramitados debidamente.

Luego de terminar su llamada algo molesto por la perdida de tiempo Edge decidió regresar rápidamente a su casa, quizá llegaría a tiempo para entregar lo planos el mismo después de todo.

\---------------------------------------

Sans buscaba el portaplanos que su amigo le mostró antes de irse pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, incluso se aventuró a ver el cuarto del otro pero no, no estaba, por lo que regresó a la sala donde Slim parecía respirar pesadamente.

-Oye, no encuentro los planos, pero llamaré a Edge y le preguntaré donde los dejó- el pequeño solo despegó su mirada de ese extraño esqueleto para tomar su celular de la mesa de centro.

En el preciso momento en que Sans desbloqueaba su teléfono para buscar el número del Arquitecto sintió que era empujado contra el suelo, su cabeza se golpeó y eso lo dejó aturdido por un momento, podía sentir un extraño zumbido llenando su cráneo, lo siguiente que sintió fue que sus manos eran apretadas por otro par de manos esqueléticas, lo que solo le hizo sentir más dolor, de igual forma el olor a caramelo se hacía más denso en el aire saturando su fosa nasal.

-M-mi Señor!! no te resistas más...

¿QUE? 

El esqueleto más bajó estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de Slim, pero a pesar de su apariencia este era bastante fuerte, de inmediato pensó en usar su magia en contra de él pero fue demasiado tarde, pudo sentir como la gravedad cambiaba sobre su alma... magia azul... su alma estaba apresada con ese tipo tan particular de magia que sólo los esqueletos podrían usar, dejándolo a merced de su atacante.

Sentía que quería hablar pero no podía debido a la presión del ataque azul, su cráneo le dolía de la parte en la que cayó contra el piso y por si eso no fuera suficiente ahora Slim jaló fuertemente sus manos para que quedaran sobre su cabeza, al hacer eso sólo pudo dejar escapar un sonido de dolor.

-Me encanta cuando mi señor opone resistencia...- y lo supo, Sans supo que este esqueleto lo confundía con alguien más... quizá... el olor, el comportamiento, este bruto estaba en celo y por lo visto era un Alpha incapaz de controlarse por causa de las hormonas.

Algo pegajoso rodeó las muñecas de Sans para mantenerlas en su lugar, seguramente era un tentáculo creado por la magia de Slim, lo que de cualquier forma no evitaba que el resto del cuerpo del más bajo se retorciera tratando de revelarse contra el otro.

El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de la mente de la ex-lamia al sentir que sus costillas eran tocadas de forma invasiva aún sobre su ropa, mientras una lengua ectoplásmica lamía su mejilla... era más de lo que el pobre podía manejar por lo que no pudo frenar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente desde sus cuencas, si tan solo Edge estuviera aquí...

Haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que pudo usar Sans recuperó su voz y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. 

-NO!!! NO... EDGE!!!... NOOO POR FAVOR NOOO!!!- fue lo único que pudo decir para luego cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a sollozar, por lo que no escuchó un ruido en el fondo.

-MALDITO INFELIZ SUÉLTALO!!!! 

Lo siguiente que sintió Sans fue que el peso de Slim le era quitado de encima con un fuerte tirón, la magia en sus muñecas se disipó así que simplemente se hizo un ovillo en el piso colocándose de costado y cubriendo su cabeza, no podía dejar de llorar con los ojos cerrados mientras oía cosas rompiéndose a su alrededor al igual que la voz enfurecida de Edge, pero su mente no podía procesarlo todo a la vez, estaba demasiado lleno de pánico para eso.

...

(unos momentos antes) 

Edge regresó al condominio y estacionó su auto, bajó con el portaplanos en mano y subió las escaleras hasta su departamento, justo en el momento en que subió el último escalón escuchó los gritos desesperados de Sans, eso lo hizo mover sus pies más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca.

Al abrir la puerta la escena frente a él logró que la Ira que siempre trataba de controlar se desbordaba por completo, Sans estaba apresado contra el piso y lloraba, pidiendo... rogando porque no le hiciera nada el otro esqueleto que estaba tocando de una forma que no hizo más que hacer hervir la magia en el alma de Edge.

-MALDITO INFELIZ SUÉLTALO!!!! 

Con un patada sin piedad el esqueleto de pupilas bermellón logró liberar a su amigo, arrojando a Slim contra la mesa de centro de la sala, haciéndola pedazos en el instante, luego lo tomó por la chaqueta y pudo percibir el aroma que desprendía este.

-IMBÉCIL!! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO?, TE HAS ATREVIDO A VENIR EN CELO A TRATAR DE ABUSAR DE SANS!! ME LAS PAGARAS!! 

Lo arrojó contra el comedor... un vaso que estaba en la mesa cayó y se rompió, debido a lo efectos embriagadores de su celo Slim no pudo defenderse pero parecía volver en sí debido a los golpes; para cuando trató de levantarse Edge ya lo sujetaba del frente de su camiseta y lo golpeó en la cara para luego llevarlo a la puerta arrojándolo fuera del departamento con otra patada en las costillas.

-BLACK TENDRÁ NOTICIAS MÍAS MUY PRONTO, ESTO LO SABRÁ Y AMBOS ESTARÁN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!!!- el portazo que siguió a esa amenaza no lo dejó ver el temor reflejado en la cara de Slim pero también hizo que la mirilla de la puerta se rompiera.

Edge respiraban con pesados jadeos, siempre que dejaba que su rasgo principal apoderarse de él le era muy difícil recuperar su estado tranquilo, ese tonto esqueleto tuvo suerte de que ahora pudiera controlar un poco más su Ira, pero lo que lo trajo a la realidad una vez más fue un ruido a sus espaldas...

Sans seguía hecho bolita en el piso sollozando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿QUE?!!!!! si, eso acaba de pasar, por poco y abusan de Sans... oopss, por suerte Edge lo rescató ¿qué pasará ahora?... ya lo verán, ahora comienza la verdadera montaña rusa de emociones queridos míos muajajajajajaja
> 
> jejeje... soy terrible para las escenas de peleas... perdón.
> 
> Algo que pasó en wattpad cuando publiqué este capítulo es que muchos dieron por hecho que Edge escuchó lo que Sans habló con la Luna, pero no lo hizo, no escuchó ni una sola palabra.


	19. Chapter 19

Años atrás tuvo que aprender que la Ira era difícil de controlar, es como un fuego que puede consumir todo a su paso, puede destruir sin posibilidades de unir los fragmentos desperdigados... tenerla como uno de los rasgos de su alma era casi como una carga; de niño tuvo que aprender de su hermano a controlarse, él si tenía más problemas pues no poseía ningún rasgo secundario, por suerte también la Valentía era parte de su naturaleza y en cierta forma envidiaba a su primo por tener esta como único rasgo, es por eso que Papyrus se había unido a Médicos sin Fronteras, no temía a casi nada.

En este momento era cuando necesitaba ser valiente, hacerle sentir esa confianza a quien está en el suelo llorando y temblando como lo hacen las hojas al viento, Sans estaba herido y Edge sentía que quería ayudarlo aún cuando no sabía exactamente que hacer; hace unos momentos estaba dejando que la Ira se desbordara de su alma, pero el sonido del llanto de su amigo lo hicieron caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba, ahora era momento de ser realmente valiente y ayudar a Sans a afrontar este terrible momento.

...

Aún le dolía... su cráneo le dolía, el zumbido no se había ido por completo y el temblor descontrolado de sus huesos eran la prueba contundente del pánico que su alma estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, ya no escuchaba más ruido a su alrededor pero el miedo a ver a ese otro esqueleto sobre él le impedía abrir los ojos.

Sintió entonces que algo tocaba ligeramente uno de sus brazos y su cuerpo brincó de forma violenta, por lo mismo sus ojos al fin se abrieron y vio que Edge estaba a su lado, decía algo pero no entendía muy bien... un poco después pudo escuchar su voz a través del sonido de sus huesos temblando.

-Sans... tranquilo... soy Edge ¿puedes oírme?

Al ver que se trataba de él Sans se abalanzó rápidamente sobre su amigo y se colgó de su cuello, lo que le hizo soltar aún más sollozos, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al otro, le parecía que solo así estaría seguro en ese momento.

-E-edge... Edge...- más sollozos y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente- tenía mucho miedo, no me dejes por favor, que no vuelva... Edge... y-yo nunca...

-Shh... shh... tranquilo Sans, yo estoy aquí, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño- él mismo apenas y podía procesar lo que había pasado, ese otro esqueleto estuvo a punto de abusar de Sans, si no hubiera sido por su error con los planos... NO, la simple posibilidad le hacía sentir como si fuera estallar en Ira otra vez- tranquilo, lo haré pagar por lo que te hizo.

-No!- mientras lo decía negaba rápidamente con su cabeza pegada al pecho del más alto- no quiero volver a verlo, no, por favor... no quiero... tengo mucho miedo.

Todo ese tiempo ambos habían estado en el suelo, por lo que entonces Edge se levantó con Sans en sus brazos y se sentó en el sillón que por suerte aún estaba intacto, mientras se acomodaba pasó una de sus manos por el cráneo del más bajo, mismo que dejó salir un sonido de dolor; la herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza era una pequeña fisura por donde salió un poco de sangre.

-ay! m-me duele... ¿es grave?

-No lo creo, parece ser que puede ser tratado en casa, no soy muy bueno con la magia curativa pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

La mano del arquitecto se cubrió de color verde característico de la magia que necesitaba para llenar la pequeña fisura en el cráneo de Sans, al cual pudo escucharlo sisear por el dolor mientras sus temblorosos brazos aún estaban fuertemente aferrados al otro.

-No quiero que tengas temor pero creo que lo mejor es denunciarlo, es sumamente irresponsable que siendo un Alpha haya salido en celo--

-E-edge no quiero... por favor déjalo así, solamente no quiero volver a verlo.

-Tienes un corazón demasiado piadoso, de cualquier forma esto tiene que saberlo Black, él es su jefe y debe al menos hacer algo al respecto, él lo envió aquí después de todo... tendré que llamarlo...

Sans ya no estaba llorando tanto como antes pero ahora tenía algo de hipo y sus brazos ya no tenían tanta fuerza, al parecer toda la adrenalina del momento se desvanecía lentamente de su cuerpo, y eso lo pudo notar su amigo que le daba ligeras caricias a su cráneo.

-Q-quisiera -hipo- darme un baño, mis muñecas están pegajosas- entonces bajó sus brazos por fin y los pegó a su pecho, porque el más alto pudo ver que también estaban algo irritadas por la presión que el tentaculo de Slim causó en ellas; entonces con algo de cuidado Edge se levantó del sillón y llevó a Sans hasta el baño sentandolo en el excusado para después abrir las llaves y llenar la bañera.

-Espera aquí, te traeré ropa limpia y una toalla- el pequeño solo asintió mientras masajeaba ligeramente sus muñecas, y entonces su amigo pudo ver que su cara estaba muy manchada por las lágrimas azules que derramó por el temor, eso le hizo sentir como si su alma fuera estrujada en su interior, Sans era demasiado importante para él, no soportaba verlo tan mal. 

Cuando regresó al baño vió que la bañera estaba a un buen nivel de agua y dejó las cosas en un banco especial que tenía junto a esta, luego fue a abrir un compartimiento de debajo del lavabo y de ahí sacó una bolsa transparente con una bola de color verde en ella que era algo grande pues ocupaba casi toda la mano de Edge.

-¿Puedes pararte?- el otro estaba algo confundido pero asintió y con piernas algo temblorosas se levantó y siguió a su amigo hasta la orilla de la bañera- mira, esto se llama bomba de baño y está en particular está hecha por monstruos así que también tiene el efecto de la magia curat--

-¿bomba?!! ¿acaso vas a explotar la casa?- la cara del pequeño esqueleto era un verdadero tesoro, por un momento olvidaba lo que le sucedió mientras veía la esfera en la mano del más alto con mucha sorpresa.

-No!!, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, pon atención- entonces dejó caer la esfera en el agua y esta comenzó a burbujear y disolverse, tiñendo de color verde el agua despidiendo un delicado olor a jazmines, Sans simplemente estaba maravillado- como decía, esta tiene propiedades curativas, si te sumerges en esta agua y dejas que tu cuerpo se relaje en ella tus heridas superficiales sanarán por completo. 

-Gracias Edge... por favor... yo puedo solo de aquí en adelante.

Era obvio que Sans estaba abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido así que Edge le comenzó a dar algo de espacio, pero le dolía ver la cara llena de tristeza de su amigo, si, definitivamente estaba desarrollando sentimientos por él, pero este no era el momento para hablar de ello.

-Claro, tomate tu tiempo... yo limpiaré un poco el desastre en la sala, si necesitas algo solo... llamame.

Edge cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y pudo escuchar que del otro lado el seguro de la puerta era puesto, no podía culpar a Sans, lo que le había sucedido fue realmente terrible, si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado solo con ese imbécil en celo... ahora que lo pensaba era hora de hacer una llamada a Black; lo mejor era hacer la llamada en un lugar donde el más bajo no oyera la conversación, así que se fue a la terraza y dejó la puerta solo un poco abierta o de lo contrario no escucharía si el otro le llamaba desde el baño.

Tomo su celular y de inmediato buscó en sus contactos el número del Ingeniero, el aparato dió tono tres veces y por fin la llamada era atendida, del otro lado de línea una voz enérgica de hombre contestó. 

-Black al habla.

-Escúchame bien estupido! el animal ese que mandaste a mi casa estaba en CELO! apenas y llegue a tiempo para evitar que abusara de mi amigo!! más te vale que le pongas una correa porque esta vez él no quiere presentar cargos, pero si fuera por mí, la guardia oficial de ciudad Ebott estaría tirando la puerta de tu casa ahora mismo!!!

-AAHHGGG!! MALDITA SEA!! SE LO ADVERTÍ...- por un momento Edge pensó que quizá le habían colgado pero entonces escuchó pasos a traves del telefono y golpes en algo que sonaba como madera- TE LO DIJE PERRO ESTÚPIDO QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE ENTRAR EN CELO Y NO ME HICISTE CASO!!!- la llamada ahora se tornaba algo incómoda del lado de la línea del arquitecto- Edge, yo me haré cargo de castigar a mi sirviente, más tarde enviaré a uno de mis subordinados humanos por los planos.

Con eso último dicho la llamada terminó de forma abrupta... que tipos más raros, pero él ya no quiso seguir pensando en eso y simplemente se metió al departamento a comenzar a limpiar los restos de la mesa y el cristal rotos de la sala; sacó un contenedor de dentro de su estudio bastante grande y en él depositó todos los restos desperdigados por la sala para luego llevarlo afuera.

...

Con algo de lentitud y miedo a que alguien entrara en el baño Sans se quitó todas sus prendas y se sumergió en el agua de la bañera, estaba algo caliente, justo como le gustaba y el olor a flores de jazmín era realmente agradable, pero en cuanto terminó de acomodarse notó el efecto de la magia curativa en su muñecas y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo, como sus pies que desde que entró a trabajar le dolían por pasar mucho tiempo parado.

Conforme los minutos pasaban Sans no dejaba de recapitular lo que había sucedido, cada detalle, cada instante... él nunca se había apareado con nadie porque su celo nunca se sincronizó con el de otra lamia, y además no había nadie de su especie cerca cuando él estaba en ese estado, mucho menos se había visto forzado a hacerlo, ¿cómo era posible que los Caminantes se hicieran algo como eso entre ellos? y él que creía que los más civilizados eran ellos.

Nada en absoluto estaba saliendo como él creyó que sería cuando obtuviera sus piernas, esto no era lo que había deseado... de solo pensarlo se sentía más triste y le dieron ganas de dormir, de dormir mucho como lo hacía antes cuando era otro tipo de monstruo, pero no se dormiría en el baño así que dejó ir el agua muy a su pesar y comenzó a secarse, viendo que en efecto sus muñecas estaban curadas al igual que la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Entonces comenzó a vestirse con lo que Edge trajo de su cuarto... que simpatico, eran unos shorts y un camiseta de manga larga, si, era algo bastante cómodo, sus pantunflas tambien estaban en el piso junto al excusado y se las puso. 

Salió del baño abrazándose a sí mismo y con algo de miedo, pero le hizo sentir un poco mejor ver que Edge ya había terminado de limpiar la casa, pero también notó que se habían quedado sin mesa de centro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el más alto desde la cocina donde al parecer estaba sirviendo algo en unas tazas que humeaban- ven siéntate en el comedor, hize algo de té de flores doradas.

-Sí gracias.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor a beber su té, sin decir una sola palabra más, solo mirando el vapor de sus bebidas salir de las tazas.

-Edge... por favor, si no es absolutamente necesario no hay que contarle a nadie lo que acaba de pasar- Sans no despegaba la mirada del vapor.

-Sans...- dejó salir un suspiro mientras se reclinaba en su asiento- no se presentarán cargos en contra de él y si no es realmente necesario nadie sabrá lo que sucedió... esta bien, así será entonces.

-Gracias... por salvarme y por no decir nada... perdoname pero tengo ganas de recostarme un rato a dormir.

-Claro, descansa.

Con eso dicho el más bajo se fue en dirección a su habitación, Edge sentía que algo dentro de su amigo cambió por el ataque, pero no lo presionará, quizá con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad... ¿o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pobre Sans... bueno en lo personal nunca he usado una bomba de baño pero esas cosas se ven super relajantes, si no saben lo que son vayan a youtube y busquenlas, es divertido ver esas cosas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desde el capítulo anterior y en el transcurso de varios vamos a ver qué Sans comenzará a experimentar episodios de terror nocturno, además de una evidente depresión, pero como Edge no es bueno interpretando los sentimientos de los demás pues no va a entender lo que le sucede a su amigo.

_Todo está bien, sí, todo está bien, estoy bien, estoy... estoy..._

_..._

_Por un momento no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero sabía que no había nadie con él, al menos no un alma amiga, poco a poco su visión se aclaraba ¿porque no podía ver bien? todo estaba borroso y confuso... el espacio a su alrededor tomaba forma lentamente, muebles, muros... la sala de Edge, esta era la casa de su amigo, de su amor platónico... ¿pero donde estaba dicho esqueleto?_

_Entonces mientras miraba todo a su alrededor pudo sentir una vez más ese olor, el caramelo quemado impregnaba el aire de forma asfixiante, también podía sentir la presencia del portador de ese aroma, la alta sombra de este comenzaba a cernirse sobre él, eso lo hizo sentir aún más pequeño de lo que ya de por si era, cerró los ojos pero era tarde el otro ya lo tenía aprisionado contra el piso._

_Sans batallaba intensamente, pero su adversario era aún más fuerte, necesitaba usar magia pero por más que lo intentaba esta no reaccionaba, había quedado totalmente indefenso ante un predador que solo quería usarlo como a un objeto, él no quería, esto estaba mal, muy mal, si tan solo alguien pudiera venir a salvarlo, alguien, incluso rogaba a las estrellas por cualquiera que pudiera ayudarlo, Grillby, Red incluso Alexa, pero nadie venía._

_Cuando parecía a punto de rendirse la puerta del departamento se abrió revelando a un Edge con cara de asco mirando fijamente la escena frente a él._

_-¿Cómo se atreven a irrespetar MI CASA con esta clase de comportamientos?!!...largo!!!_

_-NO!! Edge!! no, no es lo que-- la mano de Slim cubría su boca._

_Trataba de forcejear más, quería explicar la situación, él no quería esto, NO LO QUERÍA!!_

_Como pudo se giró para quedar mirando al suelo y tratando de impulsarse con sus piernas para escapar pero estas no le respondía, no lograba ponerse en pie, así que con temor bajó la mirada solo para ver que su cuerpo cambió nuevamente al de una lamia, ¿porque?_

_-Agh!! pero que desagradable criatura, sacala de mi casa de inmediato!!_

_Sans era una vez más una lamia, pero las proporciones cambiaron a su alrededor, todo era aún más grande, él era tan pequeño que las manos de Slim rodeaban fácilmente sus costillas._

_Al salir del departamento lo único que pudo ver fue una jaula de horribles barrotes de acero y..._

_..._

_..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y por reflejo su cuerpo jaló aire como si estuviera saliendo de debajo del agua, todo sus huesos temblaban descontroladamente mientras poco a poco se dió cuenta que estaba en su cama, su falsa respiración se calmaba lentamente hasta que unos toquidos en su puerta le hicieron sobresaltarse.

tok tok

-Sans... ¿estas bien?

Grandioso, está vez alcanzó a despertar a Edge también, eso le hacía sentir aún más pena, podría haberse hecho el dormido pero sería en vano, igual el otro ya lo había escuchado.

-Si...

-¿Puedo pasar?- eso era lo que menos quería Sans, pero si le negaba la entrada sólo lo iba a preocupar aún más, además esta era su casa y desde ese día ya se había alejado bastante de él, ya que el contacto físico lo asustaba tanto como lo extrañaba.

-hum... si, esta bien.

Para cuando Edge entró Sans aún temblaba ligeramente y tenía marcas de sus lágrimas en las mejillas, la situación era obvia, desde el ataque 3 semanas antes el pequeño esqueleto comenzó a sufrir de terribles pesadillas, esto comenzaba a hacerse notar cada vez más; era lógico que como consecuencia de estos terrores nocturnos la parte baja de las cuencas de su amigo estaban comenzando a teñir de azul, lo mismo que sucedía con los humanos lo que se conoce como ojeras, casi ninguna noche tenía un periodo de sueño decente y cuando lo veía llegar del trabajo lucía 10 veces más exhausto que en la mañana... aunado a que ni bien llegaba se desplomaba en el sillón a dormir, el ciclo de sueño de Sans estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Otra pesadilla? me pareció escucharte gritar esta vez y vine de inmediato.

-Si, otra pesadilla... - Sans estaba harto de la situación pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer excepto quizá liberar un poco su alma- hay algo en está sobre mi pasado que creo que debo contarte.

Edge estaba sorprendido, cuando era más joven quiso hablar con Sans sobre cómo era su vida muchos años atrás pero la entonces lamia se negaba, diciendo que cuando estuviera listo se lo contaría, ahora estaba más que dispuesto a escucharlo, en parte para ayudar en alguna forma y en parte por la curiosidad.

-Adelante Sans, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- entonces le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo a su amigo mientras se sentaba con él en la cama, creyendo que quizá sería rechazado pero en vez de eso este se recargo en su costado y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo he vivido en esta zona desde que salí del huevo, en aquel entonces el paisaje era bastante diferente y algo muy común eran las caravanas de comerciantes o las ferias que iban de una villa a la otra... cuando apenas tenía diez años en este mundo aún era bastante pequeño, quizá sólo medía unos 40 cm de largo, lo que me hacía una presa fácil además de que era bastante inexperimentado; Un buen día llegó una feria a la entonces Villa Ebott y eso podría haber pasado desapercibido para mi, pero los propietarios de algunos de esos puestos estaban en busca de especies raras, fáciles de encontrar aquí sobre todo por la extensión del bosque... 

Por un momento Sans hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Edge, quien solo asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando.

-Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que me atraparan, siempre supe que había que cuidarse de los Caminantes pero no lo entendí hasta que me vi atrapado en una jaula con barrotes de metal, mientras escuchaba a mis captores discutiendo cómo hacer más dinero conmigo- para entonces Sans estaba temblando ligeramente- no sabían si usarme como exhibición en la feria, venderme a un hombre que le gustaba tener MASCOTAS exóticas... o si usar mi magia, en aquel entonces se creía que la magia de ciertas criaturas curaba enfermedades; ellos nunca me vieron como una monstruo ni como una persona, yo era un animal o una bestia más pero gracias a un niño que me ayudó a escapar es que ahora estoy aquí, fue el único que tuvo piedad de mí, creo que se llamaba Frisk.

Ahora algunas piezas comenzaban a calzar en la mente Edge, el inmenso temor que Sans tenía por los Caminantes cuando se conocieron, su postura a que lo llamaran animal, diablos!! hasta la reacción que tuvo cuando Red lo llamó Mascota, era claro que necesitaba hablar con su hermano, quizá la hora de contar su historia había llegado.

-Ahora estás aquí y yo no permitiré que nadie te haga algo como eso otra vez... ¿eso fue lo que soñaste hoy?

-Si, algo así... pero prefiero tratar de dormir otra vez, ya me siento más tranquilo.

Con eso dicho el más alto regresó a su habitación para pensar un poco, de cualquier forma él podía dormir menos que su amigo, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Red, pero debía pensar en qué decirle y cómo decírselo, además lo mejor era que Sans estuviera presente en esa charla. 

Sobra decir que Sans no durmió en el resto de esa noche, su mente aún estaba algo confusa y recordando muchas cosas del pasado, de cualquier forma solo faltaban un par de horas más para el amanecer.

\------------------------------------ 

El alto esqueleto estaba seguro de haber planeado todo esto de forma adecuada, llamando a su hermano en cuanto Sans se fue nuevamente a trabajar con las más terrible ojeras que hubiera visto en cualquier monstruo o humano, esto tenía que hacerse pronto definitivamente.

Le dijo a Red que había algo de lo que necesitaba hablar con él y con Sans, algo serio y luego de revisar su ahora bastante desocupada agenda el mayor de los hermanos Kunstler aceptó ir por la tarde a tener esa charla. 

...

Edge y su hermano habían terminado de comer esa tarde, pues llegó mucho antes del fin del turno de Sans para hablar sobre las patentes de los medicamentos de su padre, pues al parecer el fallo de la corte en favor de ellos era ahora una realidad y querían tener ese asunto al día y en orden; ambos esqueletos hablaban sobre el término de ese juicio cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente; era ni más ni menos que el amigo de Edge que regresaba al menos unas 3 horas antes de lo esperado.

Cuando el arquitecto estaba a punto de darle una cálida recepción notó que el otro estaba algo encorvado y que su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y en cuanto Sans levantó la mirada y vio a ambos hermanos no pudo evitar dar un pequeño paso hacía atrás, pues no esperaba ver al mayor de ellos a quien le tenía algo de temor.

-Sans, no te esperaba tan temprano - al decir eso el más bajo dirigió su mirada al piso- ¿pasó algo?

-Grillby me mandó temprano a casa.

-¿Pero porqué?- preguntó Edge mientras Red miraba calmadamente a Sans.

-Hoy... hoy tiré dos charolas llenas de bebidas... creo que él podría estar considerando...- pero no tuvo valor de decir las palabras así que simplemente hizo lo mejor que pudo por evitar llorar, no quería que Red lo viera en esa situación- solo me daré un baño y me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

-Esta bien, descansa Sans y no te preocupes, no creo que Grillby te quite el trabajo por solo un día difícil. 

La ex-lamia miró a Edge por unos instantes para bajar la mirada.

-Han sido tres semanas de días difíciles Edge, ni siquiera él es tan paciente- y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más este se fue por el corredor directo al baño, donde después se pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha correr.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio pensando cada uno por su parte en lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio.

-¿Tres semanas de días difíciles? ¿pues qué le pasó?

-Él... -el menor estuvo a punto de hablar por reflejo pero se limitó a decir- fue atacado por otro monstruo pero no quiere que le diga a nadie.

-Ya veo... tu amigo parece estar enfermo, cualquiera puede ver la magia acumulada bajo sus cuencas, ¿acaso no duerme?

-No mucho últimamente... quería que los tres habláramos hoy pero creo que esos planes han fallado, tendrá que ser otro día.

-...ok...- Red veía la forma en que su hermano se comportaba con este "amigo"-... ¿Te gusta verdad?

Edge no pudo evitar que la magia se acumulara en sus mejillas mientras simplemente asintió con la cabeza a su hermano, ya no podía negarlo más, pero este no era el momento apropiado para decírselo a Sans, además tenía que ser especial.

-hehehe, ¿quien lo diría?... al menos parece que este no es uno de tus acostumbrados aprovechados, como ese tal Mettaton o los tontos de la pandilla a la que te uniste en la universidad.

-Basta hermano, no es necesario que me recuerdes mis errores, menos cuando tu no estas libre de culpas tampoco... y ni se te ocurra abrir tu gran boca frente a él o me las pagaras.

-ok ok "Jefe", no diré nada- ¿cómo era posible que después de tantos años aún le dijera ese tonto apodo que sabía lo hacía enojar tanto?- pero tendré un ojo puesto en él, solo por si acaso.

Si, definitivamente Edge necesitaba que los tres se sentaran a hablar sobre el pasado de Sans, pero primero tenía que ver que este se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas importantes están por ocurrir ya lo verán, Sans está sintiendo el rigor por lo que le pasó y esto es solo el inicio, además está arrastrando cosas incluso de su pasado que han venido a atormentarlo ahora... más adelante sabrán porque.


	21. Chapter 21

Sabía que necesitaba hacer algo, pero no lograba descubrir que, era muy desalentador ver por las mañana a su amigo levantarse aún más cansado de lo que se había ido a dormir el día anterior, luego ver cómo se iba al trabajo para regresar con la misma falsa sonrisa que desde hace un tiempo le mostraba, claro que lo notó!, ¿cómo no hacerlo? definitivamente no era la misma sonrisa que le daba cada vez que se veían en el bosque ni mucho menos, Sans estaba demasiado lejos de ser la brillante y grandiosa persona que conoció.

Luego de dos días de el fallido intento de intervención con Red, el menor de los hermanos le servía la cena a un muy adormilado Sans; durante esos días, se dió cuenta que desde un tiempo atrás ambos no realizaban actividades juntos, además tenía ganas de acercarse más al otro sin incomodarlo mucho, así que después de pensarlo un poco tuvo una idea que esperaba no fuera rechazada por su amigo.

-Sabes Sans... eh notado que ya casi no hemos salido juntos. 

-uh? ¿si?...- el pequeño se sentía confundido, esperando que Edge le explicara lo que estaba pensando.

-Si, veras, hay un Parque de Diversiones a las afueras de la ciudad, como a 30 minutos en auto, ¿no te gustaría ir mañana que es tu día de descanso?

Sans lo pensó por un momento, nunca había ido a un lugar como ese y si tenía la palabra Diversión en su nombre seguro no estaría nada mal, hasta él tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente, alejarse de la rutina.

-Suena bien, y nunca he estado en uno antes, claro, ¿porque no?

-Muy bien, mañana después del desayuno nos iremos en el coche al Parque de Diversiones.

\------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente era obvio que Sans apenas y había dormido, pero fiel a su palabra se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se vistió con unos pants negros, playera gris y su inseparable chaqueta azul; por su parte Edge también había escogido ropa menos formal, Jeans negros y un suéter de tortuga rojo.

Ya desayunados y listos se encaminaron al lugar previsto en el lujoso auto del más alto, Sans estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido, algo que no pasó del todo desapercibido por el otro, por lo que puso algo de música suave mientras comenzaba a conducir.

-Si quieres puede descansar un poco mientras llegamos, yo te despierto cuando ya estemos en el lugar.

Sans lo miró por un instante pensando en que debería hacer, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza para luego acomodarla en la ventana del auto y comenzar a roncar suavemente casi de inmediato.

\------------------------------------

-Vamos huesos flojos... despierta que ya llegamos.

El pequeño esqueleto abrió sus ojos para ver que el auto ya estaba totalmente estacionado entre muchos otros y que Edge estaba en la puerta de su lado con la mano en su hombro para despertarlo.

-uh?... oh claro!... ya voy- de inmediato se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto para que su amigo pudiera poner la alarma.

Después de pasar por una taquilla ambos esqueletos estaban formados en la entrada del parque de diversiones, el más bajo sinceramente no sabía qué esperar pero al menos lo que sí sabía era que después de muchos días esto le hacía sentir un poco de emoción. 

Al otro lado de los torniquetes lo que vió Sans lo dejó realmente sorprendido, aunque era un día entre semana, había una buena cantidad de gente, adultos y sobre todos jóvenes, adolescentes la mayoría; todos entusiasmados... entonces escuchó algo que parecían gritos, ¿porque la gente gritaría en un lugar que parecía tan lleno de felicidad?

-¿Esos son gritos?

-Sí, pero tranquilo, ya veras porque es así.

El más alto guió al otro por un camino que llevaba al lugar donde estaban concentradas las mayoría de las atracciones y entonces el esqueleto de magia azul pudo ver porque la gente gritaba tanto, estaban todos subidos en esos extraños aparatos que daban vueltas y giros en el aire... su cara de desconcierto era única.

-No tienes que subirte a todo y menos si te da miedo pero creo que deberías probar al menos uno de los más conocidos- le dijo Edge al ver su expresión.

-B-bueno... acepto sugerencias, esto es demasiado nuevo para mi.

-Mmm... lo primero que debes probar es la montaña rusa supongo, es lo más conocido que hay y la de aquí es... bastante aceptable.

-Ok, lo intentaré.

...

La verdad es que aún se preguntaba si había sido bueno aceptar la sugerencia de Edge, luego de hacer algo de fila y de apenas alcanzar la estatura necesaria, ambos se encontraban sentados en un carrito de la montaña rusa, sintiendo como este se movía lentamente por los rieles, viendo como con cada centímetro se aproximaba más a la primera curva... solo un poco más y caerían... la vista era increible, entonces...

...

-Y bien ¿qué te pareció?- el rostro de de Sans era... sus cuencas estaban bien abiertas, y una ligera sonrisa podía verse en su rostro y sus huesos temblaban pero esta vez debido a la adrenalina.

-Eso fue extraño, fue divertido y algo aterrador... el movimiento, el aire en el rostro... ¿qué más hay para subirnos?!

Y ahí estaba, un ligero rastro del antiguo Sans, del que solo él había conocido, siempre dispuesto a conocer más y experimentar cosas nuevas a su lado, si, esto era lo que ambos necesitaban.

-Bueno, no solo estan los juegos mecánicos, pero por ahora ¿que te parece si vamos a los carros Chocones? , esta vez tu podrás manejar, en esos si alcanzaras los pedales al menos.

-Hehe, al menos en este me dejaras manejar, porque el tuyo no tengo ni esperanzas de conducirlo algún día.

Ambos rieron un poco porque eso era real, Edge no le confiaba su carro a nadie, ni a Red o a los empleados del autolavado; entonces los dos fueron a los autos chocones donde Sans provocó una gran cantidad de choques; lo siguiente en la lista fue la casa de los espejos donde al fin Sans pudo verse tan alto como había soñado en uno de los espejos que alargan la forma, lo más divertido fue ver a Edge tan bajo como lo es el pequeño pero no le molestó, de todas formas seguía siendo alto como una garrocha.

Algunas de las atracciones simplemente prefirieron evitarlas, como El Martillo o La casa de los sustos, eran claramente demasiado para el más bajo pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran divertirse en otros.

Luego de haberse subido a otros juegos ambos esqueletos pasaron por un juego que consistía tirar pequeñas figuras de metal disparando con una pistola de balines, quien lograra tirar tres sin acabarse las 10 municiones en la pistola podía llevarse cualquiera de los juguetes y peluches en el juego; a Sans le llamó la atención ver tantos animales esponjosos en un solo lugar.

-¿Que pasa Sans?... oh ya veo, ¿quieres uno?

-¿eh?... y-yo solo estaba viendo las serpientes que tienen, esos colores son... algo raros, hehe, aunque supongo que no me corresponde decirlo- su cara se puso ligeramente azul y es que la mayoría de los ofidios de felpa eran de colores muy llamativos.

-Espera, el Gran Edge P. Kunstler ganará una serpiente para ti- mientras lo decía ya pagaba a la chica que atendía el juego, para luego recibir la pistola cargada con sus municiones.

El alto esqueleto tomó el arma y se paró detrás del pequeño muro de madera, se colocó en posición de tiro y cerró una de sus cuencas para apuntar con más facilidad... un tiro, y la primera figura de metal en forma de oso cayó... el segundo tiro y ahora uno en forma de lobo caía ante el poder de los balines... finalmente el tercer disparo y un pequeño corazón de metal era derribado gracias a la buena puntería.

-Bravo buen señor!! usted puede escoger el premio que desee!!- decía una chica humana de cabello castaño y rizado.

Edge observó cada una de la serpientes de peluche colgadas en exhibición y pidió a la chica una de color rojo, era bastante bonita y era al menos del mismo largo de su antebrazo, tenía pintado un patrón de diamantes en color naranja y sus ojos falsos totalmente negros con una pequeña lengua de fieltro fuera de su hocico.

-Muy bien- enseguida se acercó a Sans y le puso el animal de felpa en las manos- para mi Lamia favorita- pero en cuanto vio la reacción del otro se arrepintió de su comentario tan tonto.

El rostro del más bajo enseguida se tiñó de azul y bajo la mirada a la serpiente, por lo que no vió la expresión atormentada de su amigo, pero por dentro sus emociones estaban totalmente fuera de sí, estaba confundido porque ya no era una lamia y al parecer el otro seguía viéndolo de esa forma, estaba molesto porque recordar todo aquello que había perdido no era lo que esperaba para este día y por último también era triste pensar en que Edge le daba un regalo, el cual sin duda iba a atesorar, pero no deja de ser una amor no correspondido desde su punto de vista.

-Esa Lamia ya no existe- pero ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca alzó la mirada para ver que Edge una tenía cara desencajada, pero se compuso rápidamente.

-La forma que tengas no importa, tú sigues siendo Sans, el Sans que siempre ha estado a mi lado... si quieres puedo pedir que me cambien el premio.

-No! e-esta bien, la verdad es que es muy bonita... gracias.

-Esta bien, deberíamos... ir a buscar algo de comer, ven, te llevaré a donde venden unos deliciosos Hot cats, seguro te gustarán porque es esa clase de comida rápida qué tanto comes en ese restaurant.

-Sí les puedes poner Ketchup será aún mejor.

-Agh, no sé cómo es posible que puedas comer esa cosa casi a tragos... y si, si podrás ponerle toda la que quieras. 

...

Los dos ahora se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el área de comida del parque y en efecto los Hot cats eran realmente deliciosos y del agrado de Sans, aunque Edge prefirió algo de pizza, ya que la comida Italiana era sus favorita; ya estaba algo entrada la tarde y no tardaría mucho en que el lugar cerrara por el día, pero Sans estaba sentado en su lado de la pequeña mesa cuadrada y aunque todo había sido de su agrado ahora era notorio que algo le pasaba, se veía como adormilado y algo distante en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien Sans?

-Supongo... me siento cansado, eso es todo.

Su amigo lo miró un poco, las ojeras eran algo que sin duda le seguía preocupando, todo el tiempo era lo mismo, siempre esa respuesta "estoy cansado", el arquitecto comenzaba a preguntarse si no era hora de hablar con Grillby y decirle que debía darle menos horas a Sans o darle un tiempo para descansar...

-Edge, gracias... por traerme y por todo en general, fue... muy divertido- y ahí estaba una vez más esa sonrisa falsa, por lo que el mencionado simplemente dió un suspiro antes de responder.

-Claro Sans, de nada, creo que será mejor volver a casa para que puedas descansar un poco, hoy ha sido un día demasiado agitado para ti.

El más bajo jaló su pequeña serpiente y Edge recogió la basura de la mesa, luego ambos salieron del parque para subir nuevamente al carro para volver a casa.

\-------------------------------------

En cuanto llegaron al departamento Sans se sacó los zapatos como ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo y ponerse de inmediato sus pantuflas y darle algo de alivio a sus pies.

-¿No te apetece tomar un poco de té antes de ir a la cama?

-Supongo que está bien- el pequeño dejó su serpiente en el sillón y fue a la mesa del comedor donde después de unos minutos le era servida su propia taza de té.

Los dos esqueletos bebieron tranquilamente su bebidas y comentaban alguna que otra cosa de lo sucedido en su viaje al parque, Sans estaba realmente fascinado con las atracciones y le dijo a su amigo que esperaban que pudieran repetir la experiencia otro día; cuando terminaron de beber el más bajo simplemente se levantó y se disculpó para ir a dormir, quería descansar lo más posible ya que al día siguiente tendría que trabajar, así que tomó el juguete que Edge le regaló y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez más ese pequeño esqueleto se convertía en un enigma para él, pero nada le impediría acompañarlo mañana y tener una seria charla con Grillby sobre los horarios de trabajo o sobre algún descanso, diablos, si era necesario pagarle con tal de que Sans obtuviera unas vacaciones lo haría, solo quería verlo tal y como solía ser cuando lo conoció tantos años atrás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww los dos tuvieron una cita y son tan tontitos que ni cuenta se dieron jajajajajaja
> 
> el próximo capítulo será todo un suceso se los aseguro y no tienen ni idea de lo que sucederá pero lo que sí es seguro es algunas cosas saldrán a la luz, pero quizá no la que más están esperando, para eso aún falta bastante; querido míos les quiero comentar que ojalá puedan visitar Tumblr que es Hanabiaoi (pts que original), no solo para ver mi blog sino también el de Kichigaineko, donde podrán encontrar fanart bajo el tag ADL; si no tienen cuenta no hay problema igual pueden entrar a curiosear un poco.
> 
> por el momento me despido, coman frutas y verduras y no se metan el dedo... por la nariz XD bye!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes nuevos en este capítulo... disfruten...  
> advertencia por lo que podría parecer una agresión pero que no lo es en absoluto.

Esa tarde Sans esperaba tener al menos una noche de sueño continuo, algo que ya casi nunca tenía desde el ataque de Slim, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de al menos esta vez tenerla ya que estaba muy agotado con todo el ajetreo del Parque de diversiones, además al día siguiente regresaba al trabajo y esperaba ya no tirar nada durante su turno.

Al dirigirse a su cuarto se llevó consigo la serpiente afelpada y aunque sabía que era un poco infantil de su parte tenía muchas ganas de dormir abrazado a ella, era después de todo un regalo de Edge, algo que no podría dejar atrás cuando se fuera de ese lugar, sí, aún tenía la idea de irse, incluso cuando el solo pensamiento le doliera en su alma, era según él lo correcto.

Ya que era casi invierno el frío comenzaba a sentirse con un poco más de intensidad por lo que Sans se puso un pantalón algo afelpado que le compró Edge (muy a su pesar) y una camiseta blanca para dormir, debido a su vida como mitad reptil seguía prefiriendo sentir su cuerpo abrigado, siempre preferiría los días cálidos a los fríos.

Una vez en la cama tomó su serpiente, la acomodó frente a él y luego se acomodo sobre su costado izquierdo, durante un tiempo pensaba que era mejor tratar de dormir de esa manera pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba y terminaba siempre boca abajo, una vieja costumbre que no le dejaba de su vida como lamia.

...

Esa noche Sans no tuvo pesadillas, pero su cuerpo se negaba a tener un ciclo de sueño profundo, cada vez que sentía que estaba cerca de perder la conciencia volvía a estar casi despierto y así sucesivamente, fue raro, además su cuerpo se sentía extraño... seguramente fue hasta muy avanzada la madrugada que pudo alcanzar algo parecido a dormir.

...

La luz de un nuevo día aún no era perceptible por medio de las ventanas pero Edge ya estaba despierto, por alguna razón su cuerpo no necesitaba dormir tanto como los demás, siempre se despertaba antes de la salida del sol y no se sentía cansado o con ganas de prolongar sus horas en la cama, simplemente era alguien demasiado activo; desde que Sans comenzó a vivir con él procuró ser lo menos ruidoso posible y lo procuró más luego del ataque y que su amigo comenzará a presentar los terrores nocturnos que lo privaron del sueño.

Esta ocasión Edge se levantó y se alistó completamente sin causar un solo ruido, fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café, leyó algunos de sus correos y esperó a que diera una hora más apropiada para comenzar a cocinar el desayuno de los dos.

Ya era casi la hora del desayuno y Edge estaba totalmente listo para ir a ver a Sans cuando unos golpecitos en su puerta lo sorprendieron, no esperaba a nadie y muchos menos tan temprano, todos debían pasar por la seguridad de condominio antes de llegar hasta los departamentos, por lo que con cautela se fijó por la mirilla de la puerta para ver...

-Red... ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- el menor de los hermanos Kunstler abrió la puerta dejando pasar al otro al interior

-Visita de Inspección hermanito... ok ok, no me veas así, no tengo nada para comer en mi casa y tengo pereza de ir de compras, así que me dije "mi hermanito debe estar por hacer el desayuno, debería hacerle una visita"

-Vaya pues qué conveniente de tu parte, está bien, hay suficiente pan tostado y mermelada para todos... solo te pido que seas más amigable con Sans esta vez, creo que ha comenzado a tener miedo de ti.

-¿ah sí? está bien, trataré de ser menos duro con él... por cierto ¿dónde está?

Edge lo pensó por un momento cuando escuchó el tostador sonar en la cocina, por lo que creyó que no estaría mal hacer que ambos comenzaran a tratarse un poco más.

-En su cuarto, hazme un favor ya que has venido a abusar de mi generosidad, ve y despierta a Sans... y hazlo con delicadeza por favor.

-Si, hombre tranquilo... me lo dices como si quisiera golpearlo o algo, hasta yo tengo limites.

En ese punto el menor simplemente le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera a hacer lo que le pidió mientras volvía para comenzar a poner todo sobre la mesa.

...

Red fue directo al cuarto, mismo que nunca estaba cerrado por completo, a Sans pocas veces le gustaba cerrar totalmente su puerta, así que simplemente comenzó a abrirla de apoco para ir a parar a un lado de la cama, estaba pensando en hacerle alguna broma al otro esqueleto pero en cuanto puso su mirada sobre él no pudo evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien.

El cuerpo de Sans estaba bocabajo, pero su cara estaba de costado sobre la almohada, su rostro... era una mueca de dolor aún con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar durmiendo pero quizá no de una forma profunda, en su cráneo podía verse algo de sudor; cuando un esqueleto suda no es nada bueno, es magia que se escapa del cuerpo en cualquier caso... bueno, Edge le dijo que lo despertara, así que acercó su mano a uno de los hombros de Sans y al moverlo un poco para despertarlo sucedió lo que no quería...

...

Un intenso dolor sacó a Sans de su estado de semi-inconsciencia, algo lo presionó en su hombro y ese simple toque le mandó señales a su magia como si lo hubieran golpeado, fue terriblemente doloroso, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos y lo primero en su vista fue Red, el hermano de Edge, pero su simple imagen desencadenó algo en el interior del más bajo y comenzó a respirar más rápido y las lágrimas ya se acumulaban en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo; por su parte el hermano mayor sin saber que hacer acercó una vez más su mano pero al momento de ponerla sobre el otro esqueleto este dejó salir un grito de dolor y empezaba a llorar descontroladamente.

...

El menor de los hermanos estaba sacando los platos de la alacena cuando un grito lo alertó, el sonido venía del cuarto de Sans, no lo pensó ni dos veces y sus pies se movieron por instinto, para cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación viendo a Red asustado y a Sans llorando y temblando aún recostado en la cama.

-¿Qué le hiciste? te dije que fueras amable con él!

-Y-yo no le hice nada... sólo lo toqué en el hombro dos veces y se puso así!! lo juro Edge...

Ambos fueron distraídos por los sollozos de Sans, quien no se movía de su lugar ni de posición, así que el más alto sin ninguna dilación se acercó a la cama y quiso tomar la mano de Sans que estaba al lado de la almohada pero fue rechazado de inmediato con otro quejido, como si el solo toque le hubiera quemado.

-Edge... me duele... todo me duele - cada una de sus palabras estaba rodeada de sollozos y sonidos que denotaban el dolor que sentía el otro- ¿qué me está pasando?!... ayúdame por favor.

-¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con tu transformación?

-Espera... ¿qué transformación?- fue lo que Red preguntó pero fue ignorado por completo.

-No l-lo sé... ahhh!!... hay mucho que no sé de este cuerpo- ese comentario solo sirvió para dejar más intrigado al mayor pero por ahora era más preocupante ver que su hermano parecía estar perdido sobre qué hacer.

El arquitecto podía sentir que su alma era comprimida por no quitar a su amigo de su sufrimiento, ¿qué debía hacer? no podía moverlo, pues si lo movía en seguida le haría sentir mucho dolor, él no era médico, no podía hacerle un chequeo... Papyrus no estaba ni remotamente cerca y la magia de Red no sería suficiente para un "atajo" intercontinental... y entonces lo supo.

-Red! rápido llama a tu amigo G, dile que necesitamos a su hermano aquí, que es una emergencia!!- por un momento el mencionado se quedó mirando al menor como si no hubiera entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijo- muévete!!!- y eso terminó por hacerlo reaccionar.

Edge pudo ver que Red sacaba su celular para comenzar a llamar al otro esqueleto, mientras que trataba de consolar a Sans de alguna forma, pero sus opciones eran limitadas ya que no podía tocarlo, por lo que le decía cosas como que todo estaría bien y que él iba a estar ahí todo el tiempo, mientras escuchaba cómo se llevaba a cabo la conversación por medio del teléfono con su única esperanza de ayudar a su amigo.

-Estaran aqui en 5 minutos, por suerte estaban desayunando juntos y solo necesitan que GP junte su equipo médico.

-Eso espero, esto está totalmente fuera de mi control- como pocas veces el mayor pudo ver en su familiar un verdadera cara de angustia, al parecer ese esqueleto misterioso era demasiado importante para él, pero ahora más que nunca Red necesitaba respuestas.

...

Tal como había dicho Red después de unos 5 minutos se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del departamento, por lo que el mayor corrió hasta la entrada para dejar entrar a un par de esqueletos, uno muy alto, quizá más alto que el propio Edge por unos cuantos centímetros y el otro también ligeramente más alto que Red, ambos tenían grandes fisuras en sus cráneos, y de una forma bastante extraña las cicatrices se encontraban en las mismas posiciones.

-Es por aquí, el amigo de Edge no se encuentra nada bien- dijo el esqueleto de dientes afilados.

Los hermanos G y GP fueron conducidos hasta la habitación de Sans, donde el menor de los Kunstler esperaba arrodillado junto a la cama sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, al verlo llegar sintió que un poco de la presión en su pecho se aligeraba, sólo esperaba que GP pudiera ayudar a su amigo.

-Necesita ayuda, dice que todo su cuerpo le duele y no hemos podido moverlo a causa del dolor. 

El esqueleto más alto en el cuarto se acercó hasta el lado de la cama donde Sans podría verlo, de inmediato este se alteró un poco, pues era alguien a quien no conocía, ese esqueleto tenía esas fisuras en la cara pero al menos pudo ver sus pupilas verdes... Bondad, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir temor.

-Tranquilo amiguito, estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy GP y me especializo en magia curativa aplicada en monstruos- entonces levantó una de sus manos que enseguida se cubrió de magia verde- no te haré daño, lo prometo, debes decirme si lo que hago te duele ¿entendido?

El pequeño apenas y logró asentir, tenía miedo de que lo tocara porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, pero cuando la mano de el otro lo tocó el dolor fue menos que cuando lo hicieron Edge o Red por lo que apenas y se quejó.

-¿Duele?

-N-no mucho.

-Bien, necesito recostarte boca arriba, de esta forma podré hacerlo sin que te duela demasiado, tranquilo, te ayudare a sentirte mejor.

Desde su posición Sans pudo ver que Edge se estaba moviendo, lo que le hizo sentir un poco de temor.

-Edge... no te vayas, por favor...

-Shh, shh, él no se irá, se quedará en su lugar si eso te hace sentir más seguro- dijo el esqueleto de pupilas verdes.

Sans simplemente asintió, dejando salir un gran suspiro, tenía mucho miedo, mucho dolor... todo era demasiado para él y por si fuera poco una vez más estaba preocupando a su querido Edge, nada podía salir peor, ya había alcanzado su límite, lo único que quería era ya no estar tan roto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red y G tienen cierta dinámica en mi fic que apenas abordaremos más a fondo pero por el momento espero que vean un fanart que mi amiga Kichigaineko dejó en tumblr sobre este fic. 
> 
> https://kichigaineko.tumblr.com/post/175919191389/spoiler-alert-bien-vamos-a-hacer-algo-de-spoiler

Durante toda su vida esta había sido la posición más cómoda en la que había dormido siempre, antes cuando tenía un cuerpo serpentino era más fácil simplemente recostarse sobre su vientre y dejarse llevar, en cambio en este preciso día se arrepentía de haber permanecido con ese hábito. 

El esqueleto de verdes pupilas tenía sus manos muy cerca de él, iba a comenzar a girarlo boca arriba y Sans no hacía más que seguir llorando y sintiendo mucho temor, esta vez no lograba controlarse, si había tenido algunos colapsos nerviosos pero siempre lograba volver a la normalidad, esta vez no podía hacerlo más.

Con mucho cuidado GP le quitó las sábanas de encima y maniobró el cuerpo de Sans para poder cambiar su posición, claro que le dolió pero no fue tan terrible como cuando Edge y Red lo tocaron, Edge vió que la serpiente de felpa estaba un poco por debajo de la almohada y prefirió quitarla para darle más espacio a Sans; ahora todos querían saber qué era lo que le sucedía incluido él mismo, todo esto era demasiado extraño y aterradoramente nuevo; para ese momento GP movía sus manos por encima de su cuerpo para luego voltear a verlo.

-No hay daños externos amiguito, pero eso solo hace necesario que revise tu alma... podemos pedir un poco de privacidad si gustas.

-E-esta bien, lo apreciaría mucho.

-Estaremos en el estudio, vamos ustedes dos, démosle algo de espacio- dijo el menor de los hermanos Kunstler.

Los 3 esqueletos restantes se metieron en el estudio de Edge donde este comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto casi de manera automática, siendo interrumpido por su hermano.

-Creo que merezco una buena explicación esta vez- la cara de Red era totalmente seria como pocas veces se lo veía, Incluso G se extrañó de verlo así; pero el menor simplemente lo miró por un instante y luego al otro esqueleto en el cuarto.

-Este no es el momento,pero tienes mi palabra que la tendrás, no tenía intenciones de ocultarte nada hermano, pero quería que Sans estuviera presente también... supongo que eso no podrá ser así.

-Red... no seas tan duro, cálmate "gatito", solo estás poniendo más nervioso a Edge- le dijo G mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!!- pero su cara roja como tomate decía otra cosa, lo cual solo logró que Edge sonriera de lado, eso era material valioso para cuando su hermano quisiera hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Pero los tres fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta en la puerta del estudio.

\----------------------------------

*momentos antes*

GP esperó hasta que los demás salieron del cuarto para inclinarse en la cama y poner sus manos ligeramente por encima del esternón del Sans, estaba listo para invocar el alma del más bajo,pero antes lo miró como para pedir consentimiento de éste, en seguida él captó la idea y le asintió ligeramente, dándole la luz verde para continuar; el médico cerró los ojos por un momento y se concentró en hacer salir el alma de su paciente.

El corazón invertido de Sans aún brillaba, con un poco menos de intensidad que otras almas más sanas pero no se veía tan mal, con cuidado GP comenzó a examinar de cerca pero la causa del malestar del pequeño salto a la vista, no tenía ninguna duda, pasó un dedo por la superficie y vió que el otro se quejaba por lo desagradable de la sensación, bien, ahora ya tenía un diagnóstico y necesitaba ponerse en acción, pero primero necesitaba informar lo que estaba ocurriendo a Edge y preparar lo necesario para ayudar al esqueleto.

Sin soltar el alma de Sans comenzó a transmitir un poco de su propia magia, y poco a poco comenzó a redirigirla a su lugar apropiado.

-Necesito hablar con Edge antes de iniciar tu tratamiento, tranquilo, iré a buscarlo.

-¿Es g-grave lo que t-tengo?

-Calma pequeño, estarás bien, nos encargaremos de que te recuperes.

Entonces el médico se levantó para dirigir sus pasos al cuarto donde los demás estaban esperando a que terminara el chequeo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas a así!!- pudo escuchar a Red decir mientras miraba la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano, suspiró resignado, él nunca dejaría su naturaleza infantil a pesar de todos los años y cosas transcurridas entre los dos; para hacer notar su presencia hizo un sonido como si tratara de aclarar su garganta.

-¿Me permiten?

-Por favor, adelante, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico al que llegaste, es grave?

Todos miraban con expectación a GP, para saber con que estaban lidiando.

-Es delicado, pero necesito más información, ¿ha sufrido algún percance por el que se haya alterado mucho? y ¿a cambiado su comportamiento recientemente?

\- si, él...- por un momento Edge recordó el ataque de Slim pero no quería decirlo, sin embargo Sans le había dicho que no lo dijera a menos que fuera necesario- espero que lo que se hable en este lugar no salga de aquí. 

Los tres esqueletos asintieron con la cabeza y lo prometieron también.

-Bien, Sans no debe saber que se los dije... hace unas semanas el trabajador de Blackberry vino a aquí, el muy imbécil venía en celo y trató de abusar de él, por suerte llegué a tiempo para detenerlo, pero desde ese día Sans cambió, ha tenido pesadillas todas las noches, casi no duerme o lo hace mucho durante el día, ya no es como antes, ojalá lo hubieran conocido hace unos meses, ya no es la sombra de la persona que solía ser.

Red había escuchado con atención lo que dijo su hermano y sin duda algunos de sus pecados comenzaban a su subir por su espalda, ahora sabía lo injusto que fue en tratar a Sans de la manera en que lo hizo, pero todavía necesitaba respuestas.

-Entiendo... Edge, debo decirte que tu amigo tiene una pequeña fractura en su alma, debe ser culpa del estrés al que ha estado sometido, esa fractura es lo que está causando el dolor, su cuerpo está somatizando, por otra parte parece ser que este episodio se ha desatado por un resfriado común, al igual que con los humanos sus defensas bajaron mucho por la fractura y la... mmmm... Depresión en la que evidentemente está.

Todo el diagnóstico de GP dejó al menor de los Kunstler un tanto desconcertado, ahora más que nunca su inhabilidad para entender la emociones de los demás por completo podía notarse, pues Sans estaba deprimido y él nunca lo notó... bueno, tampoco es que su amigo fuera un libro abierto, pero él debió ver la señales antes.

-¿Cuál es el paso a seguir GP?- preguntó Red al ver que su hermano seguía algo metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Verán, lo que se debe hacer es una transfusión de magia para sellar la fractura, luego lo demás dependerá mucho de él y de ustedes, debe descansar por una semana o dos y les dejaré unos medicamentos antes de que el resfriado avance más.

-¿Debemos llevarlo al hospital?- fue el turno de Edge de preguntar.

-No, está algo débil y esto es algo que se puede hacer en casa... Hermano, necesitaré tu ayuda y un poco de tu magia- todos miraron con algo de curiosidad al esqueleto más alto en el lugar- lo siento Edge, Red, el rasgo de ustedes hace que su magia sea demasiado fuerte para Sans, necesita una magia más fácil de absorber... y yo necesito estabilizar su alma mientras se hace la transfusión, por lo tanto la magia amarilla de G es mejor en este preciso momento.

Red dirigió la mirada a su amigo, quien se miraba de lo más tranquilo.

-Claro, mis reservas están en muy buenas condiciones, además el pequeño se ve que lo necesita... Edge, debes estar conciente que una fractura no se sella y desaparece, a Sans le quedará una cicatriz en el alma y necesitará mucho de tu apoyo... y tuyo también gatito.

-Que no me digas... ok ok, ya sé, no me digas eso como si fuera un patán, solo le dije lo que pensaba en aquella ocasión.

-Vamos hermano, el amigo de Edge ya ha esperado demasiado, con su permiso- terminó de decir GP mientras ya se dirigía nuevamente al cuarto del pequeño.

-¿Podemos estar presentes durante el procedimiento?- era bastante obvio que Edge estaba demasiado preocupado en este punto.

Luego de un breve momento el médico asintió, al ver la preocupación en la cara del otro.

-Será bueno que Sans tenga algo de apoyo emocional, y estaría bien que sujetes su mano durante el procedimiento, la sensación de absorber magia en su estado no es muy agradable.

-Es verdad, será mejor si estas cerca para brindarle algo de confort- comentó el esqueleto de chaqueta negra y pelaje blanco sintético.

Una vez más todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto donde Sans respiraba pesadamente, enseguida Edge se sentó a un costado de la almohada de su amigo y le extendió su mano, la cual el otro sujetó tan pronto como pudo, le dolía pero no le importó.

-Sans, debemos hacerte una transfusión de magia, el donante será él- dijo el más alto de todos- es mi hermano G, tu alma está algo fracturada, pero tranquilo, estarás bien te lo prometo.

La voz de ese esqueleto era bastante calmada, lo que le hizo sentir más seguro y también había visto que Edge estaba ahí y no parecía tener intenciones de apartarse de su lado; luego de decir eso G se quitó su chaqueta quedando en una especie de camiseta de cuello alto pero sin mangas y se arrodilló sobre la cama a la derecha de Sans mostrándole una cálida sonrisa, mientras que a su izquierda GP se arrodillaba también ya sin la gabardina negra con la que llegó, él tenía una camisa normal y solo remangó un poco sus mangas.

Los hermanos G procedieron a invocar juntos el alma de Sans y ambos la miraron absolutamente concentrados, ¿sería acaso que esa no era la primera vez que hacían algo parecido?... ambos esqueletos se miraron directamente a los ojos por un momento y el menor de ellos habló, ese era GP.

\- Cuento contigo, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-He... siempre hermanito- al terminar de decir eso guiño su ojo izquierdo y volvió a concentrarse en el alma que estaba en sus manos, comenzando poco a poco a infundir en ella su magia mientras que GP rodeaba toda el alma con magia curativa, logrando con eso que la fisura se llenará poco a poco con el color amarillo de G, de esta forma la magia no iría a ningún lado al que no debería.

Por su parte Sans podía sentir todo el proceso de una forma incómoda, como si estuviera satisfecho de comida pero no dejaba de comer, era extraño y abrumador, de esa forma no pudo evitar apretar un poco la mano de Edge mientras seguía quejando pero al menos ya no seguía llorando, el dolor también estaba cediendo pero la sensación de ser llenado fuera de sus límites seguía ahí.

-Tranquilo Sans, falta poco... vamos...- a decir verdad Edge estaba sumamente nervioso pero quería calmar a su amigo por lo cual no dejaría ver lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Y entonces el flujo de magia amarilla cesó y la pequeña fisura estaba llena de ella, el médico siguió rodeando el pequeño órgano para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden, unos instante más y todo estaba hecho por lo que ambos regresaron el alma a su lugar correspondiente; Sans al fin respiraba de forma más tranquila pero seguía viéndose muy cansado. 

-Muy bien Sans, debes descansar y no debes preocuparte, la magia de mi hermano mayor hará que puedas dormir sin ninguna pesadilla, nada debe interrumpir tu sueño hoy... duerme pequeño, todo está bien- la cálida y tranquila voz de GP arrulló a este hasta que cerró sus ojos, por lo que todos bajaron de la cama y enseguida Edge volvió a cubrir a su amigo con las sábanas.

El médico se acercó nuevamente y tocó la frente de Sans, aún tenía algo de fiebre, pero con la magia y unos medicinas adecuadas el resfriado pasaría incluso desapercibido.

-Eso será todo por hoy, mañana volveremos para otra sesión, la magia que mi hermano le dió será absorbida pero es mejor hacer esto al menos dos veces más, de esa forma la recuperación estará garantizada- ambos esqueletos volvieron a poner las prendas que se habían quitado- nosotros nos retiramos por el momento, les recomiendo que lo dejen dormir y lo despierten por la tarde o noche para que coma, sólo alimentos fáciles de digerir, su magia no debe estresarse mucho... oh sí, te daré una prescripción para la medicina adecuada para su resfriado y debe tomarla con los alimentos.

-Muchas gracias, sobre tus honorarios...

-No Edge, está bien, con que nos permitas que tu hermano nos lleve a nuestra casa con un "atajo" es suficiente, por el momento G no puede llevarnos como entenderás- y entonces le extendió la prescripción- puedes contactarme si tienes alguna duda también.

-Por supuesto... Red...

-Hehe, claro Jefe, como órdenes... vamos chicos los dejaré en la sala para que se muevan lo menos posible- el otro par de hermanos se acercaron a Red y cada uno le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Espera gatito- dijo de último momento G haciendo ruborizar al mencionado- Edge, no te preocupes, todo estará bien... bueno, hora de irnos- la sonrisa tranquila de este logro hacer que el menor de los Kunstler se sintiera más seguro sobre la recuperación de Sans.

-No olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente hermanito- comentó Red antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con los otros dos.

Edge dejó salir un suspiro mientras miraba a Sans dormir tranquilamente en su cama, al menos esta vez podría hacerlo tranquilamente; entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular del bajo esqueleto que seguía en la mesa de noche, el más alto se apresuró y vio de quién era la llamada... Grillby.

Claro, ahora tendría que explicarle al cerillo aquel que Sans no iría a trabajar hoy, ni mañana o ningún día próximo... y lo más seguro era que también se vería obligado a permitir que este sujeto viniera a visitar al enfermo... vaya día el que le esperaba... y Red, este no quedaría satisfecho hasta que todas sus dudas pudieran ser respondidas de una buena vez.

Dejando salir otro suspiro Edge contesto la llamada pensando... "si, hoy será un largo día".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como no logré poner esto en la historia lo dejaré aquí... un poco del pasado de los hermanos G.... Dichos hermanos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico en compañía de sus padres y solo ellos sobrevivieron; debido a eso ambos quedaron con esas cicatrices en sus rostros... durante un tiempo la Salud de G fue la más afectada por causa del accidente, así que su hermanito GP aprendió a usar magia curativa para ayudarlo... es por eso que es tan bueno usandola, es tan bueno que hasta la fecha el mayor no tiene ninguna secuela del accidente fuera de las estéticas (además de que parte del éxito de G con las chicas es su apariencia exótica con esas marcas).


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas pequeñas verdades salen a flote pero las más importantes apenas está por venir, ahora un poco de la recuperación de Sans.

De forma un poco simple Edge logró explicarle la situación de Sans a su jefe, omitiendo algunos detalles por supuesto, por eso mismo no pudo evitar concederle visitar al pequeño, siempre y cuando fuera acompañado de su compañera humana, de ninguna forma dejaría que estuviera con él a solas.

El arquitecto acaba de colgar la llamada con el monstruo de fuego ya en la sala de su departamento cuando escuchó el distintivo sonido de Red llegando por medio de la teletransportación... algo más de qué preocuparse ahora; pero antes de darle siquiera una oportunidad de hablar al mayor fue primero a checar a Sans, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, luego fue a su cuarto y sacó una caja de cartón y la llevó consigo a la mesa del comedor. 

-Estoy listo para responder a tus preguntas hermano.

Red fue a sentarse en unas de la sillas justo frente a Edge, sin dejar de mirarlo, ya era hora de saber un poco sobre estos dos y su relación.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo conoces en realidad?- fue la primera duda del más bajo

-Años... desde que yo iba aún en la escuela primaria, tenía 11 años entonces.

Wow!! esa respuesta no era precisamente lo que el mayor estaba esperando oír, pero sabía que Edge no le mentiría, aunque lo que estaba por escuchar no era una historia fácil de creer después de todo.

-Y él era una lamia en aquel entonces- comentó luego el menor, viendo como la cara del otro esqueleto comenzaba a mostrar desconcierto.

Entonces Edge comenzó a contarle a su hermano como había conocido a Sans en aquel parque, cuando lo ayudó a zafarse del hilo, de como poco a poco se comenzaron a conocer, que él fue su apoyo durante los años en los que la relación de Red y su padre comenzó a decaer quedando el menor en medio de todos los problemas.

-¿ Y en serio quieres que crea que Sans era una especie de monstruo híbrido que vivía en el bosque? ¿que, acaso esto es como en la Sirenita? fue a ver a la bruja del bosque y ahora tiene piernas... ja!

-Pues deberás creelo Red, mira... y no fue una bruja, fue la Luna quien lo cambió según me dijo él- Edge sacó de la caja unos dibujos viejos que él hizo de Sans en esos años, podía verse que en efecto el papel estaba envejecido y algo amarillo en algunas puntas, todos del otro esqueleto en el bosque donde se conocieron.

-Y si eso no termina de convencerte toma esto, la única foto que le tomé a Sans en esa forma, ni siquiera él sabe que existe pues la tomé mientras dormía hace unos meses- Edge le dió su teléfono celular a Red quien pudo ver la foto de Sans recostado en una rama durmiendo plácidamente... ya no había lugar a dudas.

Luego el menor comenzó a contarle cómo Sans simplemente una noche cambió de forma, convirtiéndose en un esqueleto, un Caminante con él les decía, pero que no sabía exactamente el porqué ya que no estaba convencido de lo que este le había dicho aquella mañana cuando lo encontró debilitado, de cómo el pequeño le dijo que hizo un pacto con la Luna para hacer el cambio y todo lo que sucedió después de que Edge lo trajera a su casa

Red escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su hermano, sabía que no le mentía, lo conocía de toda la vida y podía estar completamente seguro de saber cuando Edge no decía la verdad, lo que solo lograba que todo lo que escuchaba lo dejase aún más perplejo; entonces el menor le dijo que nunca más le dijera a Sans que era una mascota o un animal, explicando sobre lo poco que conocía del pasado del que este le habló.

-Y yo que pensaba que él solo me tenía miedo por mi apariencia o porque... olvidalo... te creo hermano, pero no le digamos a nadie más, esta información es como para aturdir a cualquiera, ¿Porque no me hablaste de él hace años?

-Red, él tenía miedo del mundo y me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie--

-Claro, una promesa nunca debe romperse, eso te lo enseñé yo mismo, bien, ahora hay que encargarnos de que tu amigo se recupere, le daré tregua ¿feliz?

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos a comer algo y esperar a que sea de noche para despertar a Sans, debemos ver que descanse pero que se alimente como dijo GP... por cierto- Edge miró a su hermano mientras se levantaba de la mesa- así que... "GATITO" eh?

El mayor de los hermanos solo dejó salir un gruñido al oír ese sobrenombre, grandioso, ahora no escucharía el final de todo esto.

\-----------------------------------

Por fin!! alguna fuerza piadosa se había compadecido de él y lograba dormir plácidamente y sin ningún problema, se sentía algo más cálido de lo que le gustaría pero al menos su sueño era profundo y sin sueños o pesadillas que lo vinieran a perseguir, simplemente esperaba poder permanecer en ese estado el mayor tiempo posible, en la suavidad de sus sábanas y sintiéndose completamente seguro.

Sans no lo sabía, pero la magia de G fue dirigida a su alma con toda la intención de sanarlo pero de igual forma de tranquilizarlo, hacerlo un poco más estable, casi como un calmante que lo hizo dormir como hacía mucho que no lo lograba; lo que tampoco sabía era que ya llevaba una gran parte del día durmiendo y ya se acercaba a la hora de ser despertado para comer y tomar sus medicamentos.

El encanto se rompió cuando sintió que era sacudido ligeramente, al igual que a lo lejos escuchaba que su nombre era pronunciado en varias ocasiones por esa voz que claramente reconocía como la de Edge, así que lentamente su mente regresó a estar activa completamente, mientras que sus ojos también se abrían para ver que su amigo estaba sentado a su costado.

-Es hora de comer algo... o mejor dicho de que cenes algo.

¿Cenar? ¿que hora era entonces? Sans movió su cabeza en dirección a su reloj despertador y vio que ya era de noche, no muy tarde pero le sorprendió ver que en efecto había dormido durante todo el día sin ningún problema, sin embargo poco a poco pudo sentir que sus huesos estaban algo más cálidos de lo que esperaba y sentía su fosa nasal algo rara... pero ya que era hora de que comiera algo y se dispuso a sentarse; su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a responder y Edge también le ayudó a quedar sentado en la cama, pero en cuanto lo hizo pudo sentir que algo escurría justo del centro de su cara.

De inmediato se llevó una mano al rostro y sintió algo viscoso por lo que al alejar sus dedos vio que estaban cubiertos por una extraña sustancia viscosa del mismo color de su magia y enseguida sintió temor.

-Edge!! ¿que me esta pasando? ¿me estoy derritiendo?!! 

El mencionado aunque quiso no reírse no pudo evitarlo, recordó que Sans nunca se había enfermado antes, al ser una Lamia era inmune a todo esto, ahora era como cualquier otro mortal y necesitaba explicarle lo que estaba pasando,mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Jejeje, no Sans, no te estás derritiendo- y justo al oír eso el pequeño llevaba sus dedos a su boca como para probar la sustancia- No!!! no te comas eso!!! son mocos, eso no se hace!!! 

El esqueleto de magia azul se quedó congelado en su posición con sus dedos muy cerca de su boca, entonces Edge comenzó a limpiar con el pañuelo de tela sus dedos y luego su nariz con mucha delicadeza... las mejillas de su amigo estaban un poco ruborizadas de azul pero en las orillas del rubor pudo percibir un poco de la magia amarilla de G, lo que le recordó lo que debía decirle a Sans.

-Debes tomar unos medicamentos, además del problema de tu alma también estás un poco resfriado... y GP volverá mañana con su hermano para hacerte otra transfusión de tal forma que quedes completamente sanado.

-Ya veo, ¿fue por la curación de ellos que pude dormir tan bien?

Edge miró por un momento a Sans y observó con mucho agrado que las marcas debajo de sus cuencas habían disminuido bastante, así que asintió con la cabeza para responderle.

-Bien, debes comer esta sopa de vegetales, este té de flores y luego tu medicina- le puso en las piernas una mesita para comer en la cama- y mientras comes debo decirte que tu jefe llamó, le expliqué parte de la situación, él y la chica humana con la que trabajas vendrán a verte por la mañana antes de ir al restaurante. 

-¿Enserio? que bueno... aunque me da algo de pena con Grillby, prácticamente le dejé el trabajo tirado y ahora quizá si me despida...- Sans miraba la comida con un poco de tristeza, y a la vez se sentía contradecido por su corazón porque así tardaría más tiempo en irse de la casa de Edge.

Ambos esqueletos estaban tan distraídos que ninguno notó que Red lo había estado viendo y escuchando desde la puerta del cuarto, pero prefirió darle algo de gusto a su hermano y comenzar a hacer su presencia más tolerable para el pequeño, así que entró como si no hubiera escuchado nada y supuestamente de forma improvisada.

-Hey hermanito cuando dijiste que habías guardado algunas de mis cosas no imaginé que habías guardado a mi viejo confiable- en sus manos Red llevaba el violín que su padre le compró para que aprendiera música en su infancia

-Claro que lo guardé... uno nunca sabe si va a necesitar algo de leña cuando se descomponga la calefacción- la broma fue registrada por Red y Sans quienes rieron aunque el segundo apenas y fue perceptible.

-Oye corazoncito ¿no te gustaría que toque algo mientras comes algo de esa deliciosa cena? ya sabes cómo en esos restaurantes caros.

Sans se ruborizó otra vez pero no podía negar que a pesar de lo que Red le hacía sentir también tenía curiosidad de oirlo tocar ese instrumento, más aún con su apariencia de rudo roquero

-Si me gustaría... si no es molestia...

-En absoluto, solo disculpa si estoy algo oxidado de tantos años- al terminar guiño uno de sus ojos y luego colocó el violín en su posición para comenzar a tocar.

Sans escuchó atentamente la interpretación del hermano mayor, la pieza era increíble, movida y por momentos lenta, con pasión en algunas partes y en otras con cierta melancolía; así que también empezó a comer su cena-desayuno-almuerzo y cuando estaba casi a la mitad comenzaba a sentirse algo lleno, mientras que también la interpretación llegaba a su fin.

Red se acercó a la cama y pudo notar que Sans no alzaba la mirada de su plato al darse cuenta que el mayor se acercaba.

-E-es una... linda pieza- dijo tímidamente el esqueleto de magia azul.

-Gracias corazoncito, es una pieza que compuse hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos niños...- Red dió un suspiro y prefirió no aplazar más lo inevitable- Sans, mi hermano ya me dijo la verdad.

Sans pudo sentir un poco de desconcierto... ¿a qué verdad se refería?, cuando volteó a ver a Edge este simplemente asintió, entonces sintió la mano de Red sobre la suya y no pudo evitar temblar un poco con cierto temor.

-Él ya me dijo cómo se conocieron y que tu antes eras... bueno ya sabes, ¿una Lamia?

El pequeño se ruborizó y regresó la mirada al esqueleto más alto.

-Quería que ambos se lo dijéramos pero el momento adecuado no llegó hasta ahora, le expliqué todo, y luego de algo de convencimiento y algunas pruebas él me ha creído.

Esto era sumamente abrumador, pero en cierta forma tambien Sans se sentía liberado, ahora que Red sabía sobre su pasado, ya no sentía de él esa aura de desconfianza que le dirigía desde que lo conoció.

-Debes estar tranquilo, guardaré bien tu secreto, si yo dijera lo que sé en cierta forma también perjudicaría a mi hermano y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo otra vez... así que les prometo no decir nada- y una promesa era sagrada para este esqueleto.

-Gracias, y disculpenme los dos por todas estas molestas que les estoy dando, además no pude agradecer a los médicos lo que hicieron por mi hoy.

-Bueno ellos volverán mañana, deben hacer el mismo procedimiento otra vez así que ya aún puedes agradecerles. 

-oh ya veo...- Sans dejó de hablar para cubrir su cara, podía sentir la mucosidad saliendo de su fosa nasal, y la sensación era algo desagradable también.

-Mejor toma estos pañuelos desechables corazoncito y tus medicamentos o si no ese resfriado no va a mejorar. 

Sans estaba algo apenado pero alcanzó los pañuelitos con los que se limpió la cara y luego tomó las pastillas que le dió Edge, pasandolas con cara de asco por su sabor amargo; todos siguieron conversando un poco, Red le contó al pequeño sobre G y su hermano sobre su banda, sus viajes y otras trivialidades hasta que el enfermo terminó por quedarse dormido otra vez, después de todo GP les dijo que lo dejaran dormir todo lo necesario y así lo harían.

-Hermano, ¿crees que lo que siento por Sans es lo correcto? ¿si se lo digo él me corresponderá?- preguntó Edge a Red mientras salían de la habitación del otro para dejarlo dormir.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? eres tu quien lo conoce hace años... pero ten en mente esto hermanito... una pasión callada es un pasión muerta.

Edge procesó las palabras del mayor, ¿desde cuando era Red tan poético? bueno ese era su lado de músico, poeta y loco seguramente, bueno por ahora no quedaba más que esperar un nuevo día y por el momento la prioridad era que Sans se pudiera recuperar, sin embargo su mente ya comenzaba a moverse para buscar el momento adecuado y la forma perfecta de confesarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si tienen curiosidad sobre la pieza que según yo toca Red pueden copiar este link en su buscador y ver el video, siempre amaré esa adaptación y puedo imaginarme a ese pequeño bastardo tocando su violín con furia XD  
> https://youtu.be/nQc5pMBwzF0


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un ship nuevo que surgió en este fic, espero que les guste pues fue una sugerencia de una amiga; también veremos a un personaje diferente tener una aparición especial en la historia.

La mañana llegó fresca y radiante como desde mucho atrás que no lo hacía para Edge, pues al igual que durante el día anterior Sans no tuvo más pesadillas durante la noche, eso haría más satisfactoria su recuperación, quizá el único inconveniente del día sería ver a Grillby visitando al que por ahora seguía siendo su querido amigo; incluso Red se fue durante la noche prometiendo volver al día siguiente acompañado de los hermanos G.

Todo iba de maravilla, de hecho el desayuno de frutas de Sans transcurrió con tranquilidad, el pequeño estaba mejor sin duda alguna, aún se le notaba algo débil pero eso no fue impedimento para que pidiera ropa limpia para cambiarse, para lo cual Edge le llevó una de sus pijamas de franela recien lavadas.

Cuando el esqueleto de magia azul terminó de cambiarse el teléfono del departamento sonó y el arquitecto se apresuró a contestar.

\- Señor Kunstler, aquí en la puerta hay un monstruo de fuego y una chica humana que dicen que viene a una visita a su casa- era la voz del guardia de seguridad del condominio.

\- Si, los estaba esperando- la verdad era que más bien esperaba que no vinieran, pero al mal paso...- puede dejarlos pasar.

...

En efecto Grillby y Alexa estaban pocos minutos después tocando a la puerta del departamento, así que Edge les abrió y lo más cortés y neutral que pudo, los llevó hasta la habitación de Sans donde este estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro sobre las constelaciones y sus significados a través de la historia, pero al notar la presencia de otros en el cuarto alzó la mirada para ver a sus visitantes.

-H-hola Grillby... yo... hamm... perdón por dejar el trabajo botado... es que...

-No te preocupes, mejor dime ¿estás bien?- respondió el monstruo de fuego.

-Awww Sansy, nos dejaste muy preocupados, te traje unas galletitas que se que te gustan- esa era Alexa quien ya iba vestida con su uniforme y le daba una caja de galletas de mantequilla.

-Gracias!!, las comeré en cuanto me den permiso, no puedo comer cosas que sean demasiado procesadas por el momento... G-grillby, sé que no he estado en mi mejor forma y... bueno... entiendo si crees que ya no soy apto para el puesto- Sans miraba a su regazo donde estaba el frasco con galletas que le dió su amiga.

-Sabes Sans, lo he estado pensando hace unos días, incluso se lo dije a Alexa, creo que es hora de contratar a alguien más para ayudar en las mesas- el pequeño pudo sentir como si su alma cayera dentro de sus costillas, lo sabía...- pero eso no quiere decir que perderás tu empleo, la verdad es que me parece que estás más que calificado para hacerte cargo de la registradora de forma permanente.

¿Había entendido bien? no solo no lo estaban despidiendo sino que además estaba siendo promovido, ¿pero porque?

-Espera... ¿porque? además... ¿estás seguro que puedes hacer eso? ya sabes, contratar a alguien más- Sans volteó a ver a Alexa quien le sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía mostrándole que ella estaba de acuerdo.

-Si, veras, el restaurante está funcionando muy bien, podemos fácilmente pagar un mesero más, y siempre que estas de turno en la caja las cuentas son claras y precisas, los números se te dan muy bien.

-Si Sansy!! yo siempre me siento nerviosa con el dinero, más cuando es el del jefe- luego se encogió de hombros viendo a Grillby- casi siempre que la atiendo yo hay pequeños faltantes o sobrantes, será mejor que tú te encargues de eso!! 

Edge había estado escuchando toda la conversación recargado en el marco de la puerta, él sabía que Sans a pesar de todo siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo en lo que fuera que emprendiera, el que ahora le dieran un puesto de más importancia le hacía sentir que sus costillas se hinchaban de puro orgullo; entonces pudo ver que su amigo lo estaba mirando como para saber qué opinaba él.

-Estoy seguro que harás un buen trabajo, además no creo que GP apruebe que vuelvas a trabajar con el ritmo que solías hacerlo hasta que estés completamente recuperado.

-Gracias, por seguir confiando en mí- la cara de Sans estaba azul por el rubor, en esta ocasión el brillo amarillo ya no era perceptible y Edge supo que la magia de G fue absorbida por completo, seguramente él junto con los demás no tardaría en llegar, pero prefirió que su amigo siguiera conversando con sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Sans, nosotros debemos retirarnos... oh por cierto, mi hija Fuku y mi esposa te manda saludos, esperan que te recuperes pronto- Si!! eso era lo que Edge quería escuchar, así que el jefe de Sans era casado y tenía familia, perfecto, un obstaculo menos en su camino.

...

Unos cuantos minutos después de que Grillby y Alexa salieran del departamento el timbre sonó y Edge ya sabía que seguramente se trataba de los hermanos G y Red que volvían para continuar con el tratamiento del más pequeño.

Una vez más todos en la habitación veían como GP inspeccionaba el alma de Sans mientras le hacía preguntas de rutina mientras que G ya comenzaba a alistarse para la siguiente transfusión; por su parte los hermanos Kunstler decidieron esperar en la sala a que todo terminara, ya que la vez anterior se habían quedado solo porque estaban preocupados por el estado de Sans.

-Sabes Red, creo que tendrás que cuidar de Sans un momento, necesito ir a comprar víveres y no quiero que se quede solo, ¿podrás hacerlo sin causar problemas? 

-Oye!! claro que puedo hacerlo, al fin y al cabo yo era quien te cuidaba de niño-el mayor sonreía ampliamente ante su comentario

\- Y es precisamente por eso que me preocupo, conozco de sobra tu torpeza... de cualquier forma espero no tardar mucho.

De hecho Edge se estaba levantando del sillón cuando vio que el otro par de hermanos estaba parados en la entrada del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, al parecer esto había sido más rápido que la vez anterior.

-Bueno si no confias en el gatito yo podría quedarme a cuidar de ambos- al tiempo que G decía eso guiñaba un ojo en dirección de ambos.

-No, además tú también necesitas descansar, le acabas de donar magia a Sans y no pienso también dejarte de niñera de este par de cabezas huecas.

-Edge no debes preocuparte, a decir verdad G está muy bien hoy, me aseguré de que sus reservas estuvieran a tope así que apenas hicimos una muesca en ellas, y mi hermano esperaba poder conversar un poco con Red- era GP quien ahora estaba terminando de colocarse su larga gabardina- y si es que de vas de salida quisiera pedirte de favor que me acercaras al centro de la ciudad, hoy tengo más pacientes que ver.

-Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿cómo sigue Sans?

-Mucho mejor- explicaba el sanador- mañana le daremos su última sesión pero igual debe descansar dos semanas más antes de retomar su vida normal, debe seguir una dieta saludable y dentro de algunos días podrás darle más variedad de alimentos, no olvides no agregar mucha magia en las comidas, su alma está asimilando la magia de G y si le sumamos la tuya en exceso puede ser demasiado para él... bien, por ahora dormirá un poco, ya será menos que ayer pero estará bien.

-¿Te quedarás entonces G?- ese era Red que estaba muy cómodo en el sillon.

-Sip, hay un par de cosas que quiere aclarar contigo.

Red parecía algo extrañado por el comentario pero lo dejó pasar, mientras que los más altos simplemente recogieron sus cosas y Edge encaminó al otro a su carro para dejar a GP en su próximo destino y él mismo después encaminarse al centro comercial.

...

Con los hermanos menores fuera del departamento los dos esqueletos músicos se fueron a la terraza a fumar sin molestar a Sans que dormía tranquilamente debido a la magia de G; sabían que si dejaban el lugar oliendo a humo Edge los sacaría a patadas de ahí.

\- y bien... ¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó Red antes dar una calada a su cigarro.

-De pronto te portas muy amable con el amigo de Edge... espero que no estés intentado algo más Gatito, no olvides que tenemos un acuerdo- entonces con una velocidad sorprendente G tomó al otro por el cuello de su playera y lo acercó a solo centímetros de su rostro, apenas un suspiro los separaba.

-¿y si así fuera?- la sonrisa traviesa de Red sólo hizo que el otro hiciera brillar más su pupila, pero también sonreía, sabía muy bien que ese tipo de sonrisa quería decir que este estaba jugando, y por supuesto sabía que Edge estaba interesado en Sans, por lo tanto el mayor no tenía ninguna intención de perseguir al más bajo- puedo ronronear a varias personas... pero soy gato de un solo amo.

-Respuesta correcta Red, espero que no la olvides.

Ambos se miraban con intensidad y se conocían muy bien, no olvidaban nunca su acuerdo mutuo... Podrían tener a monstruos y humanos a sus pies pero al final del día le pertenecían el uno al otro. Luego de eso se soltaron y rieron mientras seguían fumando sus cigarros, ya habría tiempo para cosas más intensas... y lugares más apropiados, al fin y al cabo estaban cuidando de un enfermo en ese momento.

\---------------------------------

Edge ya había dejado a GP y ahora estaba en el centro comercial, se dirigía a la zona donde estaba la tienda de autoservicio cuando vió una tienda de ropa, en el aparador todo era de un estilo juvenil muy marcado, pero lo que llamó la atención del arquitecto fue ver que había mucha variedad de abrigos en exhibición, ya era invierno y eso no era nada raro en realidad, sin embargo se quedó un poco frente al mostrador al ver uno de los abrigos que era de ese hermoso tono de azul que bien conocía. 

Tenía muchas ganas de entrar, ver el abrigo más de cerca, era muy bonito y el color le hizo pensar más en Sans, pero no quería dejar mucho tiempo a Red a cargo de la casa y de su amigo... bueno, su hermano ya era bastante mayor y necesitaba confiar más en él, así que se decidió por entrar y ver un rato la ropa.

Dentro de la tienda había una sola persona atendiendo el lugar, hoy era un día con poca gente y se estaba aburriendo bastante, esa persona era una chica esqueleto, que estaba recargada en el recibidor de la tienda con la mejilla apoyada en una de sus manos, hasta que vió entrar a otro esqueleto endemoniadamente alto, diablos!!! se suponía que había conservado este trabajo porque casi todos los clientes eran bastante bajos, como ella.. bueno era hora de entrar en acción.

-Buenas tardes señor!, sea bienvenido a la Petit Boutique- la chica estaba vestida con una falda circular roja y una camisa blanca con zapatos de piso negros- mi nombre es Hanabi ¿en qué puedo servirle?

No podía ser!! además de ser super alto tenía cara de pocos amigos y las pupilas casi rojas... bueno, fuese quien fuese debía dar un buen servicio, entonces el esqueleto bajó la mirada para verla.

\- Quisiera ver el abrigo azul del aparador ¿esa es la talla más chica que tienen?

-Bueno, la Petit Boutique se especializa en ropa para personas de baja estatura o complexión delgada, de ese abrigo aún hay dos tallas más chicas, si me permite le mostraré el más pequeño.

Hanabi guió a Edge por la tienda hasta el perchero donde estaba las demás tallas y sacó uno que se veía algo demasiado chico, luego el más alto vió a la vendedora y pensó rápidamente que tenía casi la misma estatura que Sans, quizá ella era unos cuantos centímetros más alta.

-Sabes... el abrigo es para un amigo mio que tambien es un esqueleto, el es un poco más bajo que tú, ¿crees que esa talla sea la más adecuada?- preguntó Edge mientras miraba los acabados en dicha prenda.

-Bueno, este es demasiado pequeño incluso para mi, quizá la talla siguiente le vendría mejor a su amigo.

Luego de ver el precio Edge se decidió por completo, este nuevo abrigo era lindo como ningún otro y él por alguna razón disfrutaba de regalarle a Sans ese tipo de cosas, algo que lo hiciera sentir cálido, quizá era porque lo relacionaba con la primera cosa que le diera al conocerse, esa vieja chaqueta que el otro aún conservaba a pesar del paso de los años.

El alto esqueleto pidió que le envolviera el abrigo para regalo y pago gustoso para llevárselo consigo, pero no pudo ver que al meterlo a la caja la vendedora tomó la prenda y le susurró algo como si esta pudiera oírla.

-Ve y a quien sea tu portador llevale felicidad- era una tonta costumbre pero Hanabi solía hacer eso con la idea de que esperaba que quien fuera que recibiera un regalo tan lindo merecía ser feliz.

...

Una vez que Edge logró comprar no solo los víveres necesarios sino que también otras cosas que tenía planeadas darle a su amigo, comenzó a hacer un bien elaborado plan, uno para asegurar que la confesión de sus sentimientos fuera perfecta; el abrigo era solo una pequeña parte de lo que estaba imaginando para esa ocasión.

Comenzó a pensar en algo que seguro ambos pudieran disfrutar como nunca en sus vidas, ya podía vislumbrar cada paso de lo que debería hacer: el lugar, el ambiente, solo necesitaba esperar a que Sans estuviera los suficientemente recuperado; ¿que mejor forma de hacer que su alma sanase aún más que diciéndole el amor que sentía por él? Si, ya lo tenía decidido, no le ocultaría sus afectos al pequeño, para así poder vivir su vida por siempre juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ese ship entre Red y G al final me gustó mucho y decidí llamarlo Smokymustard, no sé si ya tenga otro nombre pero a mi me fascina decirles así.  
> Por otra parte me arriesgué a hacer un cameo al puro estilo de las películas de Marvel con Stan lee; para quienes no lo saben tengo una skelesona y esa es la chica que atiende la tienda, nunca había hecho algo así, fue como romper la cuarta pared. Si quieren conocer a Hanabi solo vayan a mi cuenta de tumblr Hanabiaoi, está como mi ícono y la portada.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya sé que me van a odiar al final del capítulo, pero igual espero que lo disfruten (risas malvadas de fondo)

Con cada nuevo día era la esperanza de algo mejor, cada amanecer mejor que el anterior, el delicado cuerpo de Sans se recuperaba del problema con su alma y el resfriado había pasado a la historia gracias a los cuidados de Edge, le alimentó, le dió los medicamentos y estuvo al pendiente de él durante todos esos días, incluso sin descuidar su trabajo y a sus clientes... todo él era magnífico, pero el pequeño también sentía que su tiempo a su lado estaba contado.

Después de recuperarse volvería al trabajo, ya tenía algo de dinero como para comenzar a buscar un lugar donde vivir... todo esto era muy lindo y se sentía especial, pero no creía que ese fuera su lugar, seguro alguien más debía estar al lado de Edge, alguien mejor, alguien que... basta, no debía seguir pensando eso o de lo contrario volvería a enfermar aplazando solo un poco más lo inevitable.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que el tratamiento de los hermanos G terminó y Sans se sentía muy bien, las pesadillas no volvieron y esperaba porque no lo hicieran nunca más, sus noches de sueño eran regulares y las marcas debajo de sus ojos ya eran casi inexistentes; también su alimentación ya era normal, estaba prácticamente dado de alta, solo que GP pidió mantenerlo en observación por un poco más de tiempo. 

Lo que el pequeño no sabía es que todo ese tiempo le estaba sirviendo a Edge para hacer un muy bien elaborado y metódico plan para tener su momento especial, algo que sin duda alguna quedará para siempre marcado en la memoria de ambos, incluso cuando de vez en vez seguía dudando de si Sans le iba a corresponder, pero a pesar de eso decidió seguir adelante con todo. 

...

La mañana en que todo estaba por suceder era una de las primeras del mes de diciembre, los últimos días del otoño eran una realidad y a Sans le asombraba lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en menos de un año, aún unos meses atrás él seguía viviendo en el bosque siendo una lamia, ahora era un esqueleto completamente, con trabajo e incluso ya se había enfermado en una ocasión (algo nada placentero a decir verdad)... todo era en total un verdadero giro de 180 grados.

Ambos esqueletos desayunaron como siempre pero durante el almuerzo Edge le dijo al pequeño que estaría fuera buena parte del día pero que tenía ganas de que cenaran fuera en esta ocasión.

-¿salir a cenar? ¿porque?- Sans estaba a punto de llevar la cucharada de avena a su boca cuando Edge le propuso salir esa noche.

-Por el gusto de salir, además tú ya estás bastante recuperado y sería bueno que no estés todo el tiempo encerrado aquí.

El esqueleto de magia azul lo pensó un poco y decidió aceptar la propuesta de Edge; después de comer el arquitecto se preparó para ir a arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo, dejando a Sans en casa jugando con la tablet que el otro le "prestó" en el tiempo que estuvo enfermo, ya se había vuelto todo un experto con los juegos de destreza y ahora tenía uno bastante retro de una nave espacial aniquilando seres del universo con un formato bastante viejo de gráficos.

Cuando Sans estaba más concentrado la puerta sonó y él se asomó primero por la mirilla para descubrir que G y Red estaban en la puerta sosteniendo una bolsas en sus brazos, lo que lo dejó un poco confundido, pero igual abrió la puerta; de inmediato ambos esqueletos entraron en el departamento para ir a dejar las bolsas en la mesa del comedor.

-Bueno Sans, Edge no pudo venir a comer pero nos has pedido que te "alimentemos generosamente"- G dijo eso haciendo una rara imitación de la voz del más alto- así que hemos traído una fina selección de manjares orientales solo para ti.

-pffff jajajaja todo eso solo para decir que te trajimos comida china... en serio G cada día te vuelves un poco más loco... bueno corazoncito, el tonto de mi hermano te manda decir que no podrá venir a almorzar contigo pero que los planes de esta noche siguen en pie. 

Sans reía de las palabras de G cuando escuchó lo que dijo Red y solo asintió para ir a sentarse a la mesa con ambos para comer lo que trajeron, pronto todos los platillos quedaron al descubierto y los tres platicaban amenamente mientras prácticamente devoraban los alimentos; cuando estaban ya en la sobremesa el celular del más pequeño sonó y él fue a contestar viendo que se trataba de una llamada de Edge.

-Heya! gracias por mandarlos con la comida, no me dí cuenta de la hora por estar jugando.

-Bueno, por eso precisamente los hice alimentarte- la voz de Edge parecía alegre del otro lado del auricular- bien, te llamé para decirte que a las 7 pasare por ti, ya tengo todo listo. 

-ok! estaré listo para esa hora.

-Sans te quiero pedir que vayas a mi habitación, sobre la cama dejé unas cajas, lo que hay dentro es para ti- el mencionado escuchó atentamente a su amigo y con el teléfono aún cerca de su rostro fue directo a la habitación. 

Efectivamente ahí había dos cajas, una grande y otra más pequeña junto con una bolsa, así que Sans puso el teléfono en altavoz para poder seguir hablando con Edge mientras abría los paquetes, el primero fue la de mayor tamaño en la que encontró ese bonito abrigo azul con una gran capucha forrada de pelaje blanco y esponjoso, se podía cerrar con botones y en una de las mangas había una especie de emblema con un cráneo de algo parecido a un lobo... era simplemente hermoso.

-Edge... no debiste molestarte- Sans se sentía totalmente conmovido por el regalo, su amigo tenía la costumbre regalare este tipo de prendas, pero este sin duda era el más bello hasta el momento.

-Solo lo mejor para ti, debo dejarte pero termina de destapar todos los paquetes, me gustaría verte usar todo esta noche cuando salgamos, hará algo de frío y... bueno, pasaré más tarde por ti, hasta más tarde.

-Gracias, estaré listo cuando llegues.

Con eso la llamada terminaba y el pequeño abrió la bolsa de papel, de la que sacó un ligero suéter con cuello de tortuga blanco y unos jeans negros de su medida, eran suaves y eso le gustó mucho; lo siguiente fue la caja pequeña de donde sacó un par de botines al estilo de la botas que usaba Edge cuando iba a campo, pero estas eran de un azul oscuro, pero lindo igualmente... él siempre le hacía este tipo de regalos lo que sin duda solo lo dejaba confundido, felizmente aturdido.

...

Después de un rato los músicos se fueron no sin antes recoger todo el tiradero que estaban a punto de dejar pero que prefirieron limpiar para no dejarle el trabajo a Sans, ya que necesitaba enfocarse en estar listo a la hora que Edge llegase por él o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron ellos, pero eso solo los volvió más sospechosos bajo la mirada del esqueleto de magia azul.

Para cuando él se quedó solo nuevamente en el departamento eran las 5 de la tarde así que decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño con calma y después vestirse para esperar a su amigo, ya que lo más seguro era que este llegara extremadamente puntual. 

\-------------------------------------

La verdad era que Edge fue a atender un asunto rápido en una obra que por fin era terminada y después de eso simplemente se fue al departamento de su hermano, quería tener esa experiencia de ir a recoger a Sans y llevarlo al restaurante y viviendo en el mismo lugar eso perdía algo de romanticismo; por lo que también aprovechó para enviar a su hermano y su... ¿amigo? para enviarle comida al más bajo, cuando la hora estaba cerca tomó su pantalón de vestir y su camisa junto con una gran gabardina, todo de color negro, esta vez no llevaba corbata, al fin y al cabo era una cena en un lugar no demasiado refinado, no porque el otro no lo mereciera, pero estaba seguro que eso no hubiera sido de su agrado.

\--------------------------------------

Eran las 6:30 y Sans ya estaba bañado y vestido con las prendas que el más alto le regaló, eran comodas y calidas justo como le gustaba, pues al haber sido tan parecido a un reptil le gustaba sentir su cuerpo rodeado de calor... si tan solo... quería verse a detalle así que fue al cuarto de Edge quien tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero, lo que vió reflejado le gustó, en verdad se sentía lindo, como muñequito de aparador ¿Lo vería igual su amigo?... no quiso engañarse más a sí mismo, lo mejor era comenzar a buscar su propio hogar en cuanto volviera al trabajo.

Entonces volvió a su cuarto le dieron ganas de ver sus viejas cosas, los poco dibujos que Edge le había dado, sólo por curiosidad intentó encender el viejo celular pero tuvo el mismo resultado de hace años, nada, seguía inservible; estaba algo sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el timbre del apartamento sonar, eran las 6:55, seguro se trataba de él, aunque era raro que tocara en su propia casa, quizá había olvidado sus llaves.

Primero dió un vistazo en la mirilla y vio que en efecto era su amigo, así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta, estaba vestido de forma tan increíble, casi se sentía como si estuvieran en una... no, nada de soñar con cosas imposible.

\- Edge ¿olvidaste tus llaves?

-Para nada, pero quería darte una sorpresa... veo que la ropa que te regalé te queda a la perfección- a su vista no escapó el rubor azulado de las mejillas del más bajo, justo la reacción que quería ver, mientras hacía una sonrisa traviesa.

-G-gracias... y bien ¿a dónde iremos esta noche?

-Encontré un buen restaurante de comida Italiana donde hacen las mejores pizzas de la ciudad y un buen vino para acompañarlas- Sans se veía complacido con la sugerencia y además con ese abrigo se veía simplemente perfecto, eso no podía arruinarlo nada en absoluto.

\--------------------------------------

Ambos esqueletos llegaron en el carro deportivo del arquitecto a un restaurante que olía de forma exquisita con las especias usadas en las salsas de las pizzas y pastas, la luz era cálida para nada cegadora y todo el lugar parecía una de esas escenas de alguna película italiana donde todos comen en la casona de los abuelos, Sans estaba maravillado con todo eso.

Los dos fueron conducidos a una mesa que Edge reservó desde hace algunos días y ordenaron una pizza de vegetales, pues si bien su dieta ya era más variada ambos concluyeron que lo mejor era no comer algo demasiado pesado; mientras que el más alto ordenó una copa de vino Sans prefirió una soda Italiana de moras azules.

La comida era exquisita y el pequeño estaba fascinado, le agradeció a su amigo por la ropa la cual era muy bonita, incluso los botines que al principio le parecieron algo pesados e incómodos se sentían bien en sus pies, todo estaba de maravilla.

-... Y así fue como Undyne obtuvo el número de Alphys, aunque fue más divertido en ese momento...- Edge le terminaba de contar una historia graciosa a Sans, la cena ya estaba prácticamente terminada y sin duda este era el momento esperado por el más alto-... Sabes... me gustan mucho estos momentos que pasamos juntos.

-Yo también... espero que podamos seguir viéndonos cuando... ya sabes, me mude- el más bajo estaba algo ruborizado mientras dejaba descansar sus manos sobre la mesa.

El arquitecto escucho esas palabras con atención, NO, él no quería que Sans se apartara de su lado, no ahora, definitivamente tenía que dar el siguiente paso antes de que este se alejara.

-Sans...- el esqueleto de magia bermellón pusó su mano sobre la del mencionado y lo miró directo a los ojos- esta noche quise que fuera especial para los dos, te he traído porque hay algo que necesito decirte.

-U-ujum... ¿qué es E-edge?- los nervios lo estaban confundiendo, ¿qué era lo que se proponía su amigo? 

-Debí decirte esto antes pero muchas cosas sucedieron y hasta hace poco me dí cuenta... y no puedo seguir negando mis sentimientos por más tiempo- su mirada no se despegaba de la Sans, quien comenzaba a abrir sus cuencas como si fueran platos- Sans... tu me gustas, me atraes mucho, yo...

-No... eso no puede ser--

¿Qué?!! Edge no lo entendía le acababa de confesar su amor a Sans y el simplemente lo rechazó así sin más!! ¿pero porque?

-E-eso no... no es verdad... tu ya...- Sans retrajo su mano de debajo de la de Edge y se levantó del asiento dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás viendo que el otro esqueleto se levantó de golpe de su asiento, era posible que su Ira se hubiera disparado.

Edge se levantó del asiento, sí, se sentía molesto pero ya que se trataba de Sans quiso pedir una explicación, algo, lo que fuera, dió un paso en su dirección y el pequeño pareció asustarse pues su falsa respiración se hizo más acelerada, así que en el momento que quiso alcanzarlo con su brazo este simplemente desapareció ante sus ojos.

...

Con un simple pop Sans se vió una vez más en el departamento en que había vivido durantes estos meses, estaba en shock, no era que no correspondiera lo sentimientos de Edge pero... se suponía que él ya tenía a alguien en su vida... la simple idea de haberle robado el cariño de Edge a alguien más le hacía sentirse culpable, esa no era su intención, era por esto que no debió quedarse tanto tiempo en ese lugar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, lo mejor era irse, irse de una buena vez, el lugar era lo de menos, quizá una llamada a Alexa o Grillby, incluso los hermano G podrían ayudarlo quizá... necesitaba alejarse, aún cuando su alma le pedía no hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja a que no se lo esperaban uh? como me gusta ver arder al mundo, el próximo capítulo será el momento de las grandes verdades, todo lo que han querido saber al fin será revelado, oh estrellas!!! que emoción!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Era... esto no era lo que estaba esperando en absoluto... ¿cómo demonios fue que sucedió? él le había declarado sus más sinceros sentimientos a Sans y este simplemente huyó del lugar, lo rechazó y de la forma más cobarde se fue, sin duda estaba molesto, triste también pero como siempre su rasgo le hacía sentir más enojo que cualquier otra cosa; así que mejor puso su cuerpo y mente a trabajar tan rápido como pudo, dejando una buena cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa y corrió hasta su auto estacionado en la calle y comenzó a manejar tan rápido como la ley se lo permitía, estaba prácticamente seguro de saber a donde se había dirigido Sans.

...

El pequeño esqueleto ex-lamia, estaba temblando en la sala del departamento, se las había arreglado para rechazar a Edge tras la confesión de este... le dijo que le gustaba... ¿pero y el otro? ¿lo habría dejado Edge por culpa de Sans? el solo pensarlo lo hacía sentirse muy mal, pero entonces se dió cuenta que no se había movido y debía irse, antes de que su amigo lo encontrara aquí y tuvieran que confrontarse. 

Sin perder un poco más de tiempo el esqueleto fue directo a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta para ponerse algo de lo poco que él se había comprado, dejando todo lo que el más alto le había comprado antes, la ropa que era realmente suya junto con su serpiente de felpa la puso dentro de una mochila que Alexa le regaló al poco de entrar a trabajar, del cajón de su mueble de noche sacó el dinero que estuvo ahorrando y luego sacó su caja de recuerdos de debajo de la cama.

...

Como un poseído Edge manejó hasta llegar al estacionamiento del condominio, debido a la hora había poco tráfico y el restaurante no estaba tan lejos en carro, como máximo unos 10 minutos, rápidamente bajó del carro y pudo ver que las luces del departamento estaban aún prendidas, este era el momento de demostrar que sus largas piernas no solo le servían para respirar aire más puro, ah no, hoy sí que les daría un buen uso corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa.

...

Sans ya tenía todo listo, corrió a la sala para ir a la puerta y se detuvo a ver el lugar una última vez, quería grabar en su memoria cada preciado momento que vivió ahí, pero ya todo estaba hecho y ahora él solo podía ver la opción de irse para salir de una vez por todas de la vida de Edge.

Justo cuando daba la vuelta el alto esqueleto entraba por la puerta principal activando su magia azul para evitar que Sans escapara con uno de sus atajos, no!, lo había atrapado y se notaba por el aura que despedía su magia que estaba realmente molesto.

-AH NO, TU NO TE VAS HASTA QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACIÓN, YO ME ARMO DE VALOR PARA CONFESARTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y TU ME DEJAS AHÍ VOTADO.

-E-edge d-déjame ir por favor...

-NO, AHORA VAS A EXPLICARME TODO, TE HE DICHO LO QUE HAY DENTRO DE MI ALMA Y A TI SIMPLEMENTE NO TE IMPORTA, QUIERO LA VERDAD!!- con esto Edge se acercó y tomó a Sans por los hombros, por lo que por un momento el pequeño temió que el otro lo lastimara... esto ya era demasiado, además después de ese desplante, lo más seguro es que su amigo lo terminara odiando, así que no tenía opción, igual ya no tenía nada que perder.

\- Esta bien!! te diré la verdad, toda la verdad... no me lastimes- no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y dejar que Edge lo levantara por los hombros para sentarlo en el sillón lo más delicado que pudo mientras se para frente a él esperando que hablara.

-¿Y BIEN?!

Sans estaba asustado pero ahora también ya se sentía al límite, su falsa respiración se agitó mientras levantaba la mirada para sostenerla directamente con la de su amigo.

-Me enamoré de ti!! si, me enamoré en cuanto regresaste a Ciudad Ebott y lo hice de forma tan estúpida que sin pensarlo renuncié a ser lo que era por ti!! renuncié a ser una lamia para poder estar a tu lado, sin restricciones, sin miedos... pero me equivoque... no pensé en nada más que estar contigo y esa noche en la que le entregué mi inmunidad a la Luna me transporte directo al parque...- por la mejillas de Sans rodaban gruesas lágrimas pero nunca rompió el contacto visual con Edge- te vi!! te vi, estabas con otro esqueleto abrazado, entonces me dí cuenta de lo imbécil que soy, por no haber pensado que tu ya tuvieras a alguien más en tu vida.

Edge estaba sin palabras, todo este tiempo Sans había estado enamorado de él, pero no solamente eso, había dejado todo atrás debido a que quería estar a su lado, sin embargo... ¿a cuál esqueleto se refería? el arquitecto no tenía una pareja ni nada parecido, así que comenzó a hacer memoria mientras Sans se desmoronaba en llanto en el sillón; fue luego de un poco que lo recordó, pudo saber con quien lo había visto el más bajo y eso lo hizo molestarse un poco, no con su amigo sino con...

-Eso sigue sin explicar porque me has rechazado de esa forma tan radical.

-¿Cómo me pides ser tan desconsiderado?!! había alguien que te amaba y yo solo vine a ponerme en su camino... eso está mal, tú ya tenías alguien que era tu compañero...

-BASTA!!- Edge no pudo evitar levantar la voz pero enseguida trató de tranquilizarse para luego sacar su celular- ahora mismo se va a aclarar todo este desastre, lo que viste no fue lo que pensaste que era y te lo probaré.

Sans estaba asustado tras escuchar eso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el más alto ya había marcado algún número en su teléfono, y casi podía escuchar el tono distintivo de la llamada entrante... por fin alguien contestó del otro lado de la línea, no pudo entender lo que el otro decía pero de inmediato el alto esqueleto frente él decía.

-Mira pedazo de cenicero andante, será mejor que traigas tu perezoso trasero hasta mi casa y aclares una situación que tengo entre manos

-No, por favor Edge, no lo hagas venir- al pequeño la idea de ver llegar a esa persona le hacía sentir que su magia se congelaba en el momento pero a su amigo no pareció importarle eso.

-Me importa un carajo lo que estés haciendo!! vienes ahora mismo o puedes irte despidiendo de este mundo en cuanto te encuentre- una de las pupilas de Edge comenzaba a brillar de un rojo muy intenso haciendo que el más bajo sintiera más temor.

Al parecer solo una breve respuesta del otro lado de la línea y la llamada ya había finalizado, dejando a los dos mirándose.

-Él estará aquí en 2 minutos.

...

Y tal como lo había dicho a los dos minutos de una espera muy silenciosa la puerta del departamento era ligeramente golpeada, lo que le hizo a Sans dar un pequeño brinco en el sillon del que no pudo levantarse pues Edge aún lo tenía atrapado con su magia azul; el alto esqueleto fue a abrir la puerta y una voz apenas perceptible se pudo escuchar.

-Oye, tendré que dejar a mi acompañante afuera, espero que esto no tarde, estábamos en medio de algo sabes... 

-Entra de una buena vez- Edge dió paso a ese otro esqueleto casi tan alto como él, quizá unos 10 cm era la diferencia entre ellos, pero este no tenía dientes filosos sino más bien planos, sus pupilas eran del mismo color de la miel, un mezcla de Justicia y Valentía sin duda; sus ropas no eran más que una sudadera naranja que parecía quizá una talla más grande de lo necesario, unos pants negros con rayas blancas y tenis con la agujetas desatadas.

-¿Qué es tan importante que me hagas venir a tu mansión Edgyboy? - ese sobrenombre de inmediato hizo que la cara del mencionado se volviera roja.

-TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES DE ESA FORMA!!! AHORA VEN!!

-Hey Edgelord ¿que no te han dicho que raptar gente es ilegal por aquí?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al otro esqueleto al ver que Sans era sujetado con magia a través de su alma.

Por su parte Sans estaba temblando ligeramente al ver que en efecto este era el mismo esqueleto con el que vió a su amigo en el parque aquella noche, se sentía aún peor viéndolo en persona ¿cuál era el punto del arquitecto en ponérselo justo enfrente?

-Te dije que vinieras para poder aclarar un gran malentendido con mi amigo aquí presente- entonces este dirigió su mirada al más bajo mientras seguía hablando- y la forma más rápida de hacerlo es presentandote... CON TU NOMBRE COMPLETO... nada de abreviaturas ni nada por el estilo, nombre completo AHORA.

-Oww vamos Edgelord... ¿él nombre completo?.. pero- el mencionado simplemente lo miró como si estuviera a punto de apretar su cuello y eso fue suficiente estímulo para el otro- ok ok... Mucho gusto mi nombre es Strech Papyrus Serif, a tu servicio.

Espera... ¿QUE?... ese nombre...

-¿Has dicho P-papyrus? 

-Sep! ese mismo soy yo y el idiota que tenemos aquí también- dijo Strech.

Los otros dos habían comenzado a hablar pero todo eso no fue más que ruido de fondo para Sans quien comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos al fin... otro Papyrus, eso solo quería decir algo: estos dos eran primos y todo el tiempo él pensó que eran otra cosa por no haberle preguntado directamente qué había sucedido esa noche, solo pudo bajar la mirada al piso mientras su cara estaba más azul que nunca, se sentía el más tonto de todo los monstruos sin duda alguna.

-Oye... como que tu amiguito no se ve muy bien- Strech se veía claramente incómodo pero en eso escuchó que tocaban nuevamente a la puerta- hum... Edge mi acompañante se debe estar impacientando...

-Déjalo pasar- la verdad es que ya no estaba poniendo mucha atención a Strech sino a Sans, pues lo veía realmente avergonzado al haber entendido toda la situación, ahora él también se sentía algo mal por haberlo hecho pasar por esto pero era la única forma de que entendiera.

-Ok! tan solo voy a...- el esqueleto sudadera abrió la puerta e invitó al otro a pasar; aún desde la puerta era posible ver al más bajo sentado en el sillón, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que la magia azul de Edge se había disipado por completo, así que al entrar el acompañante Strech logró verlo de inmediato.

\- Papy! me estaba aburriendo mucho ahí afuera y... ¿Sans? ¿Eres tú Sans? 

Al escuchar esa voz y que su nombre era mencionado el pequeño esqueleto de magia azul levantó incrédulo la mirada al ver que el acompañante de Strech era un esqueleto tan bajo como Sans mismo, al que reconoció de inmediato.

-... Blue!!..- este corrió a abrazar a Sans rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de los primos que no pudieron evitar hacer la misma pregunta al tiempo.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Los dos esqueletos más bajos se separaron para ver a los primos y también contestaron al unísono.

-Él es la otra lamia de la que te hablé.

-Aunque creo que ambos tuvimos la misma idea ¿o no Sans?- preguntaba Blue dejando ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Vaya vaya... esta noche se dió lugar a una confesión, un rechazo, la resolución de un malentendido y ahora esto, que afortunado que la noche aún fuera bastante joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de verdad creyeron que Edge estaba saliendo con Strech??? jajajajajajaja no!! ellos son primos en realidad y el rubor de Edge en esa ocasión se debió a que Strech lo tomó por sorpresa y lo llamó Edgyboy... jajajajajajajajajajaja... ojala pudiera ver sus cara en este momento... o acaso alguien se dió cuenta de que esto sucedería?? bueno, ahora ya saben la verdad de lo que sucedió en aquella noche, que pasará ahora? muajajajajajaja


	28. Chapter 28

De todas la cosas que se imaginó que podrían pasar la única que jamas hubiera pensado era la de encontrar a su viejo amigo Blue, ahora convertido en un Caminante, era igual de bajo que Sans y aún tenía esas enormes pupilas azul claro, que según tenía entendido era algún subtipo de la Integridad.

-Que alegría verte después de todos estos años Sans!! Papy!! mi viejo amigo también es un Caminante... Oh estrellas!! tenemos que ponernos al día!! Es toda una locura...

Blue siguió hablando solo pero los primos ahora se miraban el uno al otro, sin duda pensando casi lo mismo, pero el primero en decir algo fue Strech.

-Vaya Edge, veo que tu tambien te fuiste a perder en los bosques del Monte Ebott.

-Callate! Es una historia algo... complicada y por lo visto aún tengo asuntos que resolver por mi cuenta- este por su parte volvió a ver a los pequeños para darse cuenta que Sans aún parecía estar bastante contrariado por la revelación de quién era Strech en realidad, por suerte el mencionado no tardó en darse cuenta.

-Hey baby Blue, creo que es hora de retirarnos, Edge y Sans tienen asuntos pendientes y nosotros también- al terminar ya estaba buscando sus cigarrillos en la bolsa de su sudadera.

-Claro!! mwehehehehe lo estaba olvidando solo...- Blue buscó a su alrededor y vio unas hojas y un lápiz en la nueva mesa de centro donde escribió algo y despues se lo pasó a su amigo- este es mi número, sería bueno vernos para poder hablar sobre nuestro respectivos Papys!!

-Gracias Blue... trataré de contactarme pronto... espero- Sans tenía la mirada fija en el papel que su viejo amigo le dió.

Luego de eso los dos esqueletos se despidieron de Edge para tomarse de la mano y desaparecer gracias a que Strech también contaba con la habilidad de teletransportarse, lo que dejó una vez más a nuestros protagonistas a solas en la sala del departamento en completo silencio, hasta que...

-¿Y-ya puedo irme?- solo para comenzar una vez más con lo mismo.

-No entiendo porque quieres irte, simplemente no lo entiendo, yo no tengo ninguna relación, tu me amas, YO te amo- Edge ya no estaba tan molesto pero sin duda su alma comenzaba a tener cierto desconsuelo ante la reacción de Sans.

-Edge... siento que ya no puedo ni verte a la cara, me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza, además... no sé porque querrias tenerme a tu lado, si tu lo quisieras podrías tener a cualquiera a tus pies, eres exitoso, profesional, increíble, en cambio yo no estoy a la altura, no soy nadie... 

Las palabras de Sans hicieron sentir al más alto como si su alma hubiera sido apretada en el interior de su caja torácica, la poca autoestima de su amigo era algo que él nunca había notado, se dió cuenta entonces de lo mal que el pequeño se sentía por haber hecho conclusiones apresuradas sobre Strech, su único crimen había sido llegar en el momento equivocado al parque aquella noche.

-Estas tan equivocado Sans, tú eres el único que ha estado a mi lado a pesar de todo, incluso cuando yo me alejé de ti, aún a pesar de la distancia, siempre pensaste en mí, fuiste mi único amigo en los tiempos en los que nadie se me acercaba, has sido una presencia constante en mi vida, eres tan natural en tu forma de ser, sincero, amable, cariñoso... sinceramente he comenzado a amarte... no me dejes, si tengo que rogar de rodillas lo haré.

Y al terminar de decir eso Edge se arrodilló frente al otro que seguía sentado en el sillón, ese gesto hizo que la ex-lamia abriera ampliamente sus ojos viendo como su amor platónico, tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos, mientras que su mano libre la colocaba sobre una de sus mejillas limpiando un poco los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban.

-No me dejes, Te amo Sans.

Eso, eso fue lo único que el más bajo necesito para poder rendirse, todo este tiempo había callado tanto sus propios sentimientos por su amigo que ahora que escuchaba que era correspondido ya no pudo resistirse más, así que se arrojó a los brazos de Edge para abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, como si quisiera sentirlo por primera vez, como si no fuera suficiente; por su parte el arquitecto pudo entender que esta era la forma de Sans de al fin aceptar lo que ambos estaban experimentando.

-Yo no me quería ir... me quiero quedar contigo, te amo demasiado... la idea de irme me estaba matando.

El más alto escuchó las palabras del pequeño y supo entonces que este no se iría de su lado, al fin todo había quedado aclarado entre los dos, así que Edge le quitó la pequeña mochila en la que pretendía llevarse sus pocas pertenencias y se recostó con Sans en sus brazos, esto hizo que el pequeño quedase como recostado sobre sus costillas, sintiendo como sus almas comenzaban a palpitar al compás, sincronizandose con cada segundo que pasaba, esa sensación les sirvió de arrullo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en ese lugar... había sido un día realmente largo.

\----------------------------------------

La mañana llegó para los dos esqueletos que pasaron toda la noche en el sillón de la sala, estaban por fin en paz; como siempre el primero en despertar fue Edge, quien al abrir los ojos pudo ver lo mejor que le podría pasar por el resto de su vida, la cara totalmente llena de tranquilidad de Sans quien seguía dormido. Al ver que ya el sol entraba por la ventana pudo darse cuenta que era al menos una o dos horas pasadas de su horario regular para despertar, pero no le importó, esta vez se daría el lujo de estar ahí con el ser al que amaba, por lo cual no pudo resistirse a acariciar con el dorso de sus esqueléticas manos las redondas mejillas del otro.

Con ese ligero movimiento fue interrumpido el sueño de Sans, quien comenzó abrir lentamente sus ojos, después de unos cuantos parpadeos se dió cuenta de la posición en la que se había quedado dormido y de inmediato un poco de magia se dejó ver en su rostro por la pena, pero también pudo notar que Edge lo acariciaba suavemente y le sonreía de forma muy sincera.

\- Buenos días pequeño dormilón, más vale que estés listo para empezar el día... aunque lo mejor será ponernos ropa más cómoda. 

Sans simplemente asintió y se llevó sus cosas de vuelta a su habitación corriendo mientras que Edge entró en su propio cuarto para comenzar a ponerse una vestimenta más casual, jeans y una camiseta de mangas largas; mientras se cambiaba comenzó a sentirse algo extraño y diferente pero prefirió apresurarse en comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

Para cuando ya estaba sacando sus utensilios de cocina sus huesos le estaban dando una sensación de escozor y justo en ese momento el pequeño esqueleto dueño de sus afectos regresaba a la cocina con una linda sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente azules.

-Oye Edge... ¿podrías acercarte un poco?- este tenía sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda y se estaba balanceando en sus talones, por lo que sin dudarlo el más alto fue hasta donde estaba para inclinarse un poco a su altura.

Cuando estuvo por fin cerca Sans puso sus manos en las mejillas de Edge y entonces se armó de todo su valor para acercar sus dientes y... fue claro que el movimiento le dejó saber todo lo que necesitaba al arquitecto dejándose guiar para que ambos esqueletos se unieran en un beso tierno, puro, lleno del cariño que los dos sentían el uno por el otro.

Los dos pudieron sentir el ligero vibrar de sus magias en ese beso y fue la sensación más placentera que hubiesen esperado, al fin se daban su primer beso; al separarse la pareja se veía con las expresiones más tontas que jamás hubiesen portado en sus vidas, realmente estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

-¿Y eso porque fue?- Edge estaba jugando ahora un poco con su amor para ver más de sus reacciones.

-Pues porque... tu... me gustas mucho- la cara de la ex-lamia estaba a punto de convertirse en una lámpara por la gran cantidad de azul en ella pero Edge pudo ver en él esa sonrisa que extrañaba tanto, Sans había vuelto a él a pesar de todo. 

En el momento Justo en que Edge se levantaba para quedar erguido pudo sentir el escozor volver así como también percibió sus huesos calentándose... eso solo quería decir una cosa... era tiempo; el más alto entonces se fue corriendo a su cuarto con Sans detrás suyo pues pudo ver su cara con algo de miedo en ella.

Al llegar a su cuarto sacó de su mueble de noche un frasco de pastillas para sacar una y de inmediato tragarla sin dilatar un segundo más, eso dejó muy desconcertado al pequeño que se quedó viéndolo todo desde la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? ¿qué fue eso? 

-Lo siento por asustarte, parece ser que iba a entra en celo - entonces pudo ver algo de temor en la cara de Sans, ambos sabían que Edge era un Alpha y eso le asustaba un poco, pues el último encuentro que tuvo con uno no salió nada bien- no tienes porque preocuparte, me acabo de tomar un supresor, de esa manera no voy a sentir los efectos, no hay peligro.

-¿Un supresor? 

-Oh claro, mi padre trabajó mucho en crear estos medicamentos especiales para los monstruos, unos para el control natal, para que no haya embarazos no deseados y los otros son Supresores del Celo, con ellos se puede evitar pasar por éste, de tal forma que no es necesario que tengas miedo, no habrá olor, ni tendré la urgencia de... bueno ya sabes...

-Ah claro, ya entendí.

Edge ya lo había pensado durante un tiempo y aún cuando fueran o no una pareja no haría pasar a Sans por algo similar a lo sucedido con Slim, lo evitaría a toda costa, hasta que su relación fuera más estable y tuvieran la confianza suficiente... rayos esperaría lo que fuera con tal de que él estuviera listo para algo así.

Luego de esperar un poco el efecto del medicamento fue sintiéndose por el cuerpo de Edge, por lo que se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada del más bajo sobre él... conforme los minutos pasaron y el comportamiento del más alto no cambiaba el ambiente comenzó a la normalidad.

-Oye Edge... quería preguntarte algo...

-A ver dime cual es tu duda.

-¿no hay problema en que me mantenga en contacto con mi amigo Blue verdad?

-Mmmm... claro que no hay problema, ¿porque lo habría?

-No por nada, solo pensé que sería mejor preguntar.

Fue entonces que el más alto se dió cuenta que algo le estaba faltando a este momento, por lo que le sirvió el desayuno para sentarse también frente a Sans mirándolo fijamente.

-Sans, anoche no te lo pregunte pero... ¿quisieras ser mi pareja?

-Oh estrellas... Yo... SÍ, es decir, claro que quiero.

Los dos esqueletos entonces entrelazaron sus manos por encima de la mesa con las más grandes caras de tontos que jamás hubieran portado en sus vidas


	29. Chapter 29

Después de todo, ya eran una pareja.

Pocos días habían pasado desde la gran confesión de sentimientos por parte de los esqueletos, ahora eran incapaces de esconder el cariño que tontamente se habían negado por malos entendidos y por la distancia que hubo entre ellos; así que sin más ahora compartían espontáneos y delicados besos cuando se daba la oportunidad, se tomaban de las manos al caminar y no podían parar de sonreír.

Cuando Edge le dijo a su hermano sobre que ahora Sans y él eran una pareja oficialmente lo primero que este le respondió fue:

_"Vaya!! hasta que lo hicieron, uno podía cortar la tensión romántica entre ustedes con un cuchillo... bueno, me retiro porque debería estar ensayando desde hace una hora... bye!"_

Y eso fue todo por parte del mayor de los Kunstler, la verdad es que el menor esperaba algo más pero tenía que recordar que Red siempre fue de ir directo al punto, así que esto de cualquier manera lo contaba como otra pequeña victoria. Por otra parte Sans estaba llegando al plazo que GP y Grillby acordaron darle de descanso, pronto volvería a trabajar, si, después de todo y de hablarlo un poco con su pareja (pero que bien se sentía decirlo) el pequeño quería seguir laborando; esto fue más que nada por que a Sans le pareció que era bueno tener unos pequeños ingresos propios ya que habría cosas que necesitaria comprar con dinero que fuera totalmente suyo y a Edge le pareció justo que su novio pudiera costearse cosas sin necesidad de pedirle permiso.

Una tarde con solo tres días más de plazo para el pequeño y este se encontraba sentado en la silla de su autoproclamada propiedad dentro del estudio de Edge, con su teléfono en mano estaba viendo algunos vines tontos cuando recordó algo de pronto.

-Oye Edge, quería preguntarte algo...

-Si lo que quieres saber es a que hora cenaremos te responderé que a la misma hora de siempre- mientras tanto seguía creando una imagen digital en su computadora.

-hehehe no, no era eso... sabes... Blue, él me dió su número y no me he comunicado, ¿puedo llamarlo y pedirle que nos veamos?... solo para ponernos al día, hace muchos años que no lo veo... los dos éramos lamias en aquel entonces.

Edge dejó de trabajar en lo que estaba haciendo para girar su silla y poder directamente a Sans.

-Mira, no hay necesidad de que me pidas permiso para casi todo, no tengo ningún problema con que veas a tu viejo amigo, puedes hablarle y eso, al fin y al cabo él es pareja de Strech ¿no?

-Por lo que entendí si, además es solo que... quiero saber porque ahora es un Caminante, parecía ser una lamia tan feliz.

Edge sabía que dentro de esa apariencia un tanto desinteresada Sans también era excesivamente curioso, algo que le había traído problemas en algunos aspectos de su vida, pero estaba bien, mientras pudiera volver a ver la expresión de verdadera felicidad en la cara de su novio lo dejaría ser.

Luego de unos cuantos mensajes ambos esqueletos de baja estatura quedaron de verse al otro día para el almuerzo en el restaurante de Grillby, ese era un buen lugar, además Sans aprovecharía para saludar a sus amigos y recordarles que en unos cuantos días él volvería para tomar sus nuevas funciones ahí.

...

Esa tarde para cuando Sans llegó al restaurante el otro pequeño ya estaba esperándolo en una de las mesas con un vaso de agua, así que se fue directo hasta él mientras en el camino saludaba a su jefe agitando su mano, al tiempo que pudo ver a Alexa atendiendo una mesa y a un chico humano, seguramente era el nuevo mesero al que contrataron durante su ausencia.

-Sans!! estoy tan feliz que me hayas contactado... apenas y lo puedo creer, los dos aqui despues de tantos años y caminando!!

-Blue baja un poco la voz, no debemos llamar tanto la atención y no es necesario que nadie más sepa lo que éramos antes- casi susurró para que nadie oyera su conversación, una cosa era que ellos hubieran hecho su elección, pero si había más lamias afuera en el bosque podrían ocasionarles problemas al enterarse el mundo de su existencia.

-Oh claro!! oops perdón, tienes razón, es que estaba muy emocionado de verte, hay tanto que quiero platicarte, sobre Papy y sobre mi... estrellas por donde empezar- este era sin duda el Blue que el esqueleto de la Paciencia tanto recordaba y eso le hizo feliz también, al parecer la vida siempre era más amable con su viejo amigo. 

Justo cuando Sans estaba por comenzar a hablar los dos meseros humanos se acercaron, Alexa estaba tan radiante como siempre con su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta alta y su sonrisa a flor de piel mientras sostenía del brazo a un chico alto como ella y con el cabello rizado y oscuro.

-Sansy!!! pero que gusto me da verte tan mejorado, Edge llamó hace un momento y manda decir que coman lo que quieran que la cuenta va por su parte- obviamente con ese comentario el pequeñin se puso azul y solo asintió- mira, este es Novak, el chico nuevo... anda saluda a nuestro encargado de las cuentas del lugar Novak.

El chico le extendió la mano a Sans para darle un ligero apretón de manos y una sonrisa, parecía ser una persona amable.

-Espera... ¿encargado de las cuentas? es un título demasiado raro para alguien que se encarga de la registradora.

-Ay! ¿el jefe no te ha dicho? no solo llevarás la registradora, también te enseñaran a llevar en orden las las cuentas de gastos, Edge habló con él y ambos acordaron que pueden ayudarte a aprender.

Eso... fue inesperado, claro que hacer cuentas le era fácil pero... ¿realmente podría con el trabajo aún con su novio como respaldo? bueno, al parecer tendría que averiguarlo; por el momento ambos esqueletos prefirieron ordenar unas bebidas calientes por que el invierno se hacía presente y como ex-lamias los dos preferían las cosas cálidas.

Una vez que cada uno tuvo lo que pidió junto con una galletas para acompañar, fue Blue quien comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Sans, sé que la última vez que nos vimos yo me tomé tu actitud de querer permanecer en un solo lugar como algo malo, pero ahora... con Papy a mi lado...

-Hehe, te entiendo, desde que conozco a Edge no me imagino en ningún otro lugar... pero cuéntame ¿cómo es que terminaste viviendo con Strech? 

-Mweh hehe, tras unos meses de explorar el bosque cercano me dí cuenta de la extensión de la ciudad, a lo lejos podía ver la vidas que llevan los Caminantes, lo complejo que es todo aquí y tenía ganas de conocer al menos a uno, pero el instinto era más fuerte y algo me decía que no debía acercarme... sin embargo, un día de verano se dió una gran tormenta y yo no encontraba ningún refugio, quería ir a buscar tu madriguera, no estaba tan lejos pero para el tiempo que llevaba bajo la lluvia mi temperatura corporal bajó mucho y lo ultimo que supe fue que estaba al otro lado de una cerca de alambre tratando de mantenerme despierto.

Sans estaba escuchando atentamente a su amigo, su relato aunque algo simple era bastante entretenido.

-De cualquier forma debí cerrar los ojos un momento porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en una cama bien calientito... la cerca era la de la casa de Strech, quien resulta que tiene casi como patio trasero el bosque, afortunadamente YO el magnífico Blue me encontré al Caminante más amable que pueda existir.

-Realmente eres muy afortunado, sobre todo porque no fue alguno que hubiera intentado hacer algo malo contigo, fuiste bastante descuidado, siempre te dije que esa clase de cosas podrían traerte problemas- Sans al menos estaba aliviado de ver que a pesar de todo el esqueleto frente a él se veía saludable y feliz, algo que a sí mismo le tomó mucho tiempo siendo lo que era ahora.

-Él me cuidó en esa ocasión, nos conocimos un poco y al día siguiente cuando ya brillaba el sol me dejó ir, pero no pude evitarlo y regresé, en muchas ocasiones, siempre para platicar con él, para aprender de él y bueno... una cosa llevó a otra... para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba prácticamente viviendo con Strech y locamente enamorado de ese perezoso con un corazón de oro; siempre podíamos conversar por horas y horas, él es programador de sistemas para una empresa de video juegos, así que siempre estaba en casa- Blue no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el dulce recuerdo de sus primeros días conociendo al primo de Edge. 

\- Eso... suena tan lindo... ¿y es por él que te convertiste Blue? al final terminaste creyendo en ese rumor que me contaste en esa ocasión.

-Mweh... sí, pero mis razones son algo...- Blue se estaba sonrojando con el color azul bebé de su magia, mientras se inclinaba para luego hablar muy bajo- la verdad es que durante ese tiempo entré en celo y bueno, no sé si te conté que soy un omega y Strech... bueno, es una Alpha, quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, incluso como sabía que no quería tener bebés aún me dió una píldora para el control natal, pero cuando intentamos copular fue muy doloroso para mí e incómodo para él, todo eso fue un fiasco y pensé que no querría verme nunca más y realmente dejó de tocarme por un tiempo, pero por miedo a lastimarme.

Sans estaba muy sorprendido por lo que su amigo le contó, quién diría que ese esqueleto con facha de inocente hablara de cosas como esa cuando él mismo seguía siendo virgen. Sin dilatar mucho el otro siguió con su relato.

-Nos distanciamos un poco, y no solo fue el hecho de no poder intimar con Strech... con el paso de los días me di cuenta que al yo ser una lamia no podía estar constantemente a su lado; tu me conoces Sans, a diferencia de tí nunca me vi como a alguien a quien le doliera la soledad pero me dí cuenta de lo triste que eso me hacía sentir; mis días consistían o en estar encerrado en su casa o pasar el rato en el bosque, de cualquier forma no era feliz con eso, no podía acompañarlo a la ciudad porque era peligroso y mientras estaba en el bosque él temía no volver a verme, así que...

-Hiciste el trato con la Luna... para poder estar siempre al lado de Strech.

-SI!! y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, fue difícil al principio para aprender a caminar y esas cosas pero me ha ido bien, me convertí en fotógrafo y con ayuda de Papy pronto podré hacer mi propia exposición.

Al parecer su amigo era feliz y eso también contribuía a la creciente felicidad que Sans comenzaba a experimentar por su cuenta, entonces fue el turno de Blue de pedir ansiosamente la historia de la transformación de el esqueleto de la Paciencia, por lo que con algo de pena comenzó su relato desde cómo conoció a Edge, de sus años juntos, de sus años separados, de cómo se dió cuenta que estaba estúpidamente enamorado y de cómo se dieron los hechos en la noche que su vida cambió por completo.

-AGH!! ese Papy tonto!! ya le he dicho que no haga esa clase de juegos, tiene la mala costumbre de hacer bromas a las personas y ahora él te causó muchos problemas, cuando regrese a casa él y yo tendremos una buena conversación.

-Oh vamos Blue, no seas muy duro con él... fui yo quien malinterpretó todo y además fue mi culpa por no tener el valor de preguntarle antes a Edge sobre esa noche.

Después Sans contó todo lo que vivió al lado de Edge, incluso se animó a contarle sobre el ataque de Slim con mucha pena, pero pudo sentirse algo liberado por eso, su única súplica fue que no le contara a nadie sobre eso... hasta que al fin le contó que ahora el alto esqueleto y él eran una pareja y que estaba listo para enfrentar nuevos retos a su lado.

-Vaya Sans!! que historia tan increíble... oops, ya se nos terminó la comida y pronto Papy vendrá por mí.

-No te preocupes Blue, ya tendremos más tiempo para conversar, será bueno tener a alguien a mi lado que comprenda lo difícil que es acoplarse a este mundo... y es bueno ver que tu también eres feliz. 

...

Luego de unos minutos Strech apareció en el restaurante y Blue se despidió de Sans, diciendo que esperaba que algún día lograran tener una cita doble en la cual se mostrarían mutuamente el amor que sus respectivos Papyrus sentían.

El pequeño accedió a decirle a Edge para que él planease el momento adecuado, con eso dicho y la esperanza de seguir siendo amigos ambos se despidieron por el momento.

\------------------------------------------

Para cuando Sans regresó al departamento faltaba una hora para el anochecer, estaba aún digiriendo un poco de la conversación que tuvo con Blue, y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Porque Edge no le habría pedido que intimidad aún? quizá... si, lo más seguro que ese era un límite que el más alto no sobrepasaba sin el permiso de él, así que comenzó darle algo de vueltas al asunto mientras se dirigía al estudio donde su novio trabajaba de forma concentrada en el restirador haciendo unos dibujos de forma tradicional. 

-Heya Edge, ya volví.

-Humm, muy bien, ¿todo bien con tu pequeño amigo?- el arquitecto seguía concentrado en su trabajo, se veía que estaba haciendo unos de los detalles finales.

-¿pequeño? sabes que es solo unos cuantos años más joven que yo... pero si, todo bien, Blue dice que algún día deberíamos ir juntos en una cita doble- eso sí que captó la atención de Edge quien se giró en su banco para ver directamente a Sans. 

-... Podría ser... espero que al menos ese cenicero con patas logre dejar sus cigarrillos por un día... - luego Edge se quedó viendo al pequeño un poco, pues desde que se declararon su amor no podía evitar sentirse atrapado por su verdadera sonrisa- sabes Sans, quisiera que mañana que es fin de semana salieramos en un pequeño viaje.

-¿Un viaje? ¿puedo saber a dónde?- y ahí estaba el viejo Sans, al que conoció desde hace años atras.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa, pero estoy seguro que te encantará.

Con eso dicho las pupilas del más bajo se hicieron ligeramente más grandes de la emoción, quizá ese sería su momento ideal, además conocería cosas diferentes al lado de Edge, de su único y verdadero amor, sentía que no podía esperar a que amaneciera y emprender ese viaje... en verdad que ahora se sentía tan feliz.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: aunque muy esperado por algunos debo advertir que este capítulo hay smut explícito, espero no hayan saltado las etiquetas y sepan que si iba a haber este tipo de contenido.

El sol aún no se levantaba de entre las montañas y Edge ya estaba prácticamente listo para emprender el viaje; la verdad era que mientras Sans se había ido a ver con su amigo Blue, él hizo la mayor parte de los preparativos, como una reservación y empacar un poco de ropa en una maleta pequeña, así que por la madrugada se apresuró a meter comida en una hielera, lo siguiente era despertar a Sans. 

El pequeño aún dormía en su propio cuarto, era una de esas barreras auto impuestas por ambos, estaban haciendo lo posible por respetar el espacio el uno del otro, de tal forma que el más alto seguía teniendo como rutina el despertar a su novio en su cuarto.

Una vez que Sans se levantó Edge le recomendó usar ropa abrigadora, en gran parte porque el invierno comenzaba a hacerse sentir y además solo le mencionó que la necesitaría debido al lugar donde se dirigían. Una vez que los dos esqueletos estuvieron listos se subieron al auto del más alto para emprender una nueva aventura.

...

Antes de siquiera salir de la ciudad Sans ya estaba dormido pero a su novio no le preocupó, el pequeño ya tenía un esquema de sueño más regulado que antes, pero poco a poco él también había recordado que la ex-lamia disfrutaba de dormir tanto como de comer y cómo por si fuera poco Edge prefería dejarlo descansar después de haberlo visto tan enfermo por la fractura en su alma, así que simplemente lo dejó roncar ligeramente en el asiento del auto mientras seguía conduciendo.

...

El viaje fue tan tranquilo y la calefacción del carro era tan agradable que Sans no se dió cuenta de nada en el exterior, simplemente fue despertado ligeramente por su novio quien lo sacudió del hombro.

-Vamos pequeño saco de huesos dormilón, hemos llegado al lugar- Edge aún seguía sentado en el asiento del conductor y el carro ahora estaba estacionado por lo que la reacción inmediata del otro fue ver por la ventana... el paisaje que vió lo dejó totalmente sorprendido.

-Edge!! es... es...- el pequeño se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió casi disparado del auto- un bosque frío!! nieve, hay nieve aquí!!

Mientras el esqueleto de magia azul seguía admirando el paisaje el otro se bajó del vehículo y se colocó detrás de Sans.

-Esta es una zona nevada a 2 horas de Ebott, es muy lindo y además de poder pasear entre la nieve también alquilan cabañas, la nuestra está justo ahí- lo decía señalando al otro lado de donde Sans miraba.

\- Gracias Edge! Siempre quise conocer la nieve, siendo una lamia nunca podría haberlo hecho por culpa del frío.

La cabaña era linda, acogedora, totalmente hecha de madera y tenía de lo más básico... una pequeña sala con una chimenea, un comedor, una cocina no precisamente digna de un chef pero con lo necesario como para cocinar, baño con regadera y... oh estrellas!! una sola habitación y cama.

-Ah... sobre eso... tambien puedo dormir en el sofá para que no te sientas incómodo- el más alto estaba junto con el pequeño parado en la puerta de la habitación principal.

-Bueno, ya veremos por la noche.

Luego de eso ambos se dirigieron al bosque para recorrer los alrededores, por supuesto que el más encantado con el lugar era Sans, quien a pesar del clima frío se acercaba a los árboles y juntaba la nieve con sus manos ahora con guantes tratando de hacer bolitas de nieve que arrojar a Edge; lo sorprendente fue cuando incluso el arquitecto comenzó a hacer un muñeco de nieve, dándole forma al cuerpo con esferas de nieve de diferentes tamaños... era algo que alguna vez hizo durante su infancia, en cambio ahora lo disfrutaba al lado del ser del cual estaba enamorado.

...

El día había sido maravilloso, realmente espléndido, ahora los dos estaban de regreso en la cabaña y Edge hizo una comida bastante generosa con algunas de las cosas que empacó en la hielera, luego de eso encendió el fuego en la chimenea para después colocar una frazada frente a esta donde ambos esqueletos se sentaron a dejar que el fuego calentara sus huesos.

El ambiente era tranquilo, reconfortante Edge no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciar el brazo de Sans mientras lo mantenía abrazado, por lo que el pequeño volteó a verlo y comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo en una clara invitación para un beso, mismo que fue correspondido... ellos ya se habían besado en varias ocasiones luego de dejar en claro lo que sentían, pero esta vez algo estaba siendo diferente, más profundo, más intenso y de forma casi imperceptible el más alto comenzó a reclinar el cuerpo del otro hasta dejarlo recostado sobre la frazada mientras seguía besándolo.

Sans no era tonto, él sabía a lo que este tipo de cortejo terminaría llevando, el hecho de no haber tenido un compañero antes y mucho menos haber tenido intimidad no lo volvían ciego ante lo evidente; además el pequeño en cierta forma lo estaba esperando, solo existía una persona en toda la faz de la tierra a quien quería entregarse por completo y esa persona era Edge.

La pasión y todo lo que el más alto sentía por su novio era lo que ahora guiaba sus movimientos mientras acariciaba lentamente los brazos y luego las costillas de Sans, sintiendo que los brazos de él rodeaban su cuello, estaba seguro de que el esqueleto de magia azul no escaparía de esto, si, esto quería decir que él también estaba deseando esto, entonces ambos se separaron para mirarse directo a los ojos.

-Edge... yo quiero... quiero que demos el siguiente paso - el rubor azul en la cara de Sans era de lo más adorable a la vista del mencionado- pero necesito saber algo antes de hacerlo.

-Me siento tan honrado... ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?- se sentía tan emocionado y un tanto confundido por lo que fuera que el otro quisiera saber.

-¿Porque yo?- la confusión en la cara de su novio le hizo replantear su pregunta- ¿porque de todos a los que pudiste tener como pareja me terminaste escogiendo a mi?

Edge aún seguía encima de Sans, viéndolo mientras era ahora él quien se comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras pensaba cómo contestar, hasta que tranquilamente comenzó a hablar.

-Te elegí a ti porque TÚ me conviertes en una persona mejor- pudo ver entonces la confusión en el rostro de Sans- tú casi nunca me has visto interactuar con otros pero yo solo, por mi cuenta, suelo ser demasiado duro, muchos me consideran insoportable, grosero, poco tolerante... sin embargo siempre que estas conmigo todos mis muros se derrumban con solo verte; te elegí porque tu eres lo más cálido en mi vida, incluso cuando tu magia era fría podía sentir toda la calidez de tu alma y porque a tu lado realmente he dejado de sentirme solo. 

Sans miró a su novio directo a los ojos y no pudiendo encontrar un solo rastro de que le estuviera mintiendo supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, sus sentimientos y su alma le pertenecían a Edge, ahora estaba seguro que también debía hacerlo su cuerpo.

-Entonces yo elijo ser tuyo- y enseguida volvió a besarlo sintiendo que era levantado en el aire y llevado hasta la cama de la habitación en la cabaña, misma hasta donde el agradable calor del fuego en la chimenea podía sentirse.

-¿acaso creíste que no preferiría hacerlo sobre la cama? es mejor así... sé que está es tu primera vez y debo hacer esto de la forma correcta.

El pequeño simplemente asintió antes de que Edge comenzara a retirarle el abrigo y apartar ligeramente su suéter de cuello alto depositando besos en la vértebras cervicales y un poco de su clavícula, como respuesta a los besos él abrió sus piernas para dejar que su novio pudiera colocarse entre ellas, mientras aún tenía sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello del otro.

Un poco de caricias más tarde y el arquitecto comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Sans, primero el suéter dejando al descubierto sus delicados huesos, blancos como la nieve del bosque, entonces él también se quitó su propio abrigo viendo como el esqueleto de magia azul no apartaba la vista de su costillas más grandes y ligeramente más gruesas que las suyas.

Sans estaba sorprendido por la complexión del otro pero también porque ante la vista no pudo frenar el impulso de su magia que creó un cuerpo ectoplásmico que comenzaba donde terminaban sus costillas y que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, no sabía porque, ya nada lo ataba a su vieja forma o quizá era más bien como un reflejo; no menor fue la sorpresa de Edge al ver que ese cuerpo curvilíneo no tenía partes masculinas, sino femeninas... creyó recordar que quizá en algún momento él le había contado que era un omega o quizá solo era la forma de su pareja de demostrarle cuánto se estaba entregando en realidad... lo que si sabía era que las curvas de Sans le parecían hermosas con ese lindo color que tuviera su cuerpo serpentino, simplemente bello.

-Eres magnifico- las palabras salieron de la boca de Edge sin pensarlas mucho, pero estaban llenas de sinceridad, lo que provocó que las mejillas de Sans se cubrieran de rubor aún más, y en fue entonces que él también se despojó de todas sus prendas para correspondiendo la confianza de su pareja al formar un cuerpo también, mismo que era claramente masculino y con el color bermellón de sus rasgos combinados. 

Al formar ese cuerpo Sans no pudo evitar mirar que el miembro de Edge ya estaba erecto, lo cual era lógico con todas esas caricias previas... el problema era quizá que el tamaño de ese órgano no era precisamente pequeño y le hacía temer si sería capaz de realmente satisfacerlo ó si enfrentaría una situación como la que Blue le describió; por supuesto la expresión preocupada de este fue de inmediato captada.

-Relajate, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, me encargaré de prepararte lo suficiente para que no te sientas incómodo- claro que el más alto era bastante más experimentado también, así que Sans hizo lo que siempre había hecho desde que se conocieron... 

\- Confío en ti Edge.

Lo siguiente que el pequeño supo era que su amado se colocó de tal manera que su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas, ¿acaso él iba a...?

 _Oh!! por todas las estrellas!!_ fue lo siguiente en la mente de Sans al sentir que Edge comenzaba a estimular su delicada entrada con la lengua, dando ligeras caricias con su lengua a todo el tejido exterior, con solo eso ya se sentía en las nubes pero cuando la lengua de Edge se abrió paso al interior de los tejidos fue como si se hubiera subido a un cohete espacial, sus gemidos llenaban el aire junto con el sonido que producía su novio entre sus piernas.

Sans conocía lo que era un orgasmo gracias a los celos en los que tuvo que ayudarse solo, pero sin duda que alguien más le hiciera llegar a ese punto era increíble, podía sentir esa extraña presión en su parte baja llegar, estaba tan cerca pero el movimiento de la lengua paró por completo mientras que la mano de Edge acariciaba su fémur, lo que hizo que mirara a este con un poco de desilusión en el rostro.

-Lo siento pero necesitaba que estuvieras más... lubricado, no quiero que termines aún... no sin mi- incluso Edge tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, una visión de la que Sans estaba orgulloso de solo poder ver él.

Enseguida el más alto se inclinó sobre Sans encajonando a este con su cuerpo, dejando que su erección se frotara con las partes íntimas de él y crear más estimulación, hasta que se alineó por completo y comenzó a introducirse lentamente; al inicio Sans no creyó que fuera mucho problema pues su entrada estaba bastante húmeda pero conforme Edge seguía avanzando pudo sentir que su tejido era ensanchado de forma un tanto dolorosa, lo que lo llevó a inclinar su cabeza hacía atrás con un expresión de incomodidad bastante clara en su rostro.

-Tranquilo Sans, respira, necesitas relajarte para que no te duela, vamos ya casi lo logras- Edge ahora estaba frotando su mejillas contra la del esqueleto más bajo y luego comenzó a besarlo en los dientes, el cuello, sus mejillas para distraerlo un poco - si quieres puedo detenerme.

-No! sigue, estoy listo, solo... hazlo lento.

Edge siguió el movimiento hasta quedar completamente dentro de Sans y tuvo que esperar antes de poder moverse otra vez, no solo para que el otro lograra acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser penetrado sino que también él mismo estaba abrumado por lo estrecho que se sentía el tejido de Sans y hasta entonces pudo sentir que el esqueleto de magia azul estaba fuertemente aferrado a sus humeros; ambos respiraban en jadeos lentos y profundos, ahora se habían convertido en algo más, en amantes.

-Edge...- la voz de Sans era casi como distante, algo trémula, pero claramente llegó a ser escuchada por el mencionado- ya puedes... moverte, estoy bien.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Edge siguió con la petición del pequeño, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, al principio pudo ver algo de esa incomodidad en el rostro de su amado pero pronto los gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de este, una completa sinfonía de sonidos de placer mezclados con el nombre del más alto era escuchada en la habitación para el completo deleite de Edge.

-Eres magnifico Sans... no sabes lo increíble que te ves así... me encantas- llenarlo de elogios era tan fácil ahora, la última barrera entre ellos ya no existía, todo su mundo se resumía en ese simple momento y la abrumadora sensación de placer en ambos.

Los movimientos de Edge se aceleraron un poco más a cada instante, la respiración agitada de Sans acompañada de sus vocalizaciones lo estaban llevando directamente a terminar, pero no lo haría antes que su pequeño amante; por su parte la ex-lamia podía ahora entender porque los Caminantes tenían tanto aprecio por el contacto íntimo en pareja: el placer, la cercanía la sensación de estar bajo la protección de un amante más fuerte que él... agradecía a las estrellas por haberse reservado a pesar de sus muchos años, porque así pudo entregarse a alguien que lo veía como un verdadero tesoro.

-Ahh~~E-edge~~ solo quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más!! ah~ por favor!!...- las pupilas de Sans se convirtieron en unos perfectos corazones, prueba irrefutable de que estaba consumido por el placer.

Y con esas palabras fue como si un interruptor hubiese sido presionado en la mente de Edge porque lo siguiente que hizo fue morder ligeramente la clavícula de Sans y acelerar la rotación de su cadera, sintiendo que con eso que las paredes ectoplásmicas que rodeaban su miembro comenzaran a contraerse aún más; ambos estaban muy cerca...

-EDGE!!!- ese grito fue la única advertencia ante el inminente orgasmo que sacudió el cuerpo de Sans.

Por su parte el nombrado pudo sentir las contracciones del canal de su amante y como su pene era presionado aún más llevándolo directo hasta su clímax, en parte también impulsado por ese grito; ambos estaban ahora jadeando, mientras que el pequeño aún sentía algunos ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo el más alto también podía sentir como su semen era depositado dentro de Sans, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse, ninguno de los dos estaba en Celo así que por el momento estaban seguros.

Lentamente Edge sacó su miembro y disipó su magia recostandose en la cama, luego rodeó con sus brazos a Sans para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, viendo como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa ligera, cálida, llena de amor y devoción sólo por él, ese pequeño esqueleto que dejó todo atrás solo para poder estar a su lado era ahora su motor de vida. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y sin decir una sola palabra sabían lo que el otro pensaba, pues había una sola cosa en sus mentes... Amor.

Solo fue cuestión de un momento para que el más alto los cubriera a ambos con las sabanas en la cama y quedaran dormidos con sus brazos y piernas entrelazados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwwww al fin!! malditas estrellas!! sé lo que muchos pensarán, (ya era hora), pero fuera de eso desearía que todos tuvieran una primera vez como esa, linda y en compañía de la persona adecuada... si aún no la han tenido no tienen porque apresurarse, resérvense, esperen hasta que encuentren alguien que en verdad los valore porque luego se da uno cada descalabro...
> 
> También debo recordarles que ya quedan pocos capítulos y que dos de ellos son de hecho extras que decidí agregar a la historia.


	31. Chapter 31

Todo lo que ambos vivieron esa noche fue magia pura (sin intención de hacer una broma), desde aquel momento ambos se convirtieron en amantes oficialmente, Sans le pertenecía a Edge de una forma en que el pequeño solo soñaba en el pasado, él era su luz y su todo ahora y para siempre.

Después de eso Sans y Edge volvieron a su casa y como ya estaba planeado la ex-lamia volvió a su trabajo bajo la constante supervisión de su novio, aunque no solo con eso sino con toda su ayuda también, tanto su jefe con el arquitecto se esforzaron mucho por ayudar a Sans a mantener la cuentas claras en la registradora, a entender el manejo de las finanzas y muchas otras cosas, incluso Edge le había sugerido ayudarlo a iniciar una carrera en línea pero él se rehusó y prefirió simplemente leer cuanto le fuera posible, en ese aspecto su habilidad para aprender de forma acelerada le era muy útil.

\--------------------------------------------

En al menos más de una ocasión Blue y Strech habían ido a comer con ellos, incluso en una ocasión también habían estado presentes G y Red, quienes todos podían ahora ver claramente que tenían mucha tensión sin resolver pero prefirieron no presionarlos.

Para variar un poco las cosas Edge decidió que un día todos tuvieran una parrillada en casa de Strech, esta tenía un lindo y amplio patio ideal para un picnic, de esa forma todos estarían cerca del bosque al que le debían en gran parte el haberse conocido. Mientras los primos preparaban un poco de comida (mayormente Edge) las dos ex-lamias conversaban animadamente recostados en el pasto, recordando un poco como era asolearse y simplemente disfrutar del momento.

Repentinamente ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la cerca de malla que separaba el patio del bosque, los dos estaban sentados en cuclillas y hablaban por lo bajo uno con el otro, fue en ese momento que Edge se percató del comportamiento poco usual en los más bajos así que se acercó lentamente hasta ellos para ver en que era en lo que estaban tan concentrados.

Lo que vio.. ufff no, de haber tenido los órganos requeridos seguramente le habría dado un infarto, Sans estaba acariciando una pequeña serpiente de color verdoso mientras Blue comenzaba a acercar su mano, pero entonces Edge se apresuró a levantar a Sans del suelo, dejando a la serpiente caer al suelo pero esta no se fue de inmediato.

-Edge!! no seas grosero, Bájame ¿con ves que solo la estaba acariciando porque tiene frío?- el pequeño estaba esforzándose hasta que el más alto lo dejó volver a poner los pies en el suelo viendo que era ahora Blue quien sujeta a la serpiente.

-Papy!! mira!!! que bonita es esta!!!- Blue corrió con el reptil en manos hacía Strech quien solamente miró al animal y le dió una palmaditas a la cabeza de su novio.

-Si que es linda Baby Blue, pero dejala volver al bosque, además por lo que veo Edgy boy nunca había visto a Sans interactuar con una serpiente antes, mira nada más como esta de sorprendido- el mencionado estaba realmente anonadado cuando vio que su primo no había reaccionado de la misma forma que él, además de que ahora el otro esqueleto volvía con la serpiente en mano otra vez. 

-Tranquilo Edge, esa serpiente no es venenosa, no nos hará nada, solo estaba asoleandose por aquí- comentó Strech y con eso dicho Blue dejó al reptil volver al suelo donde esté recto nuevamente cerca de Sans, dejándose acariciar una vez más para volver al bosque.

-Si Edge!! además parece que ellas sienten que las entendemos y siempre se nos acercan, quizá sea algo del instinto de ellas porque nosotros ya no poseemos ningún rastro de ser una lamia, así que no te preocupes por Sans.

-Esta bien, pero más vale que se laven las manos porque pronto comeremos- las mejillas del arquitecto se pintaron un poco de rojo al ver que había sobrereaccionando una vez más, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre tenía esta necesidad de cuidar de Sans. 

...

Más tarde ese día cuando Edge y Sans volvieron a su casa comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas que les gustaría hacer juntos, tenían ganas de salir en una cita ya que tenían cierto tiempo sin pasear y hacer cosas un tanto fuera de su rutina.

-Sabes Edge... hace tiempo que tengo ganas de volver al parque de diversiones, en aquella ocasión yo no me sentía muy bien y no pudimos ni subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Humm... tienes razón, fue cuando te enfermaste, podríamos ir en tu próximo descanso para que yo no agende nada para ese día también.

La sonrisa de Sans creció con la simple idea de volver al Parque de Diversiones, esperaría ansioso por ir al lugar donde tuvieron su primera No cita como comenzó a llamarla al hacer un poco de recapitulación sobre las vivencias al lado de Edge, oh si, como esperaría por esa salida.

\-------------------------------------------

Solo un poco más de una semana después los dos esqueletos se dirigían nuevamente hasta el muy alegre parque de diversiones; desde solo entrar la experiencia en el lugar fue totalmente diferente a la anterior, Sans estaba motivado, feliz y sobre todo tomado de la mano de su ser amado.

Los dos volvieron a las mismas atracciones que visitaron la vez anterior y se aventuraron a otras a la que no quisieron ir debido al mal estado de salud de Sans, como por ejemplo la Casa de los Sustos, de donde el pequeño salió fuertemente aferrado a uno de los brazos del más alto; esta vez al pasar por el puesto de tiro al blanco el más bajo no vio nada de su agrado, la serpiente que Edge le regaló la vez anterior aún hacía compañía a los dos en la mesa de noche, pues desde su escapada romántica en las montañas ambos dormían juntos en el cuarto que antes solo fuera de del más alto... está de sobra decir que ambos disfrutaban mucho de sus noches más acaloradas a pesar de que aún era invierno. 

-Oye Egde la vez pasada ya no pudimos subirnos a la Rueda de la Fortuna, me dijo Novak que la vista desde ahí es increíble.

-Hum... es verdad, bueno, será lo siguiente que veamos así que vayamos por entre esas atracciones para que podamos hacer fila.

Los dos estaban realmente entusiasmados pensando en lo magnífico que sería estar sentados juntos en la cima del mundo, un verdadero momento para guardarlo en la memoria... hasta que oyeron una voz detrás de ellos.

-Mira nada más que trajo el gato hasta aquí~~ pero si es el arquitecto Kunstler en persona- ambos voltearon de inmediato para ver a un esqueleto de la misma estatura de Sans, con dientes afilados como los de una piraña y pupilas púrpura.

-Me gustaría decir que me da mucho gusto verte Ingeniero Black Rockwell, pero desafortunadamente es todo lo contrario- al terminar de decir eso Edge se cruzó de brazos viendo que el otro no se intimida en lo más mínimo con la diferencia de tamaños.

Por unos segundo Sans no supo lo que pasaba, pero entonces ese nombre hizo eco en su cráneo... Black... ese era el nombre del jefe de... los recuerdos de ese día volvieron lentamente a Sans, todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿No piensas presentarme a tu acompañante, Kunstler?

-Claro que lo haré pequeño...- Edge sólo gruño un poco antes de continuar- él es Sans, _Mi Compañero_ , Sans, él es... 

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el pequeño estaba sujetando la manga del suéter de Edge como si fuera un niño asustado, lo cual se acentuaba más al ver que sus pupilas eran apenas dos puntos pequeños dentro de sus cuencas; pero el más alto lo supo, el simple hecho de ver a Black desencadenó ese miedo que hace tiempo no veía en él, era por culpa de ese otro monstruo...

-¿Qué acaso a tu noviecito le comió la lengua el gato? vamos porque no me saludas como se debe...- mientras Black levantaba su mano para saludar a Sans un sonido que todos ellos conocían muy bien fue escuchado aún con el ruido de la feria.

 _POP_

Sabiendo exactamente qué significaba eso Sans miró en dirección del sonido solo para ver a la figura de sus pesadillas justamente parado a un lado de Black, era él, Slim, ahí parado viendo a su jefe tranquilamente, como seguro lo habría estado todo ese tiempo a diferencia de Sans que pasó por un infierno después de ese terrible incidente; su cuerpo finalmente lo traicionó y el esqueleto de magia azul comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y con un movimiento rápido se ocultó completamente detrás de su novio.

-Edge vámonos! por favor vámonos!!

La voz asustada del pequeño hizo que Slim se percatara entonces de quienes acompañaban a Black, y no solo eso sino que además Edge le estaba gruñendo mientras actuaba como escudo para el esqueleto al que ahora reconocía era el mismo al que atacó tiempo atrás por culpa de su Celo.

Sans por su parte estaba demasiado asustado como para poder usar su magia y poder tomar un atajo lejos de ahí, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su amado, sólo él podría protegerlo y de eso si estaba seguro...

Pero justo en el momento en que parecía que esto podría escalar a algo realmente violento Edge perdió el temple al ver que cuando Slim estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás la mano veloz de Black lo sujetó del collar de cuero negro que usaba para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-Edge, ahora veo que él es la persona a la que mi estúpido sirviente atacó en tu casa- el Ingeniero se dejaba ver bastante relajado en sus palabras mientras que las pupilas de Slim no dejaban de temblar- Vamos imbécil!!, recuerda lo que te dije que tenías que hacer cuando volvieras a verlos a ambos!!

La curiosidad hizo que Sans se asomara ligeramente desde su escondite, quedando sorprendido por la demostración de control y dominio de Black, quien a pesar de ser tan bajo tenía completamente dominado al otro esqueleto, jalandolo del collar de tal forma que ahora estaba sobre una de sus rodillas y con las manos en el suelo.

-DISCÚLPATE QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA PARA TI!!

Oops, ese grito llamó un poco la atención de la gente que estaba cerca, algunos los miraban mientras que otros cuchicheaban cosas al verlos, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Edge, sólo le importaba Sans y su bienestar; por su parte Sans no dejaba de temblar pero estaba demasiado enfocado en ver como un monstruo tan fuerte como Slim era subyugado con solo una mano y orden de su jefe.

-L-lo lamento, fui un...

-Habla con propiedad!! y dilo de una buena vez o tu castigo seguirá en pie y no olvides que tambien debes darle las gracias por no mandarte a la cárcel- los ojos de Slim se volvieron cómicamente grandes al oír a su jefe hablar mientras volvía la mirada hacía la pareja de esqueletos.

-Lo siento! me disculpo por los problemas que causé y les agradezco señores por su piedad- eso sonó mucho más fluido, era obvio que las palabras de Black lo habían motivado bastante.

Sans no supo qué decir por un momento y Edge estaba en silencio, esperando el veredicto del pequeño, pues otorgar un no las disculpas no era derecho del arquitecto.

-Yo... te perdono... solo, ten más cuidado con... bueno, ya sabes con qué- Sans temblaba menos pero seguía aferrado a su novio mientras miraba a Slim, así, completamente dominado, le pareció menos aterrador, pero aún así nunca olvidaría la lección que aprendió con él... 'cuidado con los Alphas', solo podía confiar en Edge.

-Tienes no solo su palabra sino también la de Black Rockwell que así será; ahora si nos disculpan, SIRVIENTE! a casa, tenemos mucho que poner en orden.

-Sí Mi Señor.

_POP_

Y con eso los dos esqueletos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a la pareja solos pensando lo mismo _¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos?_ ambos se miraron un poco más y se dieron cuenta que en realidad no querían saberlo.

-Entonces... ¿a la Rueda de la fortuna?- el más alto preguntó viendo que su Compañero estaba más calmado.

-Usted muéstreme el camino Sr. Kunstler- ah, ahí estaba el Sans de siempre.

...

Poco después ambos ya estaban subidos en la Rueda viendo como el Sol comenzaba a descender por detrás del imponente Monte Ebott, lo miraban con una cara de serenidad, el cielo cambiando sus colores de forma tranquila, hipnótica, todo era calma en ese momento, estaban sentados tomados de las manos y con la mirada en el horizonte.

-Sans... dime con sinceridad ¿eres feliz a mi lado?

La pregunta llegó de forma demasiado repentina para el pequeño por lo que de cualquier manera no pudo evitar ruborizarse con su característico color azul cyan.

-Como nunca lo había sido en toda mi vida, y mira que son muuuuchos años- la sincera sonrisa de Sans fue toda la afirmación que Edge necesito para darle un ligero apretón a su mano e inclinarse para darle un beso, uno con todo el amor y devoción que su alma pudo transmitirle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues debo decirles que este ha sido el penúltimo de cap del libro *gasp* así es, esto ya esta por terminar!!! el próximo será el gran final de la historia.  
> por otra parte los premiaré diciéndoles que habrá 2 capítulos extras, uno sobre la relación de G y Red, mientras que el otro será sobre el castigo de Slim jojojojo~~ ya los verán.


	32. FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es en esencia el final de la historia, pero como también está en el trabajo original voy a subir dos capítulos extras, uno sobre como Red y G se conocieron así como el castigo que Black le dio a Slim por casi abusar de Sans, no se lo pierdan.

La felicidad al alcance sus manos era algo que hace un tiempo había pensado que no sería para él, pero en cambio en este momento, en esta noche, SU NOCHE, la que siempre fue la más importante de su vida supo que después de todo este era su sueño hecho realidad; Sans miraba la Luna llena desde la terraza del departamento, si, la primera de la primavera, la misma a la que tantos años atrás le había pedido un compañero para no seguir solo, para no pasar una temporada más en completa soledad, ahora sus más grande anhelo era una realidad.

-Más vale que no estés pidiendo más cosas a la Luna, ella podría estar escuchandote- el pequeño volteó a ver a Edge mientras este se recargaba en el barandal de la terraza, devolviéndole una sonrisa verdadera.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerle ya, además, no estoy pidiendo sino dándole las gracias, por fin me concedió un deseo que pedí mucho tiempo atrás, de hecho lo pedí la noche antes de conocernos.

Eso sí que llamó la atención de su novio, eran aún pocas las veces que Sans le hablaba de su vida pasada, incluso en ocasiones ya le parecía que nunca hubiera tenido otra forma, ahora esta era su única realidad, y en parte lo hacía porque con una existencia tan larga le era difícil recordar absolutamente todas sus vivencias. 

-¿ah sí? ¿que clase de deseo fue en esa ocasión? 

-Hummm... bueno, lo curioso es que aquella noche de primavera yo solo le decía a la Luna que no quería volver a vivir otro año en soledad... no fue un deseo, era más como una plegaria que elevaba cada año desde que tengo memoria.

Edge se separó del barandal y abrazando al pequeño lo levantó para colocarlo sobre su regazo mientras él se sentaba, ambos se miraron por un momento y luego se dieron un beso, uno tierno y puro.

-Cuando era niño me sentía tan aislado que creí que nunca sería capaz de hacer un amigo real, y te sorprenderá saber que a veces también pedía a cualquier fuerza superior que hubiera allá afuera a que me probara lo contrario, en ese momento solo pedía un amigo, pero lo que obtuve al final de camino fue mucho mejor.

La ex-lamia se sonrojo al escuchar sobre las inseguridades de Edge, él en cierta forma las conocía, era de las cosas que le contaba de niño y tambien cuando era más joven, su lucha por sentirse aceptado, su constante batalla por integrarse a sus compañeros, pero a pesar de no haber logrado hacer amigos fuera de Sans él nunca se había rendido y por suerte estando lejos había encontrado también otras amistades.

-Edge... nunca me has dicho... realmente quisiera saber porque te tomaste tanto tiempo para tratar de contactarme despues que tu padre murió.

El arquitecto había intentado no decirle a Sans el porqué, sus razones eran bastante egoístas a decir verdad, pero lo mejor era ser sincero de una vez por todas.

-Porque en ese momento me sentía tan enojado y perdido que comencé a tomar algunas decisiones tontas... si, aunque lo dudes yo el Gran Edge Papyrus Kunstler soy un simple mortal y también me equivoco- eso último le sacó una buena carcajada a Sans- como iba diciendo, de una forma terminé metido en una pandilla de motociclistas; tuve mi motocicleta y todo lo que eso implicaba, como algunas peleas y muchos problemas, pero Undyne me ayudó a salir de eso, cuando Red se enteró de todo mucho tiempo después fue que volvió a buscarme. 

-ooohhhh, vaya vaya, quien diría que el muy correcto Señor Kunstler fue un pandillero en sus días de juventud.

-No pienso hablar más del tema por cierto- Edge no quiso ni siquiera voltear a ver al pequeño, prefiriendo poner su vista en la Luna, agradeciendo el haber hecho que ambos se hubieran encontrado en esta vida.

Luego de un momento más comentando aquí y allá decidieron irse a dormir; esta vez la noche era cálida pero ninguno de los dos tuvo ánimos como para algo más, tenían ganas de estar uno junto al otro abrazados sintiendo la proximidad entre ellos en el aniversario de la noche que los uniera tantos años atrás. 

\----------------------------------------

A pesar de todo las mañanas seguirán siendo la parte más difícil del día para Sans, el solo pensar en despegar su cuerpo de las cálidas y suaves sábanas de la cama de Edge se le figuraba como demasiado esfuerzo; de cualquier forma el pequeño logró reunir la fuerza para sacar su cuerpo de la cama e ir al comedor, sintiendo de alguna forma como si sus huesos le picasen un poco... que raro.

Como siempre Edge ya estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno y pronto los dos estaban comiendo huevos con tocino y jugo, conversando ligeramente mientras el arquitecto revisaba un poco su agenda y Sans checaba su teléfono por cualquier mensaje... rascando su esternón de forma insistente.

-¿Porque te rascas tanto Sans?

\- ¿uh?... no sé, mi cuerpo me pica ¿pusiste de nuevo la calefacción? se siente algo de calor aquí.

Oops, el más alto estaba casi seguro de lo que estaba por suceder y fue él quien no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo, llegando poco a poco a la conclusión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sans... creo que estas... ¿hace cuánto que no has entrado en Celo?

La cara del más bajo ante esa pregunta valía oro, estaba sorprendido y azul por casi todos lados.

-Hace varios años... pero yo solo estoy en celo cada 10 años...

-Pues ya no, eso quizá sirviera cuando eras una lamia, pero los esqueletos como nosotros entramos en celo cada seis meses, siempre y cuando existan las condiciones adecuadas.

Oh... OH!!

Bueno eso explicaba el picor y el calor... pero si entraba en ese estado había muchas cosas que sucederían y no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que eso implicaba, después de todo él era un omega y eso seguramente no cambiaría con el cambio de forma... siendo Edge un Alpha... había mucho que considerar y él no sabía lo que su pareja pensaba al respecto.

-Hey, tranquilo- Sans supo que algo en su expresión lo estaba delatando- tu tienes la elección en tu mano, puedes abordar esto de la forma que quieras y yo estaré a tu lado; puedes usar un supresor si gustas o control natal.

Como siempre Edge poniendo ante todo los deseos del pequeño, pero que era lo que él realmente quería, así que de inmediato comenzó a sopesar todas las posibilidades en su cráneo antes de decirle a su novio. 

-Este es el primer celo que no estoy solo y... yo... la verdad es que aún no tengo ganas de tener bebes, quizá es algo egoista de mi parte, pero quiero hacer tantas cosas y conocer tantas otras a tu lado... yo...

-Te entiendo, aún somos jóvenes... bueno, tu entiendes el punto, a mi también me gustaría que pasemos más tiempo como pareja antes de comenzar nuestra familia... no es como que nos nos conocemos desde hace años pero hay lugares a los que quiero llevarte, cosas que aún quiero hacer sin niños en la fórmula.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron porque estaban en la misma sintonía, los niños aún podían esperar por lo que concierne a los dos, ahora quedaba pensar ¿Qué quería hacer Sans con su celo? aún podía simplemente suprimir este o tomar la pastillas de control natal... hum, toda la diversión sin las consecuencias naturales... bueno eso ni se pensaba.

-Quiero solamente tomar el anticonceptivo, si... -oh estrellas lo que estaba a punto de pedir, lo hizo ponerse más azul que nunca en su vida- si estás dispuesto a hacerte cargo de mi.

No tuvo que decirlo ni dos veces.

-Claro que me haré cargo de ti- una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de formaba en el rostro de Edge, desde aquella primera vez en el bosque de nieve los dos esqueletos habían encontrado los verdaderos placeres de la vida en pareja- pero primero debes terminar tu desayuno, quizá para entonces ya estes listo y comiences a oler... ¿a qué hueles por cierto?

-hehehe a menta.

-Ummm fresco como ninfa de los bosques... Nyehehehehe

...

Un poco de comida bien abastecida, unas llamadas y unos correos después y ambos ya se dirigían a la habitación que compartían, de paso también aseguraron las puertas y ventanas, nadie tenía permitido interrumpirlos, al menos no durante este día, el único que duraba el celo.

De inmediato Sans se dejó desvestir por su amante, le gustaba eso, sentirse tocado y maniobrado por Edge, todo el contacto que recibía de él era bienvenido, además una vez que la ropa estuvo fuera del camino el olor natural del pequeño fluyó por todo el cuarto y seguramente en el resto de la casa, ese delicado y fresco aroma a menta que hacía sentir al más alto como en un claro del bosque; por lo que Edge supo que Sans estaba listo para tomar la pastilla de control, esta decisión la tomaron entre ambos así que ambos tomaron un anticonceptivo para mayor eficacia.

Una vez que ambos no tenían una sola prenda sobre sus huesos y de que las prevenciones necesarias fueron tomadas, Edge cargó a Sans y lo colocó en la cama recostando su cuerpo boca abajo, dándole la libertad de poder aparearse con él y de paso hacer algo de lo que estaba bastante ansioso desde hacía algún tiempo... darle una marca.

-Última oportunidad de retractarse~~- si Sans no estaba convencido de dar el último paso Edge estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante sus deseos, nunca le quitaría la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismo.

-Estoy decidido, continua por favor.

Bien, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber, así que con cuidado se colocó sobre él y empezó frotando su mejilla con la del más bajo, dándole a saber el cariño que sentía, pequeñas caricias cargadas de gentileza, pues lo que seguía no era tan dulce pero si deseable para una pareja que estaba segura de mantenerse unida. Luego Edge bajó a las vértebras cervicales de Sans y comenzó a clavar sus diente poco a poco hasta que estuvo seguro que la mordida dejaría marca en los huesos, mientras lo hacía se enfocó en dirigir su magia en esa zona para que sanara y no dañara la salud del pequeño.

Por su parte el esqueleto de magia azul estaba jadeando sin control, todo su uerpo se sentía estimulado con solo sentir el calor de los huesos de Edge sobre él, y cuando esos afilados dientes se clavaron en su cuello no pudo reprimir el gemido que salió de su boca, mientras la mordida duró no dejó de moverse buscando más estimulación pero su compañero lo tenía totalmente sometido, hasta que sintió como la presión en su cuello se disipaba lentamente.

Listo, con eso la marca de la magia roja de Edge quedó para siempre impregnada en el cuello de la ex-lamia, su relación estaba completamente consumada, este era un comportamiento demasiado primitivo, pero todos los monstruos estaba sometidos al mismo deseo de mostrar la estrecha relación con su pareja.

-Hora de corromperte un poco más Sans- con esas palabras dichas el pequeño sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo, liberando más su olor intoxicando a su amante con el.

-No espero menos de ti, mi temible señor Kunstler.

Muy bien, este era ahora un juego de dos...

...

La noche volvió a caer sobre la faz de la tierra y la brillante Luz de la luna llena inundaba el cuarto de Edge mientras este seguía embistiendo lentamente a Sans quizá por última vez en el día, el primer celo de este como un esqueleto fue intenso incluso para Edge que tenía más estamina pero esta era su última ronda y ambos estaban listos para terminar con este asunto.

-Eeedgeee~~ ya no puedo más, estoy... estoy demasiado cerca.... aaahhh~~

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que ambos llegaran al orgasmo finalmente; cansados y envueltos en el cargado aire de la habitación ambos jadearon para poder recuperar el aliento, el más alto se recostó de lado y acercó a Sans a su pecho para rodearlo con sus brazos, este por su parte tenía los ojos casi cerrados por el agotamiento pero también logró abrazar a su amante con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba.

-¿Estas bien Sans?

-Cansado, pero complacido, es extraño todo esto para mi, nunca había saciado mi celo de forma tan rápida.

Sin un compañero este estado podía prolongarse por días incluso volviéndose algo doloroso pero con alguien dispuesto a ayudar el proceso es más acelerado.

Edge se acomodó un poco y por entre las costillas de su pequeño amante pudo ver su alma brillar... cada vez que lograba verla le dolía ver la cicatriz que quedó en ella debido en parte por el trauma de haber sido atacado y también por la tristeza de haberlo creído en una relación con otra persona, un recordatorio constante de la fragilidad del monstruo entre sus brazos.

-¿Aún te duele?... me refiero a tu alma, ¿realmente te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien- llevó entonces una mano sobre su esternón y la dejó ahí pensando en todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de años en los que Edge estuvo en su vida, tantos momentos bellos y también tantos amargos, pero al final a pesar de todo se sentía más completo y feliz que nunca- no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido a tu lado, ni siquiera mi cicatriz, es parte de nuestra historia y así me gusta.

Edge acarició la mejilla de Sans con su pulgar y lo vio comenzar a quedarse dormido con el suave movimiento, esto era todo lo que necesitaba, todo su mundo estaba aquí al alcance sus manos, así que simplemente depositó un beso en la frente de este y cubrió sus cerpos con la sabana, el futuro, cualquiera que fuere estaba preparado y dispuesto para enfrentarlo con ayuda del amor más sincero que pudo encontrar, el amor de una Lamia convertida en Caminante.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues bien, hemos llegado al final del romance entre Edge y Sans, es así que les dejo un pedazo de mi alma convertida en letras, espero lo hayan disfrutado con todo y los altibajos por los que lo hice pasar.


	33. Red y G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está el primer capítulo extra de la historia... al principio estaba renuente a emparejar a estos dos, quería tomar el enfoque de los integrantes de la banda más buscados por las chicas, pero... me dejé llevar por el lado oscuro y una amiga me hizo ver que una pareja entre ellos sería genial, y no se equivocó; sin embargo quise conservar un poco de mi idea original.

Ellos se conocieron en sus días del conservatorio, sería tonto decir que la atracción fue inmediata, porque no lo fue para nada, en su historia no hubo un chispazo a primera vista; los dos venían de mundos muy diferentes, pues mientras uno era hijo de un prominente científico y educado en las mejores academias de música, el otro no era más que un huérfano autodidacta que trabajaba tocando música en vivo en un bar.

Pero lo que realmente tenían en común era su amor por la música.

Al principio era una no muy sana competencia, Red era bueno... en realidad era más que bueno y tocaba el violín como pocos a su edad pero a pesar de que su técnica era impecable le hacía falta verdadera pasión.

G por su parte tenía toda la pasión que uno pudiera encontrar, pero en cuanto a su técnica había mucho que pulir aún, además su personalidad era abierta, relajada, siempre viviendo el momento sin preocuparse demasiado.

...

Conforme los días en la escuela pasaban ambos esqueletos comenzaron a conocerse más a fondo y descubrieron las flaquezas de cada uno, pero no solo eso, poco a poco y lentamente los estudiantes también compartían sus historias personales, lo que les gustaba y lo que no de su entorno... fue entonces que Red se dio cuenta de algo... no sabía cuál era su verdadera meta en la vida, todo esto era simplemente para satisfacer a su padre y nada más.

Red amaba hacer música de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero solo la música clásica no le llenaba,necesitaba más, algo que le diera sabor a su existencia... ahí fue cuando G lo invitó al bar en el que tocaba con unos de sus amigos; por supuesto su padre nunca aprobaría que fuera a un lugar como ese, pero el mayor de los hermanos Kunstler supo que si quería comenzar a vivir su propia vida y no la que su progenitor le imponía entonces tendría que dar el primer paso... así que aquella noche el esqueleto de la Ira escapó de su casa para ir a escuchar a G.

Lo siguiente que Red supo era que amaba eso... el ambiente, la gente, el ritmo... oh estrellas pero que ritmo; todo esto emanaba rebeldía y libertad, la misma libertad que ahora el jovencito sabía que le hacía falta.

G sólo sabía que quería mostrarle su forma de ver la vida a Red, pero nunca midió el alcance que pudieran tener sus acciones, nunca se sintió orgulloso o contento con haber propiciado que al cabo de menos de un año su amigo abandonara a su familia por perseguir sus sueños y ambiciones, quizá no tanto por haber roto la relación de Red y su padre, sino la del hermano pequeño que ahora quedaba más sólo que nunca en su vida, debido a lo absorbente del trabajo del científico; era por esa razón que muchas veces G le pedía recapacitar sobre lo que hizo al salir de su casa y no ver hacía atrás, hacía Edge.

Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada.

\---------------------------

Así lo que empezó como una pequeña rivalidad se convirtió en una increíble amistad que florecía en medio de acordes y lírica; lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que ese sentimiento también cambiaría con el paso del tiempo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta en un simple parpadeo pasaron de reír como tontos detrás de un escenario a darse un apasionado beso, al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento para luego pretender que eso no había sucedido, si, claro...

Al final solo pudieron pretender que ese beso no sucedió por una hora, hasta que se hallaron nuevamente en el lugar que Red alquilaba con el dinero que había ahorrado durante toda su vida, en ese lugar tan sencillo y sin fama alguna ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez en sus vidas.

\-------------------------------

Entonces vino la fama.

No es que todo el grupo la deseara ávidamente, pero sin dudas fue bien recibida por todos, Red y G fueron los más asediados por los medios y los fans de forma inmediata... Eso trajo sus propios problemas para la pareja, quienes por cierto proclamaban no serlo.

Todos en el grupo sabían sin que nadie se los hubiera dicho que había algo entre ambos esqueletos, pero ellos lo negaban una y otra vez como el par de idiotas que eran; después vino la recomendación por parte de la empresa discográfica que los manejaba para que fueran discretos con su relación, misma que el par siguió negando; el pretexto de que los fans preferirían verlos como solteros codiciados y no como pareja en realidad sirvió más para que siguieran con esa extraña forma de amarse. 

Los problemas llegaron poco después, el juego comenzaba a salirse control, ambos comenzaron a ceder rápidamente ante los encantos de los fans y en más de una ocasión terminaron en la casa... ó más precisamente en la cama de algún desconocido; los dos sabían que su naturaleza era algo casquivana, pero llegó un punto en que ambos descubrieron el error dentro de su relación abierta.

Sin embargo como el par de tontos descarados que eran, los dos vieron la forma de arreglar su situación y entonces hicieron "El pacto"...

\- Vamos Red, tienes que prometerlo o esto no va a funcionar, de por si esto ya se está volviendo muy difícil de manejar...

A dicho esqueleto no le gustaba prometer las cosas, pues sí una promesa se rompía ni toda la magia del mundo la volvería a unir, pero por está vez y por G tenía que hacerlo... o mejor dicho, por los dos.

\- Está bien, LO PROMETO, prometo que aunque termine teniendo sexo con alguien más solo será algo físico, y que no voy a desarrollar sentimientos por nadie... - el pequeño lo dudo un poco al tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían rojas- porque mi alma es tuya.

-Lo sé, un gato puede ser acariciado por diferentes manos, pero solo pertenece a un solo amo.

Y así ambos decidieron que podían llevar a todos aquellos a los que quisieran a la cama o coquetear a cualquiera, pero al final del día, en la soledad, se pertenecían el uno al otro.

\--------------------------------------------

Su éxito y las ventas subieron como la espuma y todos los miembros de _Esqueletos en el closet_ estaban por completo en los cuernos de la luna, todo parecía ir como miel sobre hojuelas y los "no amantes" sentían que no podían pedir nada más...

Pero fue entonces que G supo lo que estaba pasando con Edge, el hermano menor de Red; en cuanto pudo disponer de los recursos suficientes mandó que le mantuvieran al tanto de lo que sucedía en la vida del menor de los hermanos Kunstler, sin embargo de lo que se enteró no aplacó la culpa que sentía, sino que por el contrario fue como si un gran peso cayera sobre su alma.

G sabía perfectamente que al morir el padre de los Kunstler su hijo mayor decidió no ir a su funeral, dejando con toda la pena y el dolor a Edge, quien al parecer había quedado tan desilusionado de Red que simplemente terminó en las garras de malas compañías y por ende en una pandilla de motociclistas.

Decir que la culpa lo consumía es poco, lo estaba devorando, así que decidió hacer lo que debió desde un principio... confrontar a Red con su pasado de una vez por todas.

\- Red por favor...

\- ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos!!

\- Es tu hermano!!, está en apuros, ¿no se supone que lo quieres? él te necesita!! mucho más de lo que imaginas- entonces G dejó en la mesa que había frente a Red una carpeta llena de fotos de Edge en la pandilla- pero si lo que quieres es que no me meta en tus asuntos debo advertirte que no dejaré de hacerlo, te recuerdo que yo también tengo un hermano y jamás podré perdonarme el haberte alejado del tuyo.

Con eso dicho G salió del nuevo apartamento de Red en la capital, pero las palabras de este impactaron profundamente en el más bajo, después de todos estos años veía una parte de la película que se negó a ver antes; Edge en problemas por su ausencia y G cargando con la culpa de haberlo alejado de su familia... bueno al parecer era hora de volver a ponerse sus pantalones de hermano mayor y hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas en su vida.

\---------------------------------------

Si Red creyó que volvería a la vida Edge para convertirse en un caballero de brillante armadura estaba muy equivocado, para cuando logró poner su vida en orden su hermano pequeño ya estaba más que encaminado para enfrentar una vida llena de éxito y logros sin nada de su ayuda.

En cierta forma Red estaba orgulloso por eso tambien, Edge era fuerte, inteligente y no había necesitado al inútil de su hermano mayor para salir adelante... lo que realmente seguía entonces era tratar de enmendar sus errores y salvar dentro de la medida de lo posible su relación.

\-------------------------------------

La relación de G y Red era rara a la vista de todos.

Para GP, Edge y ahora también para Sans (el nuevo integrante de su peculiar familia) era un enigma cómo es que esos dos podían tener algo que asemejara a una pareja; pero ellos no eran quienes para juzgarlo, con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido a seguirles la corriente, quizá simplemente no eran la clase de personas que expresan abiertamente lo que siente después de todo.

\- Sabes Edge... creo que ellos realmente hacen una linda pareja!!- Sans no podía evitar alzar la voz en medio del concierto al que la banda los había invitado a presenciar desde asientos especiales junto al escenario.

-Hum!! que no te escuchen decirlo porque lo negarán como siempre!! 

\- Sigo sin entender porque simplemente no hacen lo mismo que nosotros, iniciar una relación forma!!

-Porque ellos no son así!!- ahora GP intervenía en el conversación- ambos tienen espíritus demasiado libres como para hacer eso, creo que lo importante es que se quieren!!

-Tienes razón!!... mi hermano y el tuyo son realmente felices así y eso es lo único que debe importar!!- Edge decía esto al tiempo que abrazaba con un brazo a Sans, viendo con satisfacción la actuación de los _Esqueletos en el closet,_ mientras que el pequeño esqueleto de la Paciencia jugueteaba con el anillo que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello, si, ser felices es lo que más importa en esta vida, pensó para sí también. 

Los dos esqueletos en el escenario tocaban su música con pasión a la vez que de forma furtiva se dirigía miradas pícaras.


	34. El castigo de Slim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno he aquí el último extra y parte final de ADL; En fin, estoy tan feliz de poder dar por terminada esta historia en esta plataforma.

Cuando Slim llegó a solicitar trabajo como el asistente personal de un afamado Ingeniero de Ciudad Ebott no podría haber predicho que su vida se convertiría en una muy mala adaptación de un libro con un título que decía que había diferentes tonos del color gris... si, ese libro... en fin, nunca hubiera imaginado que él sería de esa clase de personas a las que un poco de dolor podría llevarlo a experimentar el placer de una forma tan intensa.

Ser el asistente de Black era demandante, muy bien pagado, satisfactorio pero sobre todo interesante; en su trabajo Slim había aprendido mucho y había conocido una gran cantidad de personas, pero haber terminado como amante de su jefe fue casi por accidente, a decir verdad ni siquiera recordaba muy bien cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero lo que sí sabía era que lo amaba, y sobre todo amaba ser algo así como su mascota.

En el mundo de BDSM es común regalar collares con diferentes significados, para Slim haber recibido su propio collar de manos de Black fue lo mejor en su caótica vida, en ese objeto queda representada la protección por parte de su gran amor, de su amo, su SEÑOR; el alto esqueleto portaba su accesorio con orgullo sin duda alguna y lo dejaba a la vista todo el tiempo, muy poco le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él.

\----------------------------------

Para lo que algunos podría parecer perturbador no era más que halagador para él, como el hecho de que su Señor estuviera obsesionado en ser posesivo con Slim, ser el monstruo que estuviera en la mente de Black a todas horas era definitivamente lo mejor.

Sin embargo también era obvio que tenía ciertos aspectos negativos que no podía dejar de notar, por ejemplo que Black estaba enterado y al pendiente de todo lo que a Slim concierne, entre esas cosas lo relativo a su propia biología, para el alto esqueleto fue un poco molesto descubrir que inclusos sus periodos de Celo estaban monitoreados como si se tratara del ciclo de cualquier chica humana, es decir a quien no le molestaría descubrir que su Señor sabía con más precisión cuando entraría en esa etapa que él mismo.

Para colmo de males su reloj biológico parecía calibrado por un maldito artesano suizo, era preciso como el de pocos, así que usualmente le hacía caso a Black y se quedaba en casa para que entre los dos atendieran su pequeño inconveniente; a Slim le gustaba disfrutar de la diversión del Celo sin ninguna de las consecuencias, es decir, niños... no gracias, él sólo necesitaba a un monstruo para ser feliz, su Señor.

...

Esta mañana en particular Slim se sentía un poco fuera de lugar pero sabía muy bien porque, tampoco es que le importara mucho, durante su caótica vida había despertado sintiéndose aún peor y de todas formas había logrado llevar su día a día sin problema, así que simplemente salió de la cama que compartía con Black, se vistió y bajó a desayunar con él, pero en cuanto dejó caer su cuerpo en el banco frente al desayunador de su inmaculada casa este comenzó a hablarle sin siquiera despegar su vista del sartén que tenía enfrente.

-Escúchame bien sirviente, necesito que vayas a recoger unos planos a la casa del arquitecto Kunstler, los necesito hoy mismo y...- Black volteó entonces con un plato de Pan francés para luego ponerlo frente al otro pero se lo quedó viendo por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada al calendario en la pared. 

-Agh, ese tipo me cae mal, pero supongo que si solo es recoger los planos puedo ir en un parpadeo a verlo- para entonces Slim se dio cuenta que algo pasaba por la mente de su Señor- ¿Pasa algo mi Señor?

-Hoy inicia tu Celo, es mejor que envíe a alguien más...

-Y otra vez con eso! no, me niego, iré yo... ¿que tal que sea como cualquier otro monstruo y simplemente se me retrase un poco?

-Eres demasiado regular, no iras, enviaré a alguien más y tu te quedaras en casa.

Slim se levantó de la silla totalmente molesto y encaró a Black.

-Tu no puedes estar en lo cierto siempre!, iré y es el fin de la discusión.

Black podía sentir la magia hervir en su alma y en cada uno de sus huesos, Slim tenía el mal hábito de ser muy desafiante si se lo proponía, claramente hoy era uno de esos días en que lo peor de su temperamento quedaría al descubierto pero el tiempo le daría la razón al Ingeniero y entonces...

\-------------------------------------

DIABLOS!!! estaba en problemas, en serios y apretados problemas.

Slim sabía que en cuanto su Señor se enterara de lo que hizo su enojo no conocería límites, pero su mente ya no pensaba con claridad así que terminó encerrándose en su cuarto, no era su mejor idea pero estaba tan acalorado y fuera de sí que no pudo hacer otra cosa.

Ese desgraciado había tenido la razón una vez más.

\----------------------------------------

La llamada de Edge fue la gota que derramó el vaso y ahora Black tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, encontrar a Slim fue fácil, el muy tonto siempre se "escondía" en su habitación, el chico no era la bombilla más brillante de la caja, aún así estaba totalmente obsesionado con él. 

...

Una vez que el ingeniero encontró a su sirviente pudo poner en acción un pequeño plan que sin duda le serviría para enseñarle una valiosa lección de autocontrol a Slim, tenía que ser algo ingenioso después de todo a él le gustaba ser lastimado para conseguir placer... quizá eso podría ser una ventaja.

Cuando lo encontró lo inmovilizó con su magia azul y lo llevó al cuarto de "castigo", ahí lo dejó de rodillas con las muñecas sujetas por un par de esposas instaladas en la pared, Slim estaba fuera de sí, el Celo era demasiado fuerte para él, pero ahora su Señor le enseñaría a obedecer; entonces Black lo sujeto de la barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

-Eres un Alfa, y como tal deberías saber comportarte, sólo un milagro evitará que Edge y su amigo no te denuncien por asalto sexual, pero aquí y ahora aprenderás que si te doy una orden la debes acatar.

-Espero mi castigo ansioso mi Señor...- la sonrisa maliciosa del bajo esqueleto no pudo esperar para formarse en su cara, Slim asociaba el castigo con una buena sesión de sexo masoquista, pero eso sería premiarlo ante su mal proceder.

-Oh pobre e iluso sirviente mío, ¿castigarte? ¿crees acaso que mereces sentir placer luego de haberme desobedecido y peor aún después de casi abusar de otro monstruo? estas equivocado.

Slim pudo sentir como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído sobre su alma, ¿qué era realmente lo que Black tenía pensado para él?

-Te quedarás aquí, sin poder tocarte a ti mismo y sin que yo te satisfaga...- Black era un Beta, pero eso no le había impedido tomar el rol dominante en su relación- pero, te daré a escoger, tienes dos opciones, dejas que tu Celo pase por sí solo o tomas un supresor, tu verdadero castigo es que no podrás tenerme en absoluto.

-No serás capaz!! te necesito, sabes que te necesito, sabes bien lo que pasa con un Celo sin atender...- decir que no atender un Celo era malo era quedarse corto, era agonizante, así que sin duda el más bajo sabía lo que hacía al enseñarle disciplina de esa forma; realmente lo conocía muy bien, sabía de sobra la opinión que tenía de los supresores... Los odiaba. 

Pero Black no pensaba retractarse, y comenzó a alejarse de Slim hasta quedar en la puerta de esa extraña habitación.

-Tu tomaste la desición de no obedecerme, ahora pongo a tu consideración que tomes otra, o esperas "pacientemente" a que termine tu Celo o el supresor- y con eso salió de ahí dejando a Slim en el peor predicamento de su vida

...

No había pasado ni medio día y el alto esqueleto ya se sentía al borde de la verdadera locura, el calor en su cuerpo lo tenía desesperado y ni qué decir de sus otras necesidades en su zona pélvica... solo medio día, cuando el proceso podía llegar a durar tres o incluso una semana, sin tan solo su Señor lo sacara de su miseria.

Entonces como invocado por arte de magia Black entró nuevamente en la habitación, su sonrisa malvada reflejaba claramente sus pensamientos, estaba satisfecho de ver a Slim verdaderamente sufriendo.

-¿Has tomado tu decisión o debo dejarte un poco más de tiempo con tus pensamientos?

-La pastilla!! dame la pastilla!!

-Nu nu nu nu, las cosas deben pedirse adecuadamente y de buena manera.

-Mi señor... deme la pastilla, se lo suplico dame la MALDITA PASTILLA!!

-Mweh hehehe, te la daré, pero dime también ¿Qué lección has aprendido de todo esto mi fiel sirviente? - el muy bastardo.

Slim lo miró fijamente tratando de concentrarse en sus propias palabras y no en todo lo que sentía su cuerpo.

-Que... que siempre... que siempre debo obedecer a mi Señor.

-Buen chico, ahora si que eres un buen chico- entonces Black se puso la mano sobre la boca para luego hincarse frente a Slim y sujetó el rostro de este entre sus manos para darle un buen beso, un fuerte e intenso mientras metía la lengua en la boca de su amante...

En medio del beso Black introdujo la pastilla en la boca de Slim y no se separó de él hasta que estuvo seguro de que éste la hubiese tragado.

-Por cierto querido sirviente... este no es el final de tu castigo- la cara del alto no era otra más que desconcierto- hasta que no te hayas disculpado con Edge y su amigo no tendrás otra opción más que suprimir tu Celo nuevamente, así que te sugiero que no tardes mucho en ir a ofrecer unas muy sinceras disculpas. 

Entonces Slim supo que estaba condenado, pues tan sólo de pensar en volver a esa casa su alma temblaba de temor, Edge había demostrado que la Ira sacaba lo peor de él, y no se quería arriesgar a terminar con unas costillas rotas o convertido en polvo; al parecer tenía de frente una espera muy larga el alto esqueleto para poder disfrutar de su Señor en un período de Celo. 

\-------------------------------------

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para Slim quién entre el temor de ver nuevamente al arquitecto y la gran carga de trabajo que "repentinamente" surgió para su jefe le fue imposible buscar el momento adecuado para disculparse y él podía sentir la cuenta regresiva para poder volver a unirse a Black de forma loca y salvaje, pero esos planes se irían al caño si no lograba que este le levantara el castigo. 

Eso hasta que un buen día ambos decidieron ir al parque de diversiones para dejar de lado la agotadora agenda que ambos tenían; lo que no esperaban era encontrarse específicamente con ese par de esqueletos en particular. 

... 

-Tienes no solo su palabra sino también la de Black Rockwell que así será; ahora si nos disculpan, SIRVIENTE! a casa, tenemos mucho que poner en orden.

-Sí Mi Señor.

POP

Bueno... Al final disculparse no había sido tan difícil después de todo, ahora ambos estaban en la casa, en cuanto los dos estuvieron seguros de haber aparecido en sala de su lujosa morada Black se abalanzó sobre Slim y lo atrapó contra el suelo colocándose sobre él. 

\- Tu Señor es misericordioso y doy por terminado tu castigo... - oh eso si que era música para sus inexistentes oídos - siento que no puedo esperar a que entres nuevamente en Celo. 

\- No necesitas esperar a que eso suceda para que hagas de mi como te plazca mi Señor, solo da la orden y seré todo tuyo. 

La expresión en el rostro de Black fue respuesta suficiente para Slim, nunca un perdón le había sabido tan gloriosamente exquisito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora esperen mi siguiente libro... El latido del Despertar; pronto publicaré los primeros capítulos aqui y si quieren tener una idea de qué va pues lean mi shot Cachorrito mío y no se desesperen, tengo mucho pensado para ese proyecto, algo lleno de emociones y cosas nuevas que quiero explorar. 
> 
> Nuevamente GRACIAS!! y nos vemos en la próxima aventura!!!


End file.
